Klaine Drabbles
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: Long and short, fluffy and angsty. Klaine drabbles that enter my mind and simply take over. More will be added as time goes on. I'm also taking prompts, so if you have something particular you'd like to see, let me know.
1. Adorkable

_**A/N: I started a collection of Klaine drabbles. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Promise you won't say a word. Not to anyone."<p>

"Kurt, I really think Blaine ought to know about this."

"Wes, I swear to whatever rainbow colored rabbit that resides in the clouds, if you so much as_hint_ about this to Blaine, I will kill you. And I swear it will be a slow, painful death."

"Alright, alright. Geez Kurt, no need to threaten a man. I'm only trying to be helpful."

"Just go watch the door. Let me know if he's coming."

"Fine," Wes grumbled and took his position as lookout right outside the door the Blaine's Dalton dorm room.

Kurt immediately went to rifling through his boyfriend's things. There had to be something here that would give Kurt a clue as to why Blaine was acting so off lately. He search fruitlessly through Blaine's bookcase and closet. Eventually Kurt decided to check the one place every boy thought was a safe hiding place, under Blaine's bed. Kurt really hated the fact that he would have to get on his hands and knees to look, ruining his pristine designer clothes in the process, but some things were just more important. So, Kurt begrudgingly got down and peeked under the bed frame. What met his eye was not at all what he was expecting.

"Kurt!" Wes exclaimed as he quickly strode back into the room. "Blaine's right down the hall. He'll be here any minute."

Kurt quickly shot his hand underneath the bed and grabbed the unusual object, sticking it into his pocket as he scrabbled to stand up. Right as Kurt got to his feet, Blaine unceremoniously entered the room.

"Kurt? Wes? What are you two doing in here?"

Kurt gave Wes a scathing look. Wes knew that was his signal to leave.

"Nothing, Blainers. Gotta go. See you later at practice. Bye Kurt." And with that, Wes quickly scurried out of the room.

Blaine watched him go, partly bemused and partly amused at his friend's antics.

"Guess he had something to do," Blaine commented.

"Blaine, what was this doing under your bed?"

Kurt held up the offending object for Blaine to view. Blaine blushed and snatched the object from Kurt's hand.

"Where did you find Mr. Snuffles? I've been looking for him for days." Blaine cradled the stuffed penguin close to his chest while Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

"You're such a dork. I can't believe you actually kept that."

Blaine pouted. "Why would I ever get rid of him? He reminds me of you."

Kurt sighed dramatically, flinging his hands into the air. "I'm in love with a dork."


	2. Ice Cream

_**A/N: I know these are extremely short, but that is why they are called drabbles. Here's drabble #2. :D**_

_**Feel free to review or PM with prompts that you'd like me to write. :]**_

* * *

><p>"I don't know Blaine… it's pretty late. And Finn's downstairs with Rachel. What if someone hears us?"<p>

"Kurt, stop stalling. You know you want to do this as much as I do, if not more."

"Fine, I guess I can't really argue with that logic, can I?"

"No, you cannot."

Kurt walks silently to his bedroom door and creaks it open wide enough to be able to look inside the hallway. "The coast is clear," he says over his shoulder. Blaine nods and leads the way to the kitchen.

Once the two boys are safely inside the room, Kurt sighs in relief. Blaine is already sticking his hand in the freezer and pulling out two tubs of ice cream.

"The things I do for love," Kurt sighs as he places the spoonful of rocky road into his mouth.

"The things we do for love," Blaine agrees.


	3. Good News

_**A/N: WARNING: A tiny bit of angst and an extremely minor "On My Way" reference that may be considered a spoiler.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the Hummel-Hudson home with a wide grin. He had the best news and couldn't wait to share it with his amazing boyfriend Kurt. He closed the front door behind him and descended the stairs leading to Kurt's bedroom.<p>

"Kurt? Are you here?" Blaine called happily as he approached the decorated wooden door. "I have some great news."

Blaine opened the door to find a sobbing lump hiding under Kurt's designer quilt. The first thought that came to mind was blind panic, but Blaine remained calm as he moved toward Kurt's bed and subsequently an upset Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, carefully reaching out to touch what he thought was Kurt's shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Kurt removed his head from the confines of his cocoon and turned to look at Blaine. Blaine nearly winced at Kurt's haggard appearance: his glasz eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed; his usually immaculate hair was a mess; and he was dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt that had the Dalton logo emblazoned across the front. Blaine's heart immediately ached and he gently pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt shuddered and Blaine cooed comforting words into his boyfriend's ear until the taller boy relaxed.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Blaine requested softly.

Kurt sniffled a bit before he responded. "I – It's just… after everything that happened to Dave… I should have done something!"

"Kurt –"

"No, Blaine. I need to say this. Just let me say this." Blaine nodded resignedly and Kurt continued. "I sincerely feel that if I had answered one of his calls I could have stopped him. I wish I had. But," he added quickly as he noticed his boyfriend about to speak, "I didn't. I know I can't change the past. But I can provide for a better future. So I want to do something to help him now."

Blaine was admittedly, albeit reluctantly, a bit curious as to what Kurt was thinking. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he swung his and Kurt's entwined hands between them. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt. Going to visit Dave at the hospital was really sweet of you." He leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, which earned him a small smile.<p>

"He needed to know that he wasn't alone in this anymore," Kurt replied.

Blaine gazed adoringly at Kurt for a second. "You're beautiful."

"It's true," Kurt quipped. "And so are you."

"Well, it seems to me that you're a poet who didn't quite know it," Blaine replied with a cheesy grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and sighed as they reached Blaine's car in the parking lot of the hospital. He turned to his boyfriend and said sincerely, "Thank you for bringing me here. I didn't think I could drive safely through all the tears."

"Anything for you, babe. Anything, any place, any time."

"So, before you stumbled upon my haggard appearance earlier, you said you had good news?"

Blaine grinned widely, eerily reminiscent of the grin plastered across his face mere hours ago. "I do. Remember that trip I was telling you about?"

Kurt's expression turned from curious to excited in a millisecond. "Yes. And?" he prompted.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYWORLD!"

"OHMYGAGA!"

The two grabbed each other's arms and began happily jumping up and down in a circle like two children who had just been told that they would be going to… well, Disneyworld. Yes, they were in public in homophobic Lima, Ohio, but their excitement couldn't be repressed.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple a bystander had heard the announcement and seen their reaction.

At that moment a small girl looked up to her mother and asked, "Mommy, can I go to Disneyworld too?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And… end scène.**_

_**This was originally supposed to be full-on angst/hurt/comfort, but I just can't stand to see my boys sad.**_


	4. Firework

_**A/N: Thank you for the alerts/favorites! :D**_

_**For those of you reading any of my other stories (I have four others going atm because I'm insane), I have to inform you that this collection of drabbles will probably be updated more often simply because it is a lot less thought and I can write whatever is on my mind. This is no way means I am abandoning/giving up/etc any of my other stories.**_

_**Don't forget that I'm taking prompts! So if there's something particular you'd love to see happen between Klaine (or any Glee couple really) just let me know in a review or PM.**_

* * *

><p>The crowd gathered "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed as the green, red, blue, and purple sparks lit up the dark Ohio sky. There were scattered chuckles as the fireworks shaped like smiley faces took center stage.<p>

Speaking of a stage…

"Kurt, I promise, you look perfect."

"Easy for you to say. You've performed for crowds of strangers before much more than I have," Kurt countered as he straightened his red, white, and blue outfit for what had to be the fifteenth time is as many minutes.

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"What if I forget a lyric? What if I get booed off the stage? What if people throw things?" Kurt fretted.

"There is no possible way that you will forget a lyric," Blaine consoled. "It's the National Anthem. And besides, you've been practicing for the past two weeks. As far as being booed, I highly doubt even the homophobes of Lima would be unable to admire your gorgeous voice."

"And people throwing things?"

"Kurt, you've put up with being slushied for nearly four years. If anyone knows how to deal with having food products thrown at them, it's you," Blaine assured his anxious boyfriend. "No one is going to throw things anyway."

"You don't know that for sure," Kurt argued.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in a gentle grip. "Look at me." Kurt obliged. "Nothing is going to ruin your performance. Not even your nerves. Now close your eyes." Kurt obeyed. "Take a deep breath in. good, not breathe out, nice and slow." As the nervous boy exhaled, Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiled at the gesture and Blaine smiled in return even though his adorable boyfriend couldn't see the action.

Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open. "You are the best boyfriend in the history of the world," he declared as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"I'm afraid that title belongs to you, but I'll gladly take second place."

"And now, singing the Star Spangled Banner, Lima's own Kurt Hummel!" The announcement was followed by cheers and applause, the members of both McKinley High and Dalton being particularly loud.

"Get out there and show them how wonderful you are," Blaine whispered. He punctuated his sentence with a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

With that Kurt dashed out onto the stage to take the microphone from the man who had introduced him. Once Kurt nodded to the sound manager set up in the tent across the way, the accompaniment to the national anthem flowed through the speakers.

_Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming_

Blaine marveled as Kurt hit the high notes as well as the low ones interspersed throughout the song. Kurt had to be the most talented countertenor to walk the streets of Lima in… well, ever.

_The land of the free_

_And the home of the brave_

The mass of people burst into applause as Kurt held out the last note for a few seconds. Kurt's face was nearly being split in half by the grin he wore. He took a bow and waved at the audience before making his way backstage.

"You were perfect," Blaine commented as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Absolutely perfect."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kurt?"

The couple separated and turned as one toward the small voice that had interrupted the quiet atmosphere of backstage. There, with a bouquet of white roses, stood a little girl with blond pigtails and chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be about ten.

Kurt released himself from Blaine's embrace and fully turned to face the little girl. "That's me. What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl seemed to gain courage from Kurt's acknowledgement of her and stepped closer to the couple. "My name is Cindy. I heard you sing, and I thought you were really wonderful. I brought you these," she added, holding the flowers out to Kurt.

Kurt carefully took the flowers from her grasp and brought them to his chest. He smelled the flower closest to his nose and smiled. These were fresh real roses, not those fake kind that could be bought at grocery stores. "Thank you," he said sincerely to the young girl. "They smell very good."

"My nana cut and wrapped them for me," the little girl, Cindy, replied. "I told her I needed pretty flowers for you."

Kurt smiled and handed the flowers to his boyfriend so that he could wrap his arms around the tiny girl in a grateful hug. When he released her Kurt said, "Pretty flowers from a pretty girl."

Cindy blushed. She looked curiously between Kurt and Blaine, who was still holding the small bouquet. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged anxious glances. The girl was so sweet, Kurt reasoned. They had nothing to worry about. Blaine nodded, coming to the same conclusion as Kurt silently had.

"Yes, he is. This is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt held onto his flowers once again as Blaine stepped toward the little girl and held out his hand in greeting.

"Blaine. I like that name," Cindy said happily. Rather than shaking Blaine's hand, she pulled him in for a hug as she had shared with Kurt earlier. Blaine was happily surprised but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Are you in love?" she asked curiously.

"Very much so," Blaine replied as he took one of Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt instinctively entwined their fingers and the girl smiled even wider.

"That's great!"

Before she could say anything more, a voice sounded from the other side of the stage.

"Cindy? Cindy, where are you?"

The girl grinned and held up a finger to ask for a moment. She turned toward the voice and called out, "I'm back here! I'm with Kurt and Blaine!"

The sound of hurried footsteps reached their ears just before a young woman came into sight. She had the same color hair as Cindy, but her eyes were a dark blue rather than chocolate brown. She looked to be at least fifteen.

"There you are! You know you're not supposed to run off on me like that," she scolded as she approached Cindy's side.

"This is my big sister, Callie," Cindy told them as she waved off her sister's concern. "She's really nice, but she's also really protective of me."

"That's a good thing," Blaine commented. "It means she really loves you a lot."

"I have a brother who is exactly the same way," Kurt remarked.

"Really?" The young girl's eyes widened. "So I'm not the only one?"

"Nope," Kurt laughed. "Not by a long shot."

"I'm really sorry," the older girl, Callie, interjected, "But we have to get going."

Kurt nodded. "It was nice meeting the both of you."

Cindy whined, "Do we _have_ to go?"

"Yes," Callie replied sternly.

"But I _just_ got to talking to Kurt and Blaine."

"Sorry, sis. Maybe you'll see them again some other time."

"Really?"

"Sure, if Blaine and Kurt are okay with it."

Cindy turned her pout and puppy dog eyes form her sister onto the unsuspecting couple. "Please? Can we hang out some time?"

Kurt chuckled. Her expression was so similar to Blaine's.

"Of course," Blaine assured the girl. "I'll give both my and Kurt's numbers to your sister and you can keep in touch that way, okay?"

"YAY!"

The teens chuckled as Blaine swapped information with Callie.

"You were amazing out there, by the way," she said in Kurt's direction.

"Thank you." Kurt turned toward the little girl. "And thank you again for the pretty flowers."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, Cind. Let's get home."

"Bye Kurt! Bye Blaine! See you soon!"

The couple waved as the sisters departed. Kurt leaned into Blaine who then wrapped an arm around his slim boyfriend's waist.

"And you thought tonight would go wrong," Blaine teased as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.


	5. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

_**A/N: This drabble is my version of the incident from "Never Been Kissed."**_

_**Warning: It's a bit angsty, of course, but there will always be a happy ending.**_

* * *

><p>His heart was torn, breaking in half. It was a pain beyond anything he had ever felt; worse than being shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, and the sharp sting of being slushied combined.<p>

How was it possible to hurt this much? How was he not dead? Why did all the bad things happen to him?

He was a good person, right? He was caring and sympathetic. He could have stooped to their level, could have insulted them verbally to the point that their heads would spin. But he didn't. Instead he took it all in stride, as much as a person could anyway. A person could only take so much before reaching their limit. The one time he had actually determined to stand up for himself against his biggest tormentor, _this_ had happened.

_Karofsky had kissed him._

Now Kurt was tainted, dirty, _unlovable._ Because, honestly, who could love someone like him? Someone so flamboyant and now _tainted_. It was hard enough as it was before, but now who would Kurt have? His friends were already indifferent to the bullying he received so they'd probably not even bat an eyelid at this recent turn of events. He couldn't tell his father; Burt had more than enough on his plate as it was and Kurt refused to cause him any extra stress. The only person that he could turn to was… _Blaine._

But Kurt had just met the boy! He didn't want to scare Blaine away. It was enough that he knew the extent of Karofsky's previous bullying. And besides, Karofsky had threatened to kill him if anyone one else found out. Kurt couldn't put his friends in danger.

His raging thoughts fought for his attention inside his confounded mind. He had to tell someone. _But he couldn't!_ He could tell Blaine. _But it might scare him away forever!_ In the end, Kurt decided that he couldn't handle the burden on his own any longer. He would talk to Blaine.

Blaine would understand. He had had his own run-ins with bullies when he had been attending his old public school. He had become a mentor to Kurt, a friend he could confide in about anything and everything. If anyone would know what to say, or do, it would be Blaine. Kurt was sure of it.

Kurt shakily reached into his messenger bag that had been earlier thrown across the room and pulled out his well-loved iPhone. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Blaine's name. His finger was poised, ready to send a text to the boy who had somehow become his rock. But Kurt hesitated. What if Blaine was doing something right then? Kurt didn't want to interrupt anything important.

Kurt shook his head at his cowardice. Blaine was more compassionate than anyone Kurt had ever met. It was doubtful that Blaine would mind Kurt's text even if he was doing something else. With renewed confidence, Kurt tapped Blaine's number on his screen and began to type out a message.

_Blaine, it's me, Kurt. I hope I'm not bothering you, but do you think we could talk? Face-to-face._

Kurt felt the message was a bit vague, but he could always explain more once Blaine arrived. Kurt needed someone who wouldn't judge him and just comfort him. He knew he could count on Blaine for both.

In a matter of seconds Kurt's phone dinged, signaling a reply.

_Kurt, you could never bother me. What's wrong? Are you alright? Where are you?_

Kurt smiled as he read the message to himself a few times. Blaine was so sweet, worrying over Kurt so much even though they hadn't known each other for all that long.

_I'm… Can we just talk about it when you get here? I'm in the locker room, at McKinley._

Kurt nervously chewed on his bottom lip as he awaited Blaine's reply. He knew he was causing Blaine to worry far more than he should, but Kurt didn't want Blaine to be driving recklessly. It was all too familiar to his mother's accident and Kurt didn't want anything bad to happen to the dapper boy.

_If you're sure. But Kurt, you're scaring me. I'm on my way right now. I'll call you once I get my Bluetooth in my car._

Kurt subconsciously smiled to himself. Blaine had known Kurt for all of a few weeks and he already cared more than all the members of New Directions combined. It wasn't that Kurt didn't appreciate his friends from Glee club; it was really much the opposite. He loved all of them like family, but this was something he knew they wouldn't understand. They would overreact and that was not what Kurt needed right now. He needed someone who would be calm and rational while Kurt came to terms with what had happened. He needed _Blaine_.

As if the fates had read Kurt's thoughts, his phone began ringing at that exact moment. Kurt smiled as the only Katy Perry song he would ever admit to enjoying rang out in the room.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Oh, God. I was so worried!" Blaine's voice was laced with panic, bordering on hysteria. "Please, tell me you're okay!"

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt ordered sternly. "Keep your focus on the road in front of you."

"I am, I swear," Blaine reassured the older teen. "Kurt, please tell me what happened."

Kurt sighed deeply. "I want to wait until you get here."

Blaine groaned, frustrated. "Are you injured?"

"Not really, no."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no need for a first aid kit."

"I'm glad. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Blaine."

There was a bit of silence before Blaine spoke again. "Have you been crying?"

Kurt gasped. How did he know? "No," Kurt lied as convincingly as he could, considering mere minutes ago he had been doing just that.

"Kurt, you know you're a horrible liar."

Kurt sniffled, feeling another bout of tears coming on. "I'd really rather not talk about it until you get here."

"I'm turning into the parking lot right now. Stay on the line so you can tell me how to get to the locker room?"

Kurt nodded. He then realized that Blaine wouldn't be able to see the action so he said into the speaker, "Okay."

Kurt could hear a car door shut in the background and gave Blaine directions to where he was currently sitting on the floor. In minutes he heard pounding footsteps from the hallway. Kurt quickly wiped his eyes and hoped he didn't look too terrible.

.~.~.~.~.

Blaine burst into the room, looking around frantically for any sign of Kurt. He heard a sniffling noise coming from the floor and looked down. There, leaning against one of the benches, sat Kurt in a heap. Blaine's heart ached the second he saw the tears stains on his friend's porcelain cheeks.

He dropped himself to the ground beside Kurt and rubbed his thumb against the older teen's cheeks. Within seconds Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms, sobbing violently.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now," Blaine whispered soothingly as he did his best to comfort his distressed friend. "No one is going to hurt you now. Everything is going to be just fine."

"K-K-K-"

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to talk yet."

Kurt shuddered in Blaine's arms as his sobs lessened. Blaine didn't know what to think, how to feel. He wanted to murder whoever had made Kurt feel like this, so broken. He knew though that he needed to stay calm for Kurt, be strong for Kurt. He rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back as his grip subconsciously tightened around the slim boy still shaking in his arms.

The slight pressure seemed to do the trick seeing as Kurt's sobs soon became sniffles which soon ceased altogether. Blaine sighed in relief as the boy relaxed in his arms. He really didn't know if he would have been able to handle Kurt's sobbing much longer without starting to cry as well.

"Better?"

Kurt nodded against his neck and Blaine resisted the shiver the simple brush of Kurt's chestnut hair against his neck sent down his spine. If Blaine had ever doubted he was gay before, Kurt wiped it away easily with such a simple touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt nodded again. He leaned back a bit to be able to better see Blaine's face and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing other than a gurgled whine left his throat. Blaine frowned and Kurt cleared his throat, attempting to clear the lump that had formed there.

"Karofsky," Kurt said hoarsely. His voice was thick from the crying he had done before and after Blaine's arrival. Kurt frowned adorably at the ache in his throat and Blaine couldn't help his lips forming a small smile. But the fond smile soon returned to a frown as Kurt's words hit.

"What did he do this time?" Blaine asked cautiously. Did he really want to know? No, definitely not. But it was obvious that Kurt wanted to talk about it. Why else would he have called?

"He… he ki-" Kurt's throat caught on the word, but he pushed forward anyway, "He kissed me."

Blaine was furious. No, he was in a rage! He was the maddest he had ever been! How dare the brute do such a thing to Kurt? Kind, beautiful, wonderful Kurt. He had harassed Kurt physically, but molesting him sexually was a low Blaine hadn't even thought the jock capable of. Apparently he was wrong.

"It was my first kiss," Kurt whispered, "and he stole it from me."

Kurt sounded so broken, so vulnerable and scared, and Blaine felt his heart shatter inside his chest. There was nothing that could be done now, unfortunately. Neither boy could go back and change the past, despite how badly Blaine wanted to do just that.

"And now I'll never have a real first kiss!" Kurt wailed, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts. "No one could ever love me now."

Blaine gaped at the teen still sitting comfortably in his lap. What was Kurt going on about? _Of course_ someone would love him. Someone already did.

"Kurt, that's not true."

"Name one person who would love me after this," Kurt challenged. "Other than my dad," he added as an afterthought.

"Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Mr. Shuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Finn's mom…"

"Carole."

"Right. Anyway, then there's all of your other friends." _Should I add my name to the list, too? _Blaine thought to himself. _Or was it too soon? Would it freak Kurt out? _Blaine swallowed before quietly saying, "Me."

There was a gasp emitted and the room became enveloped by silence.

_Was it too much? Did I just lose Kurt forever? Oh, God. I can't even imagine my life without Kurt in it._

"You… you _love_ me?" Kurt squeaked.

"Uh…"

"Blaine?"

"Yes_?_"

"Yes, you love me or yes you're asking what I'm asking?"

"The first one?"

"Blaine."

Blaine released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. "What would you say if it was the first option?"

"I'd say either I'm dreaming or you're a very convincing liar."

"You're not dreaming. And I don't think I'd ever want to lie to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Unable to help himself, Kurt launched forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine chuckled but returned the embrace just as ferociously. The duo sat there that way for a few minutes that felt like hours. Eventually the two pulled back.

"Kurt, can I kiss you?"

Kurt blushed and looked down bashfully. He looked back up at Blaine, his knight in shining armor, and nodded.

In that moment everything was good. Kurt realized that while his first technical kiss hadn't been at all what he had always dreamed, his first official kiss was more than he had ever imagined.


	6. Blame It On The Uniform

_**A/N: I officially have my first prompt! :D Thank you so much to **_karatekid1018 _**for my first review and prompt! I would have PMed you about my excitement, but you have it disabled. So, I will profess it here. I love you! You're such a great person! :D And as for your prompt, I love it as well! I might just up the rating to T on this story just so I can have more flexibility. Hopefully that won't offend anyone. Okay, yeah I'm definitely raising the rating just to be safe.**_

_**ANYWAY, I digress. The prompt I was given: **_Blaine finds Kurt ironing his Cheerios uniform (he still has it because he just never gave it back and he's ironing it because Sue wants him to come back for just one performance in which they need him to do the Celine Dion medley) and makes Kurt show him a video of him as a Cheerio. He sees "Four Minutes". You know what should happen after that.

_**I hope I do your idea justice! On to the chapter! :]**_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in Lima, Ohio. Sundays were the only days that Kurt Hummel really had to enjoy for himself. Weekdays were dedicated to schooling and Saturdays were the day he spent with his girls. Usually all of his homework was done when he returned home from school, so all that was left on Sunday was a few spare chores like laundry and cleaning his car. Those tasks had already been completed and Kurt now found himself strolling down memory lane, humming along to a certain Madonna song as he ironed his old Cheerios uniform that still fit him like a glove somehow.<p>

Sue was as dedicated to winning as ever and was convinced that Kurt's assistance would land her a victory. Somehow she had convinced (more like blackmailed) Kurt into helping out one last time. Kurt looked at his cell phone to reread the text message for the fifth time since he first opened it when he woke up that morning.

_**Porcelain, I know you find yourself busy with that Gene Kelly hobbit, but once a Cheerio, always a Cheerio. To make this short, I demand your presence in the gym at 4 pm on Monday for practice. I won't take no for an answer. If you decline, you will regret it. Be in full uniform; I know you still have it.**_

Kurt knew firsthand was Sue Sylvester was capable of and didn't want to take any chances incurring the woman's wrath. And so, here he was on his "Lazy Sunday" ironing his uniform to perfection. He wondered what Sue would possibly have in mind for him this time. If she was expecting to add anything extreme to the original choreography for his Celine Dion medley, she would be sorely disappointed. Was singing for hours in French not enough for the woman anymore? Would she expect Kurt to be shot out of a cannon or something?

Kurt was so focused on ironing each and every stubborn wrinkle in his uniform that he didn't hear the knocking on the front door. Nor did he hear the door open and close gently. He didn't hear his name being called by his favorite voice in the world. He didn't hear the footsteps leading to the room where he now stood.

Blaine stood in the doorway to the laundry room, watching his boyfriend iron something he hadn't seen before. The outfit covering the ironing board was red and white, and looked suspiciously like sweats of some kind. But that couldn't be right. Kurt never wore sweats, not even to sleep in, unless there was some sort of fashion emergency. Kurt ironing such clothing with immense care? Impossible.

The curiosity ate at him, despite Kurt's "no talking while I'm ironing" rule. Blaine decided to chance it and took a few steps further into the room before speaking. "Hey babe," he greeted. "What are you doing?"

Kurt jumped in surprise and immediately stopped humming to himself. He had expected to be alone for the day. His father working in the garage, Carole out shopping for groceries, and Finn hanging out with Puck usually guaranteed him a few hours to himself every Sunday. It seemed his boyfriend had other ideas, surprise ideas that Kurt never would have anticipated. Kurt quickly turned the iron off and set it down before turning to glare at the intruder.

The glare soon wore off as Kurt took in what his gorgeous boyfriend was wearing. Instead of the usual bowtie and suspenders (that Kurt had admittedly grown to love regardless of how criminal it was to wear nearly the same outfit every day), Blaine's body was clothed in a tight black v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans that, while not as skinny as Kurt preferred, still hugged all the right places, and a pair of black tennis shoes. His hair was gel free, just like Kurt liked it. And the icing on the cake: in his hand Blaine held a beautiful red and white rose bouquet.

Kurt smiled as he accepted the flowers from Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" Kurt inquired after the couple shared their customary hello kiss.

"I decided to see you on your self-proclaimed day off," Blaine replied. "But I guess I'm interrupting something." He looked pointedly between the ironing board and his boyfriend.

Kurt understood the silent question. "Oh, that. Yeah, Sue wants me to perform for her _one last time_, although I doubt she'll stop pestering me until I'm in New York. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she expected to fly here and help her regardless of the distance," Kurt responded offhandedly.

Blaine's world stopped. Sue was the coach of the cheerleaders at McKinley. If she was asking for Kurt to perform again, that implied that he had performed with the Cheerios before. And if that implication was correct, that meant the outfit Kurt was currently ironing was a _cheerleading uniform_. Although Blaine had never said such a thing aloud, the thought of making love to his slim boyfriend while Kurt was wearing the garment was something that Blaine would immensely enjoy.

Kurt watched on amusedly as Blaine spaced out, his lust blown eyes laid steadily on the clothing still laid out across the ironing board. Luckily Kurt had gotten out the more stubborn wrinkles before Blaine arrived. Otherwise, there would be consequences to blatantly disregarding the "don't bother Kurt when he's ironing" rule they had established long ago.

"Having a good time over there?"

Kurt's teasing voice broke Blaine from his fantasies –ahem- reverie and threw him back into the real world. The real world was quite nice itself though. Kurt was standing there, a smirk on his face. And the outfit that started it all was less than three feet away.

"Just imagining you in that uniform," Blaine admitted with only the slightest hint of a blush.

"Wait. You mean you haven't seen the videos?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "There are videos?"

Kurt groaned. "Ugh, why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"Where would one find these videos?"

"Nowhere," Kurt replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Are they online?"

"No."

Blaine walked quickly to Kurt's bedroom, grabbed Kurt's laptop, sat down on Kurt's bed, and pulled Kurt's laptop onto his lap. "So they are. YouTube?"

"No."

Blaine opened up Kurt's default web browser and typed in the URL to get to the popular website. "What's the name of the video?"

Kurt groaned hopelessly. "No. I am not going to tell you."

"So there _is _a video?"

Kurt sighed. "You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope," Blaine replied with a sly smile.

"Fine. Give me the computer."

Blaine eagerly obliged. His blood was pumping at the idea of seeing Kurt in such a tempting position. He buzzed in his seat as he waited impatiently for Kurt to pull up the video in question.

"Now, you have to promise not to laugh. Or judge me in any way," Kurt commanded sternly. "This was a while back when Mercedes and I were on the squad."

Blaine nodded without really listening. Honestly, in that moment he would have willingly signed his soul over to Kurt if that was what it took to be allowed to watch the video.

"Okay, here we go then I guess." And then Kurt shuffled around until the laptop was comfortably in his lap and both he and Blaine had a good view of the screen.

The screen was black at first, then there were shuffling sounds and muffled voices. Soon the camera was focusing in on the McKinley school band. They seemed to be in the gymnasium. An assembly maybe? A few seconds later the entire Cheerios team took their positions as the music started. And then, holding his breath, Blaine was presented with the moment he had been waiting for.

Leading the way, Kurt and Mercedes strutted to their spots. Mercedes introduced the diva as they began to sing. Kurt's voice floated through the computer's small speakers in his usual flawless tone. "_Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll."_

The camera shifted between Mercedes and Kurt while each took their lines.

"_I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow.  
>There's enough room for both."<em>

Blaine felt himself grow hot from the authoritative tone Kurt was using. His thoughts were anything but dapper at the moment. _Oh, Kurt. If you wanted a little bit of both worlds, all you had to do was ask._

From that moment, Blaine was hooked. He barely noticed Mercedes dancing and singing alongside Kurt. The other Cheerios melted into the background. The only person he had eyes for was his boyfriend.

Was there any possible way that Kurt could look even _better_ in that uniform? Because Kurt was beautiful, gorgeous, flawless, perfect in his every day clothes. But that uniform just _did something_ to Blaine's insides. The way the top clung to Kurt's chest and accentuated his arms. The way the pants brought Blain's attention to a certain aspect of his boyfriend's anatomy. But who could blame him? He was a hormonal teenager after all. And who would be able to resist someone as sexy as Kurt?

If there had ever been any doubt in Blaine's mind about Kurt's sexual prowess, this video wiped it all away.

By the time the video was over, Blaine was sure he was drooling. He paused to look at the date on the video and gasped. And Kurt had told Blaine he had always been as sexual as a baby penguin… as if.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend throughout the entire video. He knew it all by heart, and he had _lived _it, so there was no point in watching the video itself. Blaine provided a much more entertaining sight anyway. The way his eyes widened with every passing second. The way he began to sweat as the video neared its end. A steamy idea planted itself in his mind then, and Kurt had no problems in going with it.

Kurt looked to his boyfriend with faux innocence and concern. "Blaine? Are you alright?" His acting skills always came in handy.

Blaine shook his head violently, seemingly coming back to his usual dapper self with a bit of effort. "Yeah. Fine. Just caught a bit off guard. I wasn't expecting something so…"

"Sensual?"

"Yeah." Blaine rubbed his hand down his face, hoping to erase some of the arousal he was sure showed in his features. "Why do you have the uniform out anyway?"

"Oh, well Sue wants me to perform my patented Celine Dion medley for her. One last victory is all she wants apparently before she vows to be nicer."

"Do you think…?" Blaine hesitates for a second, his throat becoming unbearably dry. He swallows and continues. "Do you think maybe I could see you in the uniform right now?"

Kurt mentally grins. He knew this was coming the second Blaine's eyes had glued themselves to the computer screen. On the outside he keeps a straight face. "Why do you ask?"

Blaine has a feeling that Kurt's playing hard to get, so he plays along. "I think you know exactly why."

Kurt merely smiles in reply. His intentions have been revealed and while Kurt had never considered himself a kinky person, he sort of missed the role play already. But what Blaine was proposing was simply a different type of role play, so who was Kurt to complain?

Before Kurt could move a muscle, his senses were overloaded by Blaine attacking his neck with fervent kisses intermingled with gentle nips and tugs at his pulse point. Kurt involuntarily moaned as the attentions became more heated.

"Now, go in there, put on that uniform, and meet me back here in ten minutes," Blaine growled between bites and kisses.

Kurt whimpered and nodded.

His last three coherent thoughts as he ran to the laundry room were: _I hope ten minutes is enough time, Damn Blaine is hot when he growls, _and _Thank Gaga no one else is home right now._


	7. On The Beach

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Hope these three in a row will allow you to forgive me at least a tiny bit. :]**_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed happily as he wiggled his toes in the fine white sand beneath his feet. He looked over his shoulder to see his husband carrying over a beach umbrella, a cooler filled with drinks and snacks, and a few towels as well as a beach towel for Kurt to lounge on. While Kurt usually despised being out in the sun for long amounts of time due to the potential damage it could cause to his skin, he couldn't deny Blaine and his puppy dog eyes. They were in the Caribbean after all, as Blaine had reminded, so how could they not enjoy the white sand beaches at least once?<p>

A few minutes later Blaine approached Kurt near the water's edge, his arms laden down with all of their "needed" supplies. Blaine still had a hard time believing that Kurt found all of this to be explicitly necessary. If Blaine had his way, the only thing he'd have brought was two towels and the cooler. He couldn't deny his husband's adorable pout and wide blue eyes though, so he had quickly given in to Kurt's conditions.

Kurt looked out over the expanse of clear blue water as Blaine placed all of their belongings down. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever in front of his and the sun shone brightly, gleaming off of the gently rippling water's surface. It was a beautiful sight and Kurt was extremely glad that he had given in to Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

"It's beautiful," Kurt murmured as he remained mesmerized by the view before and around him.

Blaine looked up from his prone position on the sandy beach toward Kurt's gorgeous profile. Kurt's lean and toned stomach, his long and slightly muscled legs, his perfect nose and ears, all the way up to his perfectly styled chestnut brown hair. He was perfect and Blaine was so lucky to have found him so early in life.

"It is," Blaine responded just as reverently, although he was speaking more about Kurt than the environment they now found themselves in.

Kurt inched forward just a bit so that he could let the tide wash over his feet as it rose and receded. The water was cool and a big contrast to the warm sand beneath the soles of his feet, but it was a nice contrast that caused him to sigh contentedly. Kurt looked over his should to see Blaine lying comfortably on the beach towel, looking up at him with adoration and love in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Kurt took a moment to look his husband over. Blaine's tanned skin and smatterings of dark brown chest hair, his toned and muscular calves, his strong arms, his plump, pink lips, all the way up to his tousled, unruly dark curls that Kurt loved so much. He was a vision and Kurt was so lucky to have found him so early in life.

"See something you like?" Blaine asked with a suggestive waggle of his ridiculously sexy and triangular eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. He reached out his hand and silently requested that Blaine join him. Blaine rose from the sand and walked to Kurt's side. Their fingers intertwined of their own accord once they were in reach. The couple shared a content smile before turning back to look out over the ocean.

Kurt leaned to place his head on Blaine's shoulder and the other man rearranged their arms so that Kurt could comfortably lean into his side while their fingers remained entwined. Kurt snuggled a tiny bit further into Blaine's side and squeezed their joined hands gently. Blaine happily returned the gesture.

They stood silently in the same position as the waves rolled in and out over their feet. The sound of the waves along with the birds and the gentle breeze calmed them beyond anything else they'd ever experienced other than being in each other's arms. The beach lacked any other human beings seeing as it was a private beach and only Blaine and Kurt were on the premises. It lent a serenity that Kurt had never experienced at home or on any other beach he had ever visited.

"You're perfect and I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair as he placed a chaste kiss there.

Kurt smiled before replying, "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream every single day of my life." Kurt kissed the crook of Blaine's neck before saying, "And I love you, too."

The couple moved over to the beach towel set out under the navy and red beach umbrella and laid down comfortably, Kurt held securely in Blaine's arms as they watched the sun set. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. The first day of their honeymoon and their first official day of being newlyweds could not have been better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random question: have any of you ever heard the phrase "Damn Skippy" before? I was talking with my nephew and I said that and he looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently that's not something that's commonly said in the southwest. I'm originally from Chicago, so I blamed it on that when he questioned me about it. I was just curious as to what other people thought. So, if you don't mind my weirdness, I'd appreciate your comments on that as well as the story. :]<strong>_


	8. Lips Of An Angel

_**A/N: This drabble comes from one of my own random ideas. :D It's inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.**_

* * *

><p>.~.~.~.~.~.<p>

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. Let it die. Never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel._

.~.~.~.~.~.

Blaine is awoken by his cell phone ringing incessantly. He slowly pulls himself into a sitting position and rubs his eyes tiredly. It's pitch black in his bedroom and a glance out the window tells him it's still nighttime. Trying not to wake his partner, Blaine grabs his phone from his dresser and takes the call in the next room.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine's breath catches in his throat. It's been years since he's last heard that voice. He thought they had both moved on. Kurt got together with Tyler and Blaine made a relationship with Paul. Maybe he was wrong. "Kurt? Is that – is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Kurt's voice is broken and sad. Blaine knows Kurt's been crying. "It's really good to hear your voice."

"Yours too."

"Kurt, why are you calling me so late?" Blaine takes a second to check the time. It's 3:28 AM.

"I – I…" Kurt's voice cracks and he begins to sob quietly. The sound kills Blaine. Even after all of these years apart, he's never forgotten what it was like when he was with Kurt. He'd never forget Kurt's blue/green/gray eyes, his immaculate skin, and his scathing wit.

"Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"He's gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"Blaine?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Blaine sighs. It's just like Kurt to call him crying and then worry that he's being a bother. "Kurt. You're not."

"Promise?"

"It's no problem. I'm glad you called me," Blaine assures. "You know, it's funny that you called me tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've missed you. Ever since that day we parted ways."

"Blaine. Don't."

"No, it's the truth. I've dreamt of you."

"I – I've dreamt of you too," Kurt admits. "But you're with someone."

"Most of the time I wish it was you."

Kurt laughs humorlessly. "I guess we never really moved on."

"Now, tell me what's wrong. Who's gone?"

"Tyler… my boyfriend. He got an offer for a better job in France and he took it. He told me about it last night before he broke up with me," Kurt sniffs.

Blaine couldn't hold back a gasp. He had no idea that Kurt's boyfriend was that successful. But then again, it had been years since he'd seen or spoken to anyone from Ohio. He'd been happily living in denial in Chicago as soon as he'd finished high school. After Kurt had dumped him, New York just didn't have the same appeal.

"Kurt, I'm so _so _sorry. I had no idea."

"Well, how would you? It's not as if we've talked at all the past few years."

"Kurt-"

"No, I understand."

There's an awful silence before Blaine gains the courage to speak again. "Where are you?"

"My dad's house in Lima. I'm so glad he kept this place."

Burt had become even more successful in Congress than anyone had expected and was still a representative for Ohio. He still worked the garage in his spare time and hence kept the family home in Lima. He had also bought a few vacation homes: one in New York, one in Florida, and one in Washington in case he needed to stay there for business. Blaine had seen the man on television multiple times and each time brought a smile to his face before a rush of memories that wiped the smile away.

_Lima is only ten hours from here by car, _Blaine thought. "Who's with you?"

"No one. Rachel and Finn are still in New York. Dad's in Washington with Carole."

"You sound really broken about all of this."

"I wish I had someone to talk to, to comfort me. I should have never called you, but I couldn't think of anyone else."

"Kurt… can you drive?"

"Of course. Crying isn't a disability."

Blaine hesitates. His boyfriend of two years is sleeping right in the next room. But here he is, talking to Kurt. Kurt, the only man Blaine has ever truly loved. A part of him feels like he's cheating on Paul by just _talking_ to Kurt. But talking isn't enough. "I want to see you. Would you be okay with that?"

Kurt doesn't respond for a second, probably as taken aback by Blaine's bold request as Blaine is himself. Blaine holds his breath, hoping against all odds that Kurt will see him. In his mind, if Kurt agrees to see him, then maybe they still have a chance. Maybe Kurt misses Blaine just as much as he misses Kurt.

"I don't know where you are anymore."

Blaine breath rushes out in a mixture of relief that Kurt wants to see him and sadness that they don't know each other half as well as they used to.

"I live in Chicago now, but I can drive to Lima. It's only about a seven hour drive." He says seven instead of ten because he knows Kurt would never even consider the idea otherwise.

"Only seven hours? Blaine, are you _insane_? Did you get hooked on some kind of drug since the last time I've seen you? _Seven hours_? I'm not going to make you drive seven hours just to make me feel better."

_I'd walk a thousand miles just to see your smile,_ Blaine thinks fondly. But instead he says, "It's no big deal."

"Wait. Why did you ask if I was in any shape to drive?"

"I was hoping you might meet me halfway. Ohio/Indiana state line maybe?"

"Blaine. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes. I'm well aware of what time you chose to wake me up."

"Sorry," Kurt apologizes.

Blaine dismisses Kurt's unnecessary apology with a slight scoff. "So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Meet me halfway."

"Right at the borderline."

Blaine chuckles, but continues the game. "That's where I'm gonna wait for you."

"I've been looking out, night and day."

"Took my heart to the limit, but this is where I'll stay."

Kurt laughs a true laugh that Blaine hasn't heard in years but it fills his stomach with giddy butterflies nonetheless. "Thanks for that."

"Not a problem. Does that mean I'll see you again?"

"Yes," Kurt replies with no uncertainty. "I'd love to see you again."

Blaine smiles widely. Kurt wants to see him again. _Kurt _wants to see _him_ again. He feels as is his heart might explode at any second now that he'll be reunited with Kurt.

"I'll leave in a few minutes."

"But what about Paul?"

"What about him?"

"Blaine."

Blaine sighs. "Honestly, I was going to break up with him anyway. He's a nice guy and all, but it just wasn't enough anymore. He's been talking about getting engaged and maybe getting married and I realized that I don't want that with him."

"Really? You're not just saying this because I've sort of reappeared?"

"Really. I swear."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get to the state line then?"

"Yeah. I'll text you when I'm leaving and again when I'm close by."

"So we're really doing this?"

"Kurt, you are worth it to me. Okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."

Blaine waits to hear the click that signals Kurt hung up before rushing into his room and throwing on the first pair of jeans he sees. He stays quiet as to not wake up Paul. It wouldn't make any sense to wake the man just so he could see Blaine leaving. He might be coming back; after all Kurt never said anything about rekindling their romantic relationship. Blaine wouldn't know what to say until after he'd seen Kurt. Yes, he wanted to break it off with Paul either way, but the guy deserved to know all the reasons behind it.

Blaine successfully gets dressed without waking Paul. He then slips into the closet to grab his jacket before dashing into the hallway to grab his keys. He considers leaving a note for when Paul wakes up and decides to write something short, sweet, and at least partially true.

_Hey, had to leave. A bit of an emergency. I won't be back any time soon. Call me when you see this._

Blaine feels guilty not leaving a longer explanation, but he has to leave as quickly as possible.

He walks outside, closing the door quietly behind him. He hops into his dark blue Honda Civic and drives off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: No idea where this came from, but if anyone wants me to continue it, I'd be more than glad to. Otherwise, just chalk it down to my weird mind. :]**_


	9. Chili Party

_**A/N: Hello again dear readers. Thank you all so much for your support. There are no words for how elated I feel whenever I get an e-mail regarding any of my stories.**_

_**This chapter is a prompt from **_Sunday morning on saturday: The ND boys (minus Kurt) get bored and try to eat chili peppers. They never can; the closest they got was Mike eating a centimeter of one, burning his tongue and then barfing it back up. They start having 'chili parties' to try and get someone to eat a whole one. Finn is hosting the latest 'chili party' when Kurt comes down after hearing screams. They tell him about the chilies and he just shoves like 5 chilies into his mouth; the boys are in awe of how easily he ate them. Blaine kisses him and burns his tongue.

_**Firstly, I'd like to thank you for such an original and fun prompt. Nothing I'd ever think up, that's for sure. Writing Mike puking and Blaine burning his tongue were the most fun. :D**_

_**Hope I did your idea justice. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>There are tons of fads going around the world due to the internet; planking and 'the cinnamon challenge' being just a couple of the more well-known ones. 'How do such fads start?' you may ask. The answer: someone somewhere was bored out of their mind.<em>

"I'm _so_ bored," Finn stated as he looked around the room petulantly. The New Directions boys were having their traditional hang-out day as they did every Friday. This week the get-together was taking place at Puck's.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "This is pretty lame guys."

Artie looked up from the television screen he had previously been focused on. They had just finished yet another COD tournament (the fourth one of the day) and even the action packed game was losing its appeal.

"We should do something else," Mike suggested from his seat beside Artie.

"Well, duh," Puck replied from his spot on his bed. "The question is: what?"

"We could sing?" Blaine offered. Everyone turned to look at him like he was insane and the idea was quickly shot down.

"I read about this crazy thing on the internet where people try to eat crazy amounts of random foods," Rory proposed.

"Go on," Finn requested, leaning forward to better hear the boy.

"Well some people eat cinnamon, but I don't think that would be all too interesting."

"I know!" Puck crowed triumphantly.

"What?" The group turned expectantly to Puck and awaited his answer.

"My sister likes her food spicy so there's a whole drawer of Habanero peppers in my fridge. We can eat those!"

"That would definitely be interesting," Mike mused.

"Isn't that a bit… intense?" Blaine commented anxiously.

"What's wrong Anderson? Not man enough to eat a few peppers?" Puck taunted.

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just think the idea is a bit reckless, is all."

"Well, you can always chicken out. No one would expect you to do anything that might damage your precious esophagus."

"Hey, just leave Blaine out of it if that's what he wants," Artie interjected before the argument could become any more heated.

Puck scoffed dismissively. "Whatever. Who's in?"

The boys glanced around before they all raised their hands, minus Blaine.

"Aw, come on Anderson. You have balls, use them."

Blaine shook his head adamantly. "Kurt would kill me if he found out about this. What if I just referee?"

Puck shook his head in disappointment and coughed a barely disguised, "Whipped." Blaine glared and Puck conceded. "Alright, sure, you can ref."

"Let's do this!" Finn yelled excitedly.

The boys made their way over into the kitchen and sat around the table. Puck went and grabbed the chilies out of the fridge and laid one in front of each boy, except for Blaine. The pepper was smaller than most of the boys expected and had a yellow-orange hue. Puck took a seat in the last empty chair.

"Alright, these peppers are some of the hottest ones out there," he announced. "So be prepared to feel like your mouth is on fire." He pointed to the sink. "There's the sink for those of you who can't handle it."

The boys nodded collectively. The room turned quiet as the boys stared pensively at the chili pepper set before them. After a few moments of silence Blaine said, "So… who's going first?"

No one spoke for what felt like hours until eventually Artie spoke up. "I'll go. I'm closest to the sink anyway."

The boys nodded and there were scattered words of encouragement as Artie picked up the pepper in his gloved hands.

"Here's goes nothing," he said apprehensively before opening his mouth and bringing the pepper just millimeters from his mouth. After a second's hesitation he took a tiny nibble. He immediately screeched and threw the pepper onto the table, grasping for the sink desperately.

The others burst into raucous laughter. What's funnier to a group of teenage boys than watching a friend willingly hurt themselves, right?

Artie remained at the sink, chugging the tap water like no tomorrow. His face was red and his breathing was heavy, both side effects of the amount of heat the tiny pepper packed inside. A few minutes later he returned to the table, his mouth open and panting still.

"Not, funny," he said between breaths.

"I'll go next," Rory volunteered. He suffered the same fate as Artie.

Each boy took his turn and each suffered the same fate. Eventually it was Puck's turn and everyone watched with baited breath. Could the badass actually eat a whole Habanero pepper?

Puck managed a whole two nibbles before he too dashed to the sink and doused his burning tongue with as much water as humanly possible.

Once he returned to the table, there was a tense silence. Seconds later, the table burst into simultaneous chatter.

"We _have _to do that again."

"I'm just having a bad day. I could eat one of those things easy."

"That was _insane_."

"It felt like an inferno in my mouth."

"We should try again next weekend."

"Dudes, that was awesome."

"Imagine if someone actually ate a whole one of those!"

"So, it's decided," Puck announced. "We are most definitely doing that again next weekend."

"Totally," Finn agreed.

That week came and went and soon it was Friday night again. This time the boys had congregated at Finn and Kurt's house. Kurt remained in his room doing who knew what once the boys arrived. After everyone had greeted him, the boys made their way to the Hudson-Hummel kitchen and sat around the small table in the same order they had while at Puck's. Finn walked to the fridge and pulled out the bag of chilies he had bought for their current situation specifically.

One by one the boys attempted to get farther than the one who had gone previously. So far, the one who had eaten the most was Mike. It seemed five nibbles were enough to send the teen running to the bathroom. Seconds later the sounds of vomiting floated through the walls and the boys remaining at the table scrunched their noses in disgust and pity.

Meanwhile Kurt had been cooped up in his room, trying in vain to focus on the essay he had to do for his AP English Literature class. He stared at the screen of his laptop and the two sentence word document in front of him. How was he supposed to do his work when every five seconds screaming could be heard from the kitchen? The boys downstairs were known to do some crazy things; Kurt would be the first to say so. But what could they possibly be doing that had them screaming so often?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kurt decided to go downstairs and investigate. Once he reached the kitchen he pushed open the door and his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Maybe he should have just stayed in his bubble of ignorant bliss upstairs…

The group of boys was currently watching with rapt attention as Puck cautiously bit into the tip of what Kurt knew to be a Habanero pepper, one of the hottest chili peppers known to man. That would explain the multitude of pained shouts Kurt had been hearing for the last half hour.

Kurt felt a small surge of pride when he noted that his boyfriend was the only male who was chugging from a water bottle or fanning his tongue. Of course Blaine wouldn't be idiotic enough to try to burn his tongue off. Sometimes Kurt just couldn't understand why some people, especially the boys sitting before him, found it entertaining to injure themselves. They were lucky Regionals wasn't for a few months, otherwise Rachel would have killed them all for attempting something so potentially damaging to their voices.

Kurt finally stepped into the kitchen and asked rhetorically, "What is going on here?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look guiltily at Kurt.

"Nothing," Finn defended, taking the pepper from Puck's hands and hiding it behind his back.

"That was a rhetorical question, Finn," Kurt replied, already exasperated with his step-brother's antics.

"What?" Finn asked dumbly.

"It means you're not supposed to answer it," Artie informed politely.

"Oh." Finn turned his head questioningly toward Kurt. "Then why did you ask?"

There was a collective groaning as Kurt face-palmed. "Never you mind, Finn. The point is that I know what you idiots were doing and I want to know why you were torturing yourselves such."

"We weren't torturing ourselves…"

"I think he's talking about the screams," Blaine interjected helpfully.

"Oh. Well, the peppers were really hot, so of course we'd scream. But they were manly screams, right?"

Kurt had never had to exert more self-control than he was right at that moment. "Sure, Finn. The manliest screams I've ever heard."

"Even manlier than Burt?"

"Sure," Kurt replied through clenched teeth. "Now, will one of you please enlighten me on why you were eating chilies in the first place?"

"It was Puck's idea," Finn replied.

Kurt turned to the boy in question. "Noah?"

"We got bored last weekend when we hung out at my house," Puck defended.

Kurt sighed. Then he had an idea. "Give me one of those things."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," Kurt ordered with his signature glare. Puck withered and passed one of the peppers to Kurt.

Kurt took it and stuffed it into his mouth, swallowing it whole. The boys watched with fear and waited silently for the after effects to take place. After a few seconds nothing happened and the boys exploded.

"How did you do that?"

"Why aren't you screaming?"

"Did you really eat it?"

"What's going on here?"

"That was crazy!"

"Do that again!"

Kurt smirked at the general uproar. "Give me a few more."

Finn passed over four more chilies and the boys watched as Kurt ate them one by one until the small pile disappeared.

"How is that even possible?" Finn whispered.

The others looked on in awe as Kurt smiled like nothing significant had happened.

Blaine couldn't handle it anymore and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"Ew, dude! That's my brother!" Finn shouted.

"Get some, Anderson!" Puck laughed.

"Should we give them some time alone?" Mike suggested.

After a few heated seconds, the couple pulled apart. Kurt grinned as he took in the kiss-swollen lips of his boyfriend who was currently panting, either from lack of breath or the heat from their kiss.

Blaine scrunched his nose and Kurt couldn't help thinking how adorable his boyfriend was in that moment.

"Dude, you alright?" Artie asked uncomfortably.

"I think I just burned my tongue," Blaine said. Although with the way his tongue was sticking out, it sounded more like he had said, "I thwink I wust bwurned my twongue."

The group of boys around him melted into hysterical fits of laughter, apparently unable to resist the temptation to laugh at Blaine's misfortune.

"It's not funny," Blaine pouted.

This simply caused more laughter.

"Best, idea, ever," Puck choked out between guffaws.


	10. Fears

_**A/N: Here's some sweet sadness. Really short, jsyk.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed contentedly as he snuggled further into Kurt's side. "What would I ever do without you?"<p>

Kurt shifted from his previous prone position so that he could sit up and freely run his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. "What do you mean?"

Blaine wiggled when Kurt's fingers pressed on the sensitive spot of his scalp that sent a wave of pleasure down his spine. "Nothing really; just that I love you and you're a huge part of my life and I'd never want to live a day without you by my side."

"We all die someday, Blaine. Some sooner than others."

Blaine involuntarily raised his eyebrows. What was Kurt going on about? "Yes," he agreed cautiously, "but what does that have to do with us?"

Kurt sighed before responding, "We're humans, Blaine. I'm simply pointing out the fact that humans die. We don't last forever; someday one of us will be gone and the other will be alone."

Blaine pulled himself and looked Kurt directly in the eye. "Why are you saying that?"

Kurt averted his gaze. He simply couldn't look into the glowing eyes of his boyfriend and say what he was thinking. Kurt was just having a moment where his negative thoughts outweighed all the positives. Even Blaine's intoxicating presence couldn't always keep those darker thoughts at bay, despite how much better he made Kurt feel.

Blaine grasped Kurt's chin and raised his head so that their gazes were connected again. "Kurt? Baby, is something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head as best he could with Blaine's grip still firm on his chin. "No, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Kurt's voice was soft, tipping Blaine off to the fact that everything was _not_ fine. "Kurt, you can talk to me. We tell each other anything, right?"

Kurt nodded. He thought back to when he had first met Blaine all those years ago on that staircase in Dalton. How, even though they had barely met and Kurt was _spying_ on the Warblers, Blaine still took Kurt out for coffee and helped him with his problems. How this gorgeous man loved him, despite all the ups and downs of his past. How he had confided in Blaine with secrets that not even his father knew. In those first few months, Blaine had become Kurt's world and the attachment only grew stronger with time.

Blaine nodded encouragingly. "So, why don't you tell me what's bugging you?"

"I just…" Kurt sighed, but refused to let himself bury these gnawing thoughts away any longer. Blaine would understand; he wouldn't judge. "Today's the anniversary of my mother's death and it got me to thinking."

Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Talking about his mother was something that was still hard for Kurt; it probably always would be. "Thinking about?"

"What I would do if I ever lost you."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine replied softly. "Baby, you'll never lose me."

"You can't promise me that," Kurt sniffled.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, encompassing his boyfriend in a cocoon of love and comfort. He smiled softly as Kurt snuggled further into the embrace, his head leaning down to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had known about Kurt's insecurities previous to this, but he'd never known they were so poignant, so at the surface of Kurt's thoughts.

"Kurt," Blaine made sure to have Kurt's full attention before he continued. "I know I can't promise you that I won't ever die or get injured in some way because that's unrealistic and I won't put you through that. But, I _will _promise that I will love you for as long as you'll have me. I can promise that I will stand by you through the highs and the lows. I can promise that no matter how tough life gets for us in the future, you will always have my heart."

Kurt wiped his eyes. The words that Blaine had just spoken were somehow exactly what Kurt needed to hear in that moment. To be honest, Kurt wasn't exactly sure where this sudden sadness was coming from, but he knew that his boyfriend was being completely sincere. Blaine would never leave him intentionally; Blaine would never stop loving him either. To hear those words come from the love of his life validated something for Kurt that until then he didn't know he'd been feeling insecure about.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, kissing the skin there and whispering in a soft voice, "Thank you."

It had been just barely audible, but Blaine had heard it. He smiled and pulled Kurt closer. If there was one thing that Blaine Anderson was more than happy to do, it was to hold Kurt Hummel in his arms.

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going _anywhere_."

"I know."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, no idea where that came from. Well, I kind of have an idea where it came from, but that's not the point.**_


	11. Fuckin Perfect

_**A/N: Since music is my life, nearly everything I write is somehow inspired by one song or another. Here's a song-fic. Enjoy! And feel free to review. –hint hint nudge nudge- It's AU with a flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart clenched as he took in Kurt's huddled figure. No one deserved to be cheated on, especially not Kurt Hummel – beautiful, talented, funny, smart, undeniably sexy Kurt.<p>

That Logan jackass didn't know what he was missing, what he was throwing away. But Blaine knew. Blaine had always known.

Blaine had tried to warn Kurt from the beginning. Logan was nothing more than an egotistical idiot who wanted to get into Kurt's incredibly tight jeans. Honestly, Blaine didn't see why Kurt would even be interested in the boy in the first place.

But, as Kurt had often said, Logan was the only out gay boy who had ever showed a romantic interest in Kurt, no matter how tactless the boy happened to be. Besides, he was popular and that in itself was something that Kurt had never really experienced before. It was like an Alexander McQueen scarf he just never had saved enough for now being given to him for free. Blaine understood how something like that could blind Kurt from the obvious truth.

Kurt was broken. He hadn't left his bedroom since the infamous incident of Friday night's house party. Blaine thought back on the scenario as he slowly approached Kurt's side.

**-Flashback-**

It had been like any other house party thrown by high schoolers: alcohol, inappropriate dancing, party games, more alcohol, and random hook-ups wherever there was any available space. Blaine had attended only because Kurt had begged him to. Kurt had that effect on Blaine, the one where Blaine's brain turned to mush and he willingly agreed with whatever Kurt said once the taller boy implemented his trademark puppy dog eyes.

Blaine, the self-proclaimed designated driver, sat on one of the unoccupied couches, contently sipping from his can of soda, 7-UP due to Kurt's insistence that it was healthier since it contained natural flavors and a tad bit less sugar than the other choices. Kurt meanwhile danced across the room with his Cheerio friends, pausing every now and then to ingest another drink. A few songs in Logan disappeared from Kurt's side, probably with some lame excuse that Kurt wouldn't question in his inebriated state.

Soon after, Blaine was called over to Kurt's side. Kurt begged him to dance and Blaine couldn't find any legitimate reason to decline, so he tried his best to keep up with Kurt's wild movements. Blaine smiled because if Kurt was sober he'd be utterly embarrassed by his actions right now. But this Kurt was adorable, free from inhibitions and not afraid in the least to throw his arms in the air and sing along loudly with whatever song pulsed through the speakers. This Kurt didn't care that his hair was a mess and that his designer clothes were sure to wrinkle.

Nearly an hour passed and Logan hadn't returned. Kurt was starting to get worried and asked Blaine to help search for the missing boy. As much as Blaine wanted to keep Kurt to himself, he couldn't deny his friend and so the two pushed their way out of the crowded living room-turned-dance floor and split up. Kurt took the rooms upstairs and Blaine searched downstairs.

Blaine asked whoever looked at least partly sober if they'd seen Logan anywhere. Most didn't know who he was talking about or were too involved in _other activities_ to answer him. Blaine sighed irritably and was just about to give up when he heard a shriek from upstairs.

_Kurt._

Blaine rushed up the stairs, following his instincts that led him to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. As he approached the room he noticed that the door was wide open and a lithe figure stood in the doorway, shaking slightly. Blaine knew without a doubt that the body belonged to Kurt. He'd know those legs and hips anywhere.

"Kurt?" Blaine cautiously moved toward the boy in question. Kurt didn't respond. Blaine looked into the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Inside laid a king sized bed which was inhabited by two people, what looked like a boy and a girl. Once Blaine's eyes adjusted completely to the darkness he could make out who was inside. Logan, Kurt's boyfriend. Logan, _Kurt's boyfriend_, was lying naked in a bed with a blonde girl who had the decency to cover her nude body. Decency Logan apparently didn't have.

Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth was parted in the perfect example of shock and disbelief. His breathing was harsh and shallow; something Blaine knew meant Kurt was furious. Blaine risked facing Kurt's wrath by carefully wrapping a hand around Kurt's wrist, whether to give him comfort or prevent him from running off Blaine wasn't sure.

Logan seemed to come out of his trance, immediately wrapping a sheet around himself and walking toward Kurt. "Kurt, I can explain."

Kurt laughed mirthlessly, glaring at the other boy with so much malice Blaine was surprised he didn't drop to the ground right then and there. "There's nothing to explain. It's all quite obvious," Kurt replied coldly. His voice held more ice than Blaine had ever witnessed and he involuntarily shuddered.

"Kurt, please, I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, so you _weren't _in bed with some girl?"

"I –"

"No, actually, I don't want to hear a word." Kurt turned, seemingly taking in Blaine's presence for the first time, and looked completely sober despite the large amount of alcohol plaguing his bloodstream. "Blaine, let's get out of here."

Blaine blinked three times before he realized Kurt was expecting a response. "What?"

"I said, let's get out of here."

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course. Sure."

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and the two left the room, Logan protesting loudly behind them. They walked deliberately down the stairs and back into the living room so that Kurt could say his goodbyes. Blaine waited awkwardly as Kurt hugged his friends and told them that he would text them the details later. Once Kurt was finished, he took Blaine's hand in his once again and the duo walked out the door without looking back.

**-End Flashback-**

So here they were, Blaine comforting his friend as Kurt resolutely withheld the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Blaine was hurting nearly as bad as Kurt was. He was tired of watching Kurt's heart break. First his crush on Finn, then Sam, and now the two-timing bastard known as Logan. Blaine had been there for Kurt through each of those incidents. He hadn't known at first that he was in love with the boy currently in his arms. Actually, he hadn't figured it out until after the time he had foolishly tried to date a slightly older guy he had met at The GAP. That relationship, if one could even call it that, lasted less than two days.

That had been three months ago. Blaine hadn't wanted to risk his friendship with Kurt so he kept his feelings to himself. But now, seeing Kurt broken once again, it strengthened his urge to tell Kurt the truth. Blaine felt the butterflies fluttering excitedly in his stomach and decided he would follow his instincts. He would tell Kurt he loved him, and he would do it the way he did best: through song.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sniffled, which Blaine took as encouragement to continue.

"I'm going to sing you a song, and I want you to really listen to it, okay? Can you do that for me?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded shakily, his body still a bit fragile from his withheld emotion.

"Great. Now, first let's lean you back against the wall so I can stand up." Blaine carefully leaned Kurt against the wall so that he was sitting up and facing the center of the room. "Perfect. Ready?"

Kurt nodded again, his arms unconsciously wrapping around himself to keep him together.

Blaine smiled sadly at the sight, but soon reminded himself that he was supposed to be singing. He took a deep breath and let the words flow straight from his heart.

_I know how you feel inside_

_You're in love and so am I_

_But you're with some other guy_

_I should be the one by your side._

_He cheated_

_Made you feel no good_

_I told you that he would_

_I knew he'd make you cry._

Kurt sniffled, but otherwise remained entranced by the sound of Blaine's smooth, deep voice.

Blaine's voice had always had calming properties for Kurt and he was beyond grateful for having Blaine in his life. He let the tone calm him before he realized he was supposed to be listening to the lyrics because Blaine had specifically asked him to.

_You're broken_

_Let me make it better_

_Glue you back together_

_Just give me a try._

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I will never make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect_

_You'll see._

Kurt gasped. Blaine was singing about the two of them getting together! His best friend, the boy who had always been by his side, was singing about mending Kurt's broken heart and being with him. But Blaine had never showed any such interest before, why now? Was he serious or was he just singing this to make Kurt feel better?

_At his house you found the clothes_

_Tried to play you and say, "Whose are those?"_

_He's so stupid_

_Here's how I know_

_What kind of genius would let perfection go?_

Blaine thought Kurt was perfect? No one had ever said that before… Kurt shook the thoughts from his mind and focused on the lyrics Blaine was currently singing.

_He's conceited_

_Only 'bout himself_

_He loves nobody else_

_He ain't even fly._

_You're broken _

_Let me make it better_

_Glue you back together_

_Just give me a try._

Kurt wanted to give Blaine a try. He'd had feelings for Blaine ever since they met for the first time. Something about the hazel eyes and curly hair had pulled Kurt in from the very beginning. Blaine was passionate, caring, selfless, and extremely intelligent. He shared the same admiration for Broadway and an addiction for coffee. The two had so much in common and whatever they didn't have in common wasn't annoying, but rather interesting.

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I will never make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect_

_You'll see._

Blaine saw the tears leak slowly from Kurt's eyes and couldn't resist stepping over and wiping them away from Kurt's flawless skin, skin that felt softer than a flower petal. Blaine smiled lovingly at the boy before him and hoped that Kurt was getting the message he was trying to get across.

_It's gonna take time to heal that hole he left_

_Exactly how long I don't know_

_But you got pain and I know the remedy_

_You gotta start kicking it with someone like me_

_Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts_

_Start to thinking it's all your fault_

_But baby don't you go and blame yourself cause_

_He's just a douche bag_

_He's just a douche bag._

Kurt laughed at that. Yes, Logan was indeed a douche bag. Apparently he was an in the closet while still out of the closet kind of douche bag.

Blaine grinned when Kurt laughed, feeling accomplished that he had gotten Kurt t feel even the slightest bit happier.

_I was hoping you'd let me replace him_

_I would straight erase him, right out of your mind._

Kurt nodded. Blaine was definitely doing a good job of erasing the other guy out of Kurt's mind. All Kurt could think about was the gorgeous boy in front of him, singing his heart out.

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I will never make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect_

_You'll see._

Kurt joined in the next repeat of the chorus, seeing as he knew the words now. Their voices blended together perfectly and Kurt couldn't help smiling.

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I will never make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect._

_Oh, oh, yeah._

Blaine released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Somehow during his performance he and Kurt became mere inches apart. Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath; he could faintly smell the mint lingering from Kurt's toothpaste. His sense of smell was overpowered by vanilla and sweat and alcohol and _Kurt._ He was in Heaven.

Kurt sat perfectly still as the last note floated out in the air. Blaine was _so close_. All he had to do was lean forward and then their lips would be touching. Kurt wanted to so badly, to just close the gap and feel if Blaine's lips were as warm and gentle as they looked. But he didn't want to risk what they already had. He'd wait for Blaine to make the first move.

Neither boy moved for the longest time. What felt like hours, which was really only seconds, silently passed between them. Blaine was having a hard time deciding what he should do. Should he just kiss Kurt as he so badly desired? Would that ruin their relationship? What if Kurt didn't want Blaine to kiss him? What if he was flattered by the number, but still saw Blaine as a friend? What if Blaine kissed him but he was completely repulsed?

Kurt could see the conflicting emotions pass behind Blaine's eyes – the worry, the fear, the anxiety. Was Blaine thinking the same things Kurt had? Was he scared to make the first move in case it ruined their friendship? Once they kissed, would things be okay? If things didn't work out, could they ever be the same? But it didn't matter. _No guts, no glory,_ Kurt thought wryly to himself.

Before Blaine had time to back out or say a single word, Kurt's lips were on his.

It was utter bliss.

They kissed for endless seconds until the need to breathe outweighed the need to kiss.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, just as breathless.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, Blaine," Kurt chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Blaine grinned widely and instantly crushed his mouth onto Kurt's. It wasn't really necessary, but now that Blaine could he would take every opportunity to kiss Kurt. Kissing Kurt was ethereal. It was electricity and fireworks and bliss and Heaven and coffee and Blaine's favorite candy all wrapped into one. It was perfect and Blaine never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, that ended up being WAY longer than it was supposed to be.**_

_**Anyway, the song was "Fuckin' Perfect" by Travis Garland. Look it up if you haven't heard it. It's a beautiful cover and I adore it to pieces.**_


	12. Glitter On The Floor

_**A/N: Hello everyone! This thought came to me due to the song, "In Da Club" by 50 Cent. So… enjoy!  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song mentioned in this story. It is called "Take It Off" and it belongs to Ke$ha (AKA Ke-dollar sign-ha [Glee reference, couldn't resist :D]).  
>Warnings: Klaine smut! -ish...<strong>

* * *

><p>The bass pulsed through the wooden floor, up all the way through his signature boots and into his chest, causing his heart to beat sporadically. His hips grinded against the air in rhythm to the music pounding out of the larger and smaller speakers set up just right throughout the room. His entire body felt sweaty but for once it didn't bother him in the slightest. He felt too good to stop now.<p>

_Lose your mind. Lose it now. Lose your clothes, in the crowd.  
>We're delirious; tear it down. 'Til the sun comes back around.<br>Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans. Everybody breaking bottles; it's a filthy hot mess. And down to get laid. Ain't enough to designate, a driver so  
>I don't give a - I don't give a - I don't give a -<em>

Out of nowhere arms wrapped around his waist from behind and hands landed deftly on his ever-moving hips, following his rhythm easily. The hands slid up under his sweat-drenched white t-shirt and grasped firmly onto his waist. The calloused fingers were familiar and brought a sense of comfort amidst all the chaos.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around.  
>It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free-for-all.<br>And they turn me on when they take it off. When they take it off. Everybody take it off.  
>There's a place I know if you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor.  
>And they turn me on when they take it off. When they take it off. Everybody take it off.<em>

Hot bodies, dense air, and the voice of Ke$ha filled his senses as he continued to dance sensually with his partner. Clubs weren't really his scene, but right now everything was overwhelming but yet still not enough. He wanted more, he wanted to let himself go completely and watch as all inhibitions faded away. So he drank in the scent of the man behind him and grinded back against the heat hovering over him.

A groan rewarded his efforts and he smirked to himself. He knew just what that sound meant.

The man turned around to see his utterly sexy husband sporting a very obvious hard-on.

Blaine groaned again once the mischievous look of his husband became visible. That look only meant bad things.

Kurt lithely wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck with a naughty grin. He pulled in close, leaving not even a centimeter between their two heated bodies.

Blaine couldn't take any more and began attacking Kurt's flawless skin with heated kisses, nipping at the taller man's earlobe before whispering huskily into his ear, "Let's get out of here."

Kurt moaned loudly at the attention and nodded his head incessantly. "Yes, _yes_."

The couple quickly pushed their way through the gyrating bodies swamping the dance floor and made their way outside into the cool New York City air. Kurt, who'd always been more adept, called for a cab while being deliciously distracted by Blaine's talented mouth working at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Minutes later a taxi pulled up to the curb beside them and Kurt considered sending the cab away and just getting a hotel room nearby, but before he could voice such an idea he was already being pushed into the backseat by an impatient Blaine.

It took every ounce of self-restraint to not go at each other right then and there in the back of the cab. "He's probably seen tons of that sort of thing anyway," Blaine had argued. But Kurt refused to lower his dignity simply because he couldn't control his raging lust, so they had waited as patiently as two excited men could during the short but still too long trip to their apartment.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, Blaine shoved a handful of bills into the cabbie's hand and half-pulled, half-dragged Kurt to their apartment door. His fingers fumbled with the keys, eventually unlocking the door and pushing it open. Kurt hurried through the doorway, followed swiftly by his husband.

They were a tangle of limbs as they blindly stumbled toward the bedroom, all hands, lips, teeth, and tongues.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Blaine sighed contentedly as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

Kurt smiled, feeling completely sated. "We should do that more often."

"Go to the club, act as if we're strangers, and then come home to have hot sex?"

Kurt chuckled and snuggled further into his husband's arms. "Yes. Especially the hot sex part."

Blaine hummed in response, feeling sleep already taking over.

"Sweet dreams."


	13. An Atypical Performance

_**A/N: This prompt comes from **_Sunday morning on saturday: Glee club has to sing their fave songs for class and everyone does the expected thing. Blaine: Katy Perry, Rachel: Barbara, etc. Only Kurt does an amazing rendition of Come as You Are by Nirvana.

_**My confession: while I have heard a select few Nirvana songs, I had never heard of that particular one (yes go ahead and ridicule my limited taste in music… and feel free to recommend anything you think I should hear in any genre, seeing as I have an open mind) so this was a bit weird for me, to be honest. Hopefully you enjoy it anyway.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter, but I do recommend you give them all a listen. :] I also, obviously, do not own Glee or anything even remotely related to it. (Unless you count an obsessive love of anything Klaine—because I definitely have that.)**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Everyone would be singing their favorite songs. Usually it would be just another day for Kurt; after all, he sang his favorite songs every day. But today he had decided to do something he wouldn't normally do. The members of the New Directions were in for a surprise this time.<p>

All Kurt could focus on the entire day of classes was the solo he planned to sing once his turn came about in Glee Club. For the third time that day, he nearly cursed the fact that Glee was his final class of the day. Through his math class he had been doodling lyrics, as well as his science and English classes. In French he had spoken the lyrics fluently to an unknowing audience. The only times he hadn't really been focused on his song were lunch (where he had been very distracted by Blaine) and art class (where Brittany begged him to draw a dolphin for her).

He watched anxiously as the final seconds of his last class ticked away. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"Class dismissed."

Kurt was the first one out of the classroom and out into the hallway. He stopped at his locker to drop off the unnecessary objects from his day and quickly made his way to the choir room. He wasn't surprised to see Rachel already there talking quietly with Brad. Probably making sure that he still remembered the accompaniment to the latest Barbara song she was obsessed with.

Kurt smiled fondly at his friend before walking over to his usual seat at the back row of the risers. He sat down primly and placed his messenger bag on the empty seat to his left, knowing that Blaine would undoubtedly be taking the seat to his right once he arrived. Which should be in about _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Punctual as always, Blaine walked into the classroom and smiled warmly at Kurt before strolling over and taking his usual seat to Kurt's right. The couple shared a quick kiss before anyone decided to make a big deal over the sign of affection.

"So, excited for you song?" Blaine inquired, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He might as well have been bouncing up and down in his seat, he looked the part of an excited puppy so well.

Kurt smiled at his energetic boyfriend and laughed to himself as he was rewarded with a megawatt grin.

"I am," Kurt replied. "It's definitely going to be… different this time around."

"Different?" Blaine quirked a triangular brow. "How so?"

"Can't tell you," Kurt responded with just a hint of amusement. "It's a surprise."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a chipper Mr. Shue.

"Alright everyone! Today is the day you will each perform your favorite songs. The order will be as follows today: We will start with Rachel, then Finn, followed by Puck. Then Mike followed by Sam. We'll then hear from Blaine and end the day with Kurt. Everyone else will be able to perform tomorrow. Any questions?" Mr. Schue paused for the briefest second before continuing, "Great. Take it away, Rachel."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue." She quickly stepped down from her seat and took center stage on the floor. "Now, I am going to be performing a song by my idol, Barbara Streisand. Someday I hope to sing with her in person. This song is called _The Shadow of Your Smile_."

"Surprise, surprise," Kurt grumbled. He sat silently with the rest of the club as Rachel performed and applauded along with everyone else when she finished. As predictable as the choice was, Rachel was still an amazing talent when she sang, show tunes in particular.

"Great! Finn?"

Finn took Rachel's stop to explain his choice. "I chose a song by one of my favorite bands, The Maine. I know they're not hard rock like everyone usually expects from me, but I think they have cool songs. Anyway, the song is called _Everything I Ask For._"

"Obviously for Rachel," Kurt mused to himself.

The performance was followed with perfunctory applause and the next person took their place in the center of the room. Each song choice was as predictable as the last, in Kurt's opinion. Puck sang "Paint the Town Red," Sam (who was going through another Justin Beiber phase) chose "One Less Lonely Girl," and Mike sang a dance filled version of a song Kurt had never heard before called "I Was Made for Dancing."

Thirty-five minutes later, Blaine's turn to sing had finally come around. Kurt was excited to see his boyfriend perform. Although Blaine's music choice was as predictable as everyone else's were, any song Blaine sung somehow became his own and each performance was something Kurt knew Blaine kept close to his heart.

"Hey everyone." Kurt thought it was adorable that Blaine still introduced himself whenever he had a song to perform. He was integrating into the group pretty well given the circumstances, but he still felt a bit nervous about performing in front of everyone in such an intimate setting as the choir room. "I'm going to be singing _Hummingbird Heartbeat _by current pop icon Katy Perry." He winked at Kurt and said, "This one's for you."

Kurt smiled and blushed the tiniest bit as everyone turned to him with knowing glances and smiles.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time, every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom, like a flower that you've never seen  
>Under the sun we are one burning energy<em>

The blush increased at the first line and turned darker as the lyrics went on along with progressively provocative dance moves.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

"Wanky!"

_The taste of your honey is so sweet and you give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<em>

Blaine grinned at Kurt's flushed face as he continued to sing.

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat_

The room exploded in applause and catcalls one Blaine's sang the final note. Kurt clapped politely as his flushed cheeks finally had the chance to cool off. He was next and had to look his best, after all.

"Thank you for that… wonderful performance, Blaine," Mr. Shue said awkwardly as Blaine went to take his seat.

"That would have made Ms. Holiday proud," Quinn commented with a smile.

Everyone murmured their agreement and Blaine looked to Kurt questioningly. Kurt replied silently with an "I'll tell you later" kind of look. It was a bit of a long story, but Kurt had liked Holly and he was sure Blaine would have too.

"I'm sure she would have," Mr. Shue remarked thoughtfully. "Now, we'll move on to the last performance of the day. Kurt, are you ready to perform?"

Kurt nodded and strode confidently to the middle of the room. "This is going to be unexpected for you all, the guys especially. Feel free to bask in my glory."

The teens shared bemused looks but turned back to face forward once the band began to play.

_Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend_

_As an old enemy_

"Is that?" Finn questioned hesitantly.

"Nirvana!" Puck answeredhysterically.

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest as a friend_

_As an old_

_Memoria, memoria_

_Memoria, memoria_

Kurt's voice had been at the lower part of his register so far, and the way he somehow gritted his voice while still getting emotion across stunned everyone in the room.

_Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach_

_As I want you to be_

_As a trend, as a friend_

_As an old_

_Memoria, memoria_

_Memoria, memoria_

Kurt internally patted himself on the back. No one had been expecting him to do a song like this. Then again, no one had any idea that Kurt listen to classic rock music sometimes.

_And I swear that I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_Memoria, memoria_

_Memoria, memoria_

_(No I don't have a gun)_

Kurt decided to switch things up at the last minute. Rather than completely the song in the same key he'd been using so far, he sang the final verse in a higher part of his register.

_And I swear that I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_No I don't have a gun_

_Memoria, memoria_

The members of New Directions sat unmoving, completely shell shocked by Kurt's performance. Slowly, Sam and Artie began to applaud. They were soon joined by Puck, Mr. Schue, Finn, and Rachel. Then, within seconds of each other, the entire room was applauding and cheering.

Blaine jumped from his seat and dashed to Kurt's side. Before Kurt could say a word, his mouth was otherwise occupied.


	14. Subway Meeting

_**A/N: Oddly enough, this plot came to me last night right before I fell asleep. It was written a lot differently then, but since I had nothing to write it down on I had to wait until morning and this is the result. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed his way through the bustling crowd of New York City streets as he walked toward the nearest subway entrance with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. His dreams of Broadway had fallen to the wayside once NYADA didn't work out, but Kurt pursued his second love, fashion, just as happily if not more so.<p>

Kurt had snagged one of the most sought after internships of all: Vogue magazine. Maybe it was due to his personality, or maybe his stylish choice of dress during the fateful interview, but the fact of the matter was that Kurt Hummel became an intern/assistant to the most renowned senior editor in the company, Carmen Williams.

The woman treated Kurt well enough, but she was strict and very set in her ways, something Kurt had to learn early on. While the situation was a bit stressful at the least of times, Kurt persevered because he knew after one more year he was bound to either be hired permanently or have quite the recommendation when he went out on his own.

The reason behind the smile on Kurt's face this morning, however, had nothing to do with work and everything to do with one of his true best friends, Rachel Berry. Rachel, like Kurt, had attended NYADA. Rather than deciding on another career path though, she stuck to her guns and eventually earned a major role on an off-Broadway production that received multitudes of good reviews. She had called last night to deliver some big news.

**-Flashback-**

Kurt woke with a start, rubbing his eyes blearily as he searched around his darkened room for the source of the infernal racket that awoke him in the first place. During his search his gaze swept over his alarm clock and the bright numbers flashed before his eyes spitefully: 4:53 AM.

_Who in the world would call me at this time?_ He thought grumpily to himself. Finally his eyes found the muffled light of his cell phone, which was still ringing incessantly. Kurt reached out with a groan and grabbed his phone, sliding the small bar so that he could answer the call. In his tired state he didn't even check who had the audacity to call him at such an hour.

"Hello?" he said through a long yawn.

"Kurt! Thank God you're awake. For a moment I thought I'd have no one to share my news with. But that would have been horrible and I should have known you'd put our friendship high enough on your priorities list to answer any of my calls at any time. After all, who knows when I'd need to talk to my best gay?"

Kurt shook his head to attempt to rid his mind of the urge to hang up on the overexcited girl and simply go back to sleep. Instead he responded, "What do you want, Rachel?"

Rachel gasped indignantly. "What do I _want_? I'll let you know what I _want_, Kurt Hummel, right after you apologize for being so rude."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. You woke me up and I'm a bit groggy still."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Rachel apologized sincerely.

"Didn't mean to wake me? How could you _not_ have woken me at this hour?" Kurt grumbled. "Wait, do you even know what time it is?" Sometimes Rachel became so caught up in something that she lost all track of time, so it wasn't a completely unheard of question for Kurt to ask.

"Yes, of course. It's five in the morning, but that's not important right now."

"Then what, may I ask, is so important that you felt the need to call me at five in the morning when you know I have work in a few hours?"

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I just got the best news and I'm really excited and you're the first person I wanted to share my news with."

"What about Finn?" Finn and Rachel had eventually gotten married and moved to NYC together. Although Kurt still didn't really approve of the abruptness of their decision, he had accepted it and moved on.

"He wouldn't understand," Rachel whined. "Besides, I'll tell him in a moment when I'm finished talking to you."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, resigned to his fate of having to listen to Rachel ramble for who knew how long. "What's this big news then?"

"I _knew_ you'd understand," Rachel crowed in delight. "You remember when I told you how well my current role is doing?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, the playwright and producer met with a Broadway committee the other day and…"

"And?"

Rachel inhaled deeply and Kurt knew to pull the phone away from his ear just in time. "THE SHOW IS GOING TO BE ON BROADWAY!"

Kurt winced as Rachel's voice reverberated throughout his bedroom and then cautiously put his phone back to his ear. "That's amazing, Rach."

"I know! Isn't it grand? I'm finally going to be able to fulfill my dream to be on a Broadway stage! And it will be in an original play so _I _will be the first to portray the role. _I _will be the one remembered as the first Wilmette Stevens. Although, I must admit I wish they had decided on a better name for the main character…"

Kurt rolled his eyes even though he knew the girl on the other end of the line wouldn't be able to see. "Congratulations, Rachel. You've been working hard for a long time to get this far."

"I have, haven't I?" she mused. "Anyway, the reason I called was to set up a celebratory dinner! What do you think about tonight? Are you busy?"

"Tonight would be fine."

"Great! Oh, I almost forgot to ask… how's everything going with your internship?"

"It's manageable."

"Kurt."

"Alright, alright. So Carmen's been a bit tougher on me than usual and I feel _exhausted_."

"Aww, Kurt," Rachel cooed. "Look, I know it's hard right now but soon you'll be working for yourself, if not some designer you idolize. Stay strong and everything will work out. I mean, just look at what's happened to me for a prime example."

Kurt smiled to himself. Leave it to Rachel to try to comfort someone by reminding them of her own success. "I know. Thanks, Rach."

"Any time, Kurt."

"I suppose I ought to get ready for work now, seeing as there's no way I'll be able to fall back asleep _and_ wake up on time."

"Right. Well, see you tonight! Bye."

"See you."

**-End Flashback-**

Kurt instinctively swiped his metro card at the gate, his body doing the motion automatically after living in New York City for four years and counting. He carefully weaved between the people herding around on the crowded subway platform toward the doors of the train. He made it inside right before the doors closed, just in time.

The train began to move and Kurt, not having time to grab onto anything, was jostled by the sudden movement and accidentally fell against the person nearest him. Kurt looked down at his feet, embarrassed, and mumbled out an apology to the man (Kurt knew it was man because of the shoes on the stranger's feet) before looking in every other direction in search of an unoccupied seat. Unfortunately, the subway seemed to be decidedly packed this morning and no such space was available at the time.

Kurt was just about to turn to look out the subway doors at the walls blurring past, when the stranger he had bumped into began to speak.

"Hey," said a smooth voice that Kurt realized belonged to the aforementioned stranger.

Kurt turned to address the "mystery man" and stopped short the second his eyes locked onto two honey-amber orbs. They were the most beautiful, expressive eyes Kurt had ever seen. Two dark, slightly triangular eyebrows framed the man's face. Dark curls fell slightly over the man's forehead and the sight of them soon became the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen. The man's nose sloped delicately, leading Kurt's eyes to the man's angular jaw.

_Oh, my. What a find. My morning just keeps getting better…Wait. Am I staring? Ohmygod! I'm staring!_

Kurt turned his gaze away, silently cursing the blush he could feel blooming on his cheeks. Why was he reacting so violently to a man he had just met on the subway? Did he have no control over his hormones?

The man chuckled, causing Kurt's embarrassment to increase. "I don't mind," he said teasingly.

Kurt shook the particularly inappropriate thoughts away before they had a chance to completely flood his mind and turned to the man whom, he realized, he still didn't know the name of even though he had just blatantly checked the man out.

"I'm Blaine," he said. "And you are?"

"Kurt." Kurt thanked any imaginary deity for the fact that his voice came out calm and collected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blaine extended his hand in the small space between them and Kurt grasped it, shaking firmly the way his father had taught him at a young age. Blaine's fingers were calloused, something Kurt attributed to either manual labor or a love of playing guitar. They were a direct contrast to his own smooth skin, but it felt nice to have Blaine's fingers wrapped around his hand. It oddly felt… _right_.

"Likewise."

Kurt retracted his hand and swore he noticed a look of sadness flit over Blaine's features before they morphed back into what Kurt considered his trademark smile. Why would Blaine be sad to release Kurt's hand?

"I hope I'm not being too forward," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's attention again in the process. "I was hoping perhaps the two of us could get coffee together sometime."

Kurt restricted the surprised gasp that attempted to escape his throat. Firstly, Blaine was _gay_? Kurt never would have guessed just by looking at the man. Then Kurt took a moment to look down at Blaine's outfit: tight dark-wash jeans, a blue and white striped v-neck t-shirt that accentuated the man's arms, and brown leather loafers. _Hmm, could go either way really. _Secondly, was this gorgeous man asking Kurt out on a date? How was that even possible?

"Kurt?"

Kurt pulled himself from his thoughts and brought his eyes back to Blaine's face. The man looked a mix between anxious and hopeful, his eyes wide and gleaming. Kurt couldn't find it in himself to say no to Blaine, not that he really wanted to anyway.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Kurt replied. He smiled brightly to try to assuage some of Blaine's nerves.

"Great!" Blaine looked down, embarrassed by the few octaves his voice had jumped in that one single word. "Great," he repeated in a much calmer voice. "Should we exchange phone numbers or…?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone, placing it into Blaine's waiting hand. Blaine passed Kurt his Blackberry and the two began entering their information. They returned each phone to its rightful owner afterward, each man with a grin on his face.

A minute later the train came to a stop and people were rising from their seats, making their way to the now opening doors.

"This is my stop," Blaine explained as he too stepped closer to the doors. ""I'll text you later so we can discuss when to meet up?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Kurt agreed.

"I can't wait to see you again," Blaine said as he exited the train. He stood on his toes, waving over the heads of the people walking around him so that Kurt would be able to see. "Talk to you later."

"Bye Blaine."

The doors closed and Kurt eyes remained on Blaine until the attractive man could no longer be seen through the dirty subway windows. Once Kurt deemed it safe, he sighed contently, ignoring all the looks from nearby passengers.

_Today is definitely a good day._


	15. Celebrate Good Times

_**A/N: So I was angry that Wemma got sex and Klaine didn't even get a kiss after Nationals so here's what I hope happened behind closed doors. A little belated, yes, but enjoy anyway.**_

* * *

><p>"And they didn't even say one single mean thing," Kurt gushes to his father at the garage, Blaine by his side. "The slushie cups actually had <em>confetti <em>in them!"

Burt chuckles and wipes his hands on the rag nearest him before pulling Kurt into a hug. "That's great, kiddo. I'm glad those idiots at your school are finally coming around, even if it was only because you all won something."

Kurt smiles in return. "Yeah. Soon we'll be graduating…"

"Hey, don't worry about that now," Blaine soothes. "Everything will work out just fine, I promise."

"Why don't you two head over to the house and get dinner started?" Burt suggests. "Finn's over at Puck's, Carole will be back from her shift in about an hour and I'm just about wrapping things up here."

Kurt raises a delicately shaped eyebrow at his father. Did he just suggest for Kurt and _his boyfriend_ to go to an empty house? Burt notices Kurt's skepticism and nods toward the door. It takes Kurt a moment but then he realizes it: Burt's giving them some _alone time_. Who is Kurt to decline?

"Alright," Kurt agrees as he takes Blaine's hand. "See you at home, Dad."

"Kurt," Burt calls right before the couple exits. Kurt turns and his father mouths, "Be safe."

Kurt blushes a bright red but nods before pulling Blaine out of the building and to his car that's parked nearby. Blaine asks Kurt repeatedly what went on in there, but Kurt simply ignores the question and turns the radio up louder. Blaine gets the hint and drops the subject, singing along to the radio instead.

They pull up into the driveway at Kurt's house and see that the house is blissfully empty, just as Burt predicted. Before Blaine can utter a word, Kurt is pulling toward his bedroom downstairs. He's a bit shocked, admittedly, by Kurt's actions, but he knows how Kurt can be when something's bothering him so Blaine just lets himself be pulled around without a word.

Kurt throws himself into Blaine's arms the second the door is completely closed. Blaine wordlessly tightens his grasp around Kurt's waist, the two of them entangled in a warm, familiar embrace.

"We won Nationals," Kurt murmurs into Blaine's firm chest.

"We did."

"Graduation is so soon."

"It is."

"You know," Kurt whispers all of a sudden sounding _extremely _enticing, "we never celebrated."

Blaine feels a shiver run up his spine because he knows _exactly _what Kurt is implying. "We didn't."

"Why don't we do that now?"

Blaine nods because he's tongue tied and can't speak. His gorgeous boyfriend just proposed something very pleasurable and what type of boyfriend would Blaine be if he denied Kurt that?

Kurt's hands slide up under Blaine's shirt, massaging the firm muscles there. He brings his head up to level with Blaine's and looks challengingly at him, daring him to make the first move. Blaine complies instantly and within seconds their tongues are tangled in each other's mouth, running over teeth and ridges and it just feels _so_ _good_. Blaine never wants to stop.

Kurt deepens the kiss even farther by tilting his head just right and Blaine can't hold back the moan threatening to escape his throat. Kurt knows exactly what he's doing to him yet Blaine can't find the heart to stop. Kurt pulls away, smiling slyly.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

Blaine again allows Kurt to lead him by the hand, but this time Blaine knows exactly where they're going. He doesn't resist in the slightest as Kurt happily skips toward his perfectly made bed.

_Best. Day. Ever._


	16. Lips Of An Angel Part 2

_**A/N: One of my earlier ficlets on here, Lips of an Angel, was left open in case I ever decided to continue on it. Well, this is that continuation.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any errors.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands tremble against the steering wheel of his car, the only physical sign of the intense nerves he feels. The drive to the state line flew by much quicker than he ever would have anticipated and just sitting still like this is killing him. He had sent Kurt a text the second he arrived at the border, but that was nearly an hour ago. Kurt replied that he would be there soon, but Blaine's mind is whirling with doubts. What if Kurt is lying? What if Kurt is standing him up? What if Kurt changed his mind? Or worse… What if something bad happened to Kurt on his way here? What if he was involved in a car accident or he was kidnapped or he's lying in a ditch by the side of the road somewhere, dead and alone?<p>

Blaine shakes the morbid thoughts from his mind, refusing to linger on such negatives outcomes to his little excursion. Kurt would never stand him up. Kurt was the one who called, not the other way around. He probably took a detour to use a respectable bathroom. There's no way Kurt would use just any public restroom, after all.

Blaine removes his hands from the wheel and looks out his passenger side window toward the slowly lightening horizon. It's nearly 6 AM now and the sun is beginning to rise. The sky is just barely flushed with pinks and oranges; the clouds tinged with yellows and reds. Blaine wonders if maybe this is a sign of some kind. Maybe if Kurt doesn't arrive before sunrise, then they aren't meant to be and he should just go back to Paul.

The sun just skirts the horizon when Blaine feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reaches over to retrieve it with shaky hands, adrenaline prematurely coursing through his veins. This could be it; this could be a text from Kurt. Blaine stares at his phone's blinking screen blankly, deciding between just opening the message quickly or not opening it at all. If he opens the message and it is from Kurt, then there's no turning back. Does Blaine want to turn back? _Where are all these doubts coming from?_ He asks himself. _I didn't even hesitate to drive here just for the chance of seeing Kurt again._

Nearly three minutes pass in complete silence until Blaine eventually builds the courage to open the unread message. _Courage, _he thinks wryly to himself, _there's that word again._

Blaine hesitates once more for the slightest moment before he finally just opens the message. His eyes close instantly and he has to force them open. He sighs in relief when he sees that the message is indeed from Kurt.

_From: Kurt_

_Blaine, I'm about five minutes away from the border. See you soon. x_

Blaine blinks owlishly at the little "x" sitting at the end of the message. What does it mean? Is it a friendly kiss, a romantic one? Did Kurt even notice he sent it? Does he sign all his texts that way?

Blaine knows he's overreacting, over-analyzing, and just because of one single letter. But that's something Kurt has always been able to do: make Blaine crazy. The countertenor (does he still sing?) either has no idea what he does to Blaine or he's very talented at making it look that way.

Blaine realizes as a few cars drive by that he has no idea what sort of vehicle Kurt will be driving up in. it's doubtful that he still owns his Navigator from their high school days. What sort of car would Kurt drive now? Something stylish, Blaine easily decides. And something functional. Stylish and functional, just like him.

A knock on his window abruptly brings Blaine out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looks back and forth erratically, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise while regaining his bearings at the same time. He hears a slightly high-pitched laugh, a laugh he would recognize anywhere.

"Kurt?" Blaine looks out his driver side window where he thinks the knock originated but there's nothing there.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt says breathlessly from the passenger seat. How he entered the car without Blaine noticing, Blaine has no idea.

Blaine's mouth is incapable of speech. Just seeing Kurt is enough to shock him beyond belief, but then he takes a minute to actually _look_ at Kurt, and his heart nearly breaks in two. Kurt's hair is as flawlessly styled as always and his clothes are as fashionable as ever, but the other man's eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. His clothes, while fabulous, are wrinkled and crumpled around the edges. Kurt's hair is a bit flat considering its usual volume and Blaine knows that Kurt's throat is dry and scratchy because that's what happens when he gets upset.

Kurt sighs, taking Blaine's silence as a bad sign. "You regret doing this, don't you?"

Blaine is immediately pulled from his daze and looks at Kurt incredulously. "Kurt, of course not."

"You look so disappointed," Kurt defends, "and I know I don't look all too good right now."

"Kurt, I'm not disappointed," Blaine assures. He wonders how Kurt thinks he could _ever_ be disappointed to see the blue-eyed love of his life. "I just… it's been years since we've seen each other and now that we have, it had to be under these circumstances and you're so _sad_ and I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go."

Kurt smiles sadly because he can hear the sincerity in Blaine's voice, the same sincerity that makes his heart flutter. "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"No, don't apologize. This isn't your fault."

"Blaine, I broke up with you," Kurt argues, "all that time ago. I still hate myself for doing that to you."

"Kurt…" Just hearing those words come out from Kurt's mouth causes Blaine's heart to break all over again. He doesn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that?

"It's the truth," Kurt says before Blaine can think of anything else to reply with. "And I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Kurt, you did hurt me. I'll admit that." Blaine winces as Kurt hangs his head in shame. "But, I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"You did?" There's this hopeful spark in Kurt's gaze and Blaine feels his heart soar. Maybe Kurt wants to be together again after all…

"I did. Kurt… I – I," Blaine sighs deeply and decides to just go for it. He's been cowardly enough as it is. "I still love you, Kurt. I always have; I never _stopped_ loving you."

Kurt's inhales sharply because whoa, Blaine just said he loves him. It's the happiest Kurt's felt since, well since the first time Blaine said those three words that every person wants to hear.

"I know this is a lot right now," Blaine continues, oblivious to Kurt's shock, "but I want to ask, no, I _need_ to ask you something."

"W-w-what?"

"Kurt, will you be with me again?" Kurt gasps and Blaine hurries to explain. "I know we've lost each other, but now we're here and I think it's the universe trying to tell us something. We'll get to learn each other again first, of course, but I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, Kurt. And I know that now; really, I've known it all along."

Blaine holds his breath as Kurt sits there, unmoving and not saying a word. All he does is inhale deeply and exhale slowly. Blaine doesn't know what to take from Kurt's actions so he sits quietly too, hoping against everything that Kurt will accept him back into his life again.

After what seems an eternity, Kurt whispers, "I think I'd like that."

Blaine's breath rushes out in a single breath, the breath he apparently hadn't realized he was holding as he awaited Kurt's answer. Any thoughts left his mind in that moment, all but one: _Kurt wants to be with me._

"I've missed you, Blaine. More than I ever thought possible," Kurt says. The words permeate Blaine's shocked mind, but just barely. "I never stopped loving you either."

Blaine smiles then because _Kurt still loves him _and everything in that moment looks to be pointing in a positive direction. His world is coming back together the way it should have always been, the way he's always hoped it would. Kurt's smiling shyly at him and Blaine's smile widens involuntarily because he hasn't seen that smile in so long and it's so good to see it again, to know that he's the reason for the smile on Kurt's face and not anything or anyone else.

"Blaine, are you going to say something? Or have I made you speechless?" Kurt inquires with his tinkling laugh that Blaine has yearned to hear again. But now he can hear it whenever he wants because he and Kurt are going to try again. Blaine still can't wrap his mind around that.

Blaine laughs too before responding, "I'm just so happy right now."

"Me too, Blaine. Me too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yeah, there's that. Hopefully it was something worth reading. :]  
><strong>_


	17. Broadway

_**A/N: This just came out of nowhere so… Enjoy!**_

_**I would also like to point out: This fic takes prompts. And I really like the challenges a prompt provides, so if you're in the mood feel free to leave a prompt/idea/suggestion in a review or PM. :]  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to throw up."<p>

Blaine sighed as he once again reassured Kurt that everything would be fine. This had to have been the tenth time that his husband had said something along those same lines.

Tonight was Kurt's first Broadway show, both as a performer and a designer. While he had always been dreaming of singing on the White Way, designing the main character's costume was just as exciting. Now Blaine not only had to remind Kurt how talented he was with his voice, but also how talented he was when it came to fashion. At least Blaine could honestly say he knew what he was talking about when he complimented Kurt's singing and stage presence. As for the fashion aspect, he just did the best he could.

"Kurt, you are going to be perfect. Your voice will swell and fill the room, leaving the entire audience in awe of your range. You won't forget any words or dance steps, and the second you allow yourself to relax you'll wonder why you were ever worried in the first place," Blaine declared vehemently as he placed sweet kisses all across Kurt's face. "Your designs are flawless and everyone is going to love them."

Kurt smiled. Somehow Blaine always knew exactly what to say. He returned as many kisses as he could before he was called away by the stage manager. The couple shared one last kiss and with a final wave, Kurt walked out the door to his dressing room. Blaine stood for a moment longer before making his way out to the audience and his reserved seat with Finn; since Rachel was also in the production the two men had decided to sit with each other to watch their loved ones shine.

Just as Blaine reached his seat and greeted Finn, the lights in the theatre dimmed and the room became silent. The stage curtains rose, revealing a nearly empty stage. A backdrop depicting a blue, cloudless sky and plush green grass and a plaid blanket were the only items decorating the brightly lit stage. A soft melody played in the background and soon changed into something more upbeat.

Blaine could hear Kurt's voice before actually seeing him.

_When the sun shines_

_And the world's mine_

_I feel on top of the world._

_While the couples dine_

_And time ticks by_

_I feel on top of the world._

Kurt strolled onto the stage as he sang, eyes wide and bright and arms spread wide. His smile could light up an entire house and he had a skip in his step. Once he finished his lines, he lowered himself onto the blanket on the floor and leaned back on his arms, gazing up at the 'sky' of the backdrop with a dreamy expression.

Then Rachel's voice filled the room, similarly to Kurt's had mere moments ago. Unlike Kurt, Rachel's tone dripped with sadness.

_When the sun shines_

_And the world's mine_

_I am all alone._

_While the couples dine_

_And time ticks by_

_I am all alone._

Rachel ambled onto the stage, head down and eyes downcast. Her body language said it all: her character was sad about something, very sad. She walked around Kurt as she sang, appearing to not notice the other person at all during her melancholy musings. At the end of her verse, she sighed despondently and sat to Kurt's left, her knees tucked under her chin.

Hearing the sigh, Kurt turned toward the sound, his bright smile soon melting into a worried frown at the sight of the depressed girl beside him. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but then it shut again just as quickly. After a few seconds of complete silence, Kurt spoke.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked concernedly.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Blaine stood to join the standing ovation once the cast took their final bows. The entire play had been nothing like Blaine had been expecting. Every actor was amazing and the songs were mind-blowing. Rachel had shown such a range of emotion during those two hours: sad, joyful, scared, nervous, and so many more. Her costumes ranged from simple and casual to elegant and ornate. They had all been of Kurt's design (Rachel's one condition for playing a lead) and were completely stylish.

Kurt had, just as Blaine predicted, killed it once he allowed himself to relax and melt into his character. His face showed every emotion, and each dance step was perfect. Each costume suited him and looked fantastic. Blaine could probably go on and on for hours about everything, but he had to meet Kurt for the cast party and that was more important. Besides, he could shower Kurt with praises and kisses later, when they were alone in their own apartment.

Just then Kurt came rushing over, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck with a huge grin gracing his features. He looked radiant and Blaine grinned as he took the other man into his arms.

"You were amazing, sweetheart," Blaine murmured into the skin of Kurt's neck after placing a chaste kiss there.

Kurt sighed contently. "Thank you."

Finn and Rachel shared a similar reunion to the couple's right and then the quartet made their way toward the lobby, where Kurt, Rachel, and the rest of the cast and crew would mingle with the audience for a little while before leaving for the cast party at a small pub down the block.

The night flew by after that, Blaine standing by as Kurt talked with fans and signed autographs or posed for pictures. Kurt never left Blaine's side the entire time, their hands always intertwined. The party moved to the pub where Blaine was introduced to everyone while drinks and food were consumed. There was some dancing and karaoke before Kurt and Blaine ultimately called it a night and said goodbye to everyone.

They took a cab back to their apartment and spent the remainder of the night kissing and cuddling before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Some random stuff that threw up in my head. Hope it made sense somehow. :]  
><strong>_


	18. Who's That Dog?

_**A/N: Hello again, readers new and old. In other news, I ordered my copy of Land of Stories off Amazon and it should be here in the next few days, which I am very excited about. So so proud of Chris' success so far!**_

_**This drabble speaks for itself, or so I like to think.**_

* * *

><p>"Aren't you the cutest thing in the entire world?" Kurt cooed as he held the tiny puppy in his arms. "You're going to be the smartest, kindest, most awesome dog in existence, aren't you little guy?"<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sappiness but couldn't help the smile pushing its way across his lips. For a person who supposedly thought pets were dirty and needy, Kurt certainly had no problem holding the little black and white dog currently in his arms.

It was their fifth anniversary, and in celebration of not only five wonderful years of being together but also Kurt's promotion to editor of the fashion magazine he worked with while his own designs were being put into production for sale to the public, Blaine had stopped by at the local shelter and found what he hoped was the perfect pet.

If Kurt's current reaction was anything to go by, he had vastly succeeded.

Kurt tickled the puppy's stomach, smiling as the dog wiggled in his arms and barked appreciatively. He then turned his adoring gaze to his perfect boyfriend and asked, "What should we name him?"

Blaine stepped beside Kurt, one arm automatically wrapping around the taller man's waist and the other lifting to rub at the dog's tiny head. The puppy craned his neck into the touch, almost purring with satisfaction. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the sound but shrugged it off. Maybe all of those stories about dogs with cat personalities and vice versa were actually true.

"How about… Prince?" Blaine mused.

Kurt shook his head. "We don't want to spoil him too much, and a name like that has certain implications."

"What do you suggest?" Blaine inquired, curious as to what Kurt was thinking.

"I like the name Ethan," Kurt responded. "But I don't know if that's really a name suitable for a dog."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "What about Arthur?"

Kurt outright laughed. "Where do you come up with these names?"

Blaine pouted. "Well, at least I'm trying to help." A mischievous glint entered his eyes as a thought came to mind. "Or," he added nonchalantly, "We can always let Rachel name him."

"NO!" Kurt exclaimed the second the words left Blaine's lips. "I swear to anything possibly holy, if you even think about that one more time, you will seriously regret it," Kurt threatened.

To the uninformed person, Kurt's reaction may seem a bit overdramatic. But to the people who knew of Rachel's pets, his reaction wasn't even close to being enough. To put it simply Rachel had three pets, two cats and a newly born kitten, and their names were Little Miss Poof, Mister Cottonball, and Missus Fluffykins. Each cat was always referred to by its entire name.

Blaine stifled the series of guffaws which threatened to escape, releasing a calming breath before attempting to speak again. "I'm sorry, but I just had to do that."

Kurt scowled. "You don't look very sorry." At the moment the little dog licked Kurt's palm and his expression quickly melted at the sight of the puppy's wide brown eyes staring up at him. "It's okay," Kurt cooed. "I could never be mad at you."

"I still have no idea what we should name him," Blaine commented after the show of affection. "Something simple, but also something elegant. That way his name can suit the both of us."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, exactly. But what name does all of that?"

The two stood in thoughtful silence, mindlessly stroking the puppy, which was eating up the attention. Eventually Kurt let out a gasp followed by an, "Aha! Eureka!"

Blaine chuckled, "Eureka, babe? Really?"

Kurt shrugged. "I think I've got it. I think I've thought of the perfect name," he explained unnecessarily.

"Please go on."

"The name I just thought of… is…," Kurt paused for dramatic effect. Right when Blaine was about to speak, Kurt yelled out, "Edison!" with a triumphant smile.

"Edison. Edison," Blaine repeated, testing out the name and seeing how it sounded coming from him. "Edison, I like it."

Kurt grinned. "Me too."

Blaine carefully took the dog from Kurt's arms and placed him on the floor. He took a few steps back and called out to the dog, "Edison."

The dog looked at Kurt then slowly toward Blaine. He then sat and let out a happy bark, his tail wagging vivaciously.

"I think he likes it," Kurt chuckled.

"Come on then Eddy, let's go buy some treats at Petco," Blaine said as he leaned down to pick the dog up from his spot on the floor.

"Petco, where the pets go," Kurt recited.

"You know, you could probably be the spokesperson with as many times as you say their slogan," Blaine joked.

"Nah," Kurt responded, his hand grabbing Blaine's free one and tangling their fingers together as they walked out the front door and onto the busy sidewalk. "Let's leave the commercials to Cooper."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I haven't written anything in forever and just getting out these two short drabbles felt AMAZING. **_


	19. In The Club

_**A/N: Another club-ish scene. I swear these two get out a million times more than I do.**_

* * *

><p><em>The sun goes down<em>

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe_

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Kurt grinned as the bass of the beat of the song flowed through his body. He had been hesitant at first about going out, but when the girls practically dressed him and threw him into the cab, he didn't really have any choice other than to go along with it. He hadn't gone out in weeks, due to work and just the fact that he wasn't in the mood to deal with slimy guys trying to get into his pants.

But now, with the music blaring and a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin, Kurt was glad he had come along. Singing and fashion may have always been his strong suites, but dancing had a way of freeing a person from all their stress. To lose one's self in the music and just let go was an unbelievable feeling.

_Turn the lights down now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

Kurt swayed his hips along with Mercedes and Tina. Rachel was at the bar with Quinn while Santana and Brittany were heavily making out in a darker corner of the lounge area. Kurt shook his head at the couple, but nothing would change Santana's mind once she was in the mood.

"This is so fun," Tina laughed as Kurt spun her in a tight circle, avoiding hitting any of the other people dancing nearby.

"It really is," Kurt agreed.

"And to think," Mercedes interjected, "you almost missed out on this for a night in with a pint of ice cream and _A Walk to Remember._"

"That movie is a classic," Kurt argued.

"I never said it wasn't," Mercedes defended. "All I'm saying is, when you get the chance to go out with your girls, you take it."

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement. Mercedes did have a point after all. Dancing around with some of his closest friends beat out crying on his couch any day.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

In that moment Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder. The girls looked at the figure behind him with wide eyes and Kurt was anxious as to what could be standing there that would cause such a reaction. Mercedes and Tina were the two level-headed ones when it came to other men, seeing as they were both in happy relationships. So if their faces were any indication, the man who currently had his hand on Kurt's shoulder was extremely good-looking.

Kurt slowly turned around, his breath catching in his throat once he laid eyes on the other man.

He was gorgeous. Deep hazel eyes, tamed dark curly hair, lips the color of apricots, and just slight stubble covering his cheeks and chin. His cheekbones were prominent, but not overly so, and Kurt found himself unintentionally staring into the orbs of hazel again and nearly drowning in their intensity. And if that wasn't enough, when the man spoke Kurt's legs nearly collapsed.

"I'm Blaine," the man introduced in a warm, sultry voice. "And you are?"

"Kurt," Kurt responded breathlessly.

The man, _Blaine_, smiled. "Kurt, like _The Sound of Music_?"

Kurt nodded, the words not even truly registering in his mind because he had never had anyone of Blaine's caliber interested in him before. The tight black v-neck short-sleeve shirt, fitted dark-wash jeans, and the smell of Old Spice aftershave took over all of Kurt's senses and he was having a hard enough time not fainting on the spot, let alone concentrating on what Blaine was saying and thinking of coherent responses.

"I love that movie," Blaine said happily. "Your parents must have good taste as well as good looks, if you're anything to go by."

Kurt felt himself blushing and the tint of his cheeks only deepened when Blaine let out a laugh.

"You're adorable when you blush," he whispered into Kurt's ear. The words sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and a tingling through the rest of his body.

Blaine leaned back and extended his hand. "You should dance with me," he said confidently.

Kurt turned to look at his two friends, who not so subtly gestured for him to go on. Kurt turned back to Blaine and nodded, placing his hand in Blaine's and ignoring how amazing it felt when the other man's calloused fingers wrapped around Kurt's smooth ones.

Blaine smiled and led Kurt out to the middle of the dance floor where they could have more space to themselves.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

Rather than the fast dancing Kurt had only minutes ago been participating in, Blaine instead wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Kurt went willingly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck in return. Usually Kurt would have never felt attracted to a shorter guy, but Blaine had something about him that completely blew Kurt away.

They swayed, Blaine asking questions and Kurt answering them as the song played on and the people around them danced and grinded against each other. It was so surreal that Kurt almost didn't believe it was actually happening, but every few minutes Blaine would squeeze Kurt's waist or tap his fingers against Kurt's hip and Kurt knew that he wasn't dreaming.

This was happening; he was actually holding another man and being held by said man, swaying in the middle of a crowded dance floor at a club in New York City. And not only that, but Blaine was also the epitome of everything Kurt wanted in a boyfriend: smart, funny, versed in culture and musicals, kind, confident, and protective of Kurt, not as if Kurt was a fragile doll that couldn't take care of himself, but in a way that had Kurt feeling like he was safe no matter what happened around him.

Kurt had never believed in fate, destiny, love at first sight, soul mates, or any of that other crap before meeting Blaine, but now… now he didn't know what else to believe. If this wasn't love at first sight, then what else could it be? In a matter of minutes Blaine had wormed his way into Kurt's heart; he had made Kurt question how he had ever lived without Blaine before.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when the song changed from _Glad You Came_ to something much slower, yet still club appropriate. Then Blaine was speaking and Kurt forced himself to concentrate on the words leaving his perfect mouth.

"Kurt, I know we've just met and this is going to sound crazy," Blaine mused, "but I really want to get to know you better and I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me. Tonight. Well," Blaine added shyly, "now, preferably."

Kurt could only gape for a moment as his mind caught up with what was happening. This guy, _Blaine_, who had just met Kurt less than ten minutes ago, was asking him out to dinner. Blaine was asking him out, to dinner, to get to know each other better. Before Kurt had a chance to reply, he felt Blaine pulling away.

"I guess that's a no," Blaine mumbled dejectedly. "I'll see you around, Kurt."

"NO!" Kurt's hand flew up to cover his mouth after his outburst, but it had the desired effect. Blaine stopped where he was and turned to face Kurt again, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What was that?" he asked teasingly.

"I said, I mean, what I meant was," Kurt stumbled over his words before finally saying in a rush, "I'd love to have dinner with you."

Blaine's smile widened into a full-fledged grin and he stepped back to where Kurt still stood rooted to the spot. "Well then, I guess we should get going."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically before he realized he was making a fool of himself and looked away toward the bar. Quinn and Rachel were nowhere to be seen. Kurt noticed Brittany and Santana still going at it in their corner, a few men gathering around at a safe distance to watch. Kurt shook his head and thought to himself, _Straight men. I'll never understand what they find so pleasurable about lesbian sex._

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, allowing their fingers to intertwine this time rather than simply brush as they had before. Kurt smiled and let Blaine lead him to the door.

Kurt paused right before he crossed the threshold. "Wait, shouldn't I tell someone I'm leaving?" he thought aloud.

Blaine shook his head, impatient to get some one-on-one time with Kurt. "They'll be fine," he assured the taller man. "Besides, you can just text them when we get to the restaurant or something."

Kurt thought it over for a second before nodding. Blaine was right; he could just send them a message. Before Kurt could say "gaga," Blaine had pulled him out onto the street and hailed a cab and they were off to their destination, chatting comfortably the entire way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do NOT own Glad You Came by The Wanted. No rights to the song/lyrics whatsoever.  
><strong>_


	20. Shame

_**A/N: I can't write angst. I'm just physically incapable. But I'm trying to overcome that, so bear with me. Practice makes perfect, or so it is said.**_

_**Warning: mentions of violence and offensive/homophobic language.**_

* * *

><p>Shame.<p>

That was a word Blaine had heard often after he had come out to his parents.

"_You should be ashamed of yourself, allowing your hormones to ruin our family."_

"_You're a disgrace, a faggot. You are no son of mine!"_

"_It's a shame," his father had said sadly, "I thought you would be the successful one."_

Blaine shook the words from his mind. It had been years since the words were said, but that didn't lessen the hurt they caused.

He _had_ been ashamed, at first. He had taken his parent's words to heart because what teen doesn't? He had just accepted the fact that he would always be on the defense where the world was concerned, and he had thought he could count on his parents for some kind of support. But even they had said there was something wrong with him, something immoral about the person he was. If his parents felt that way, then where could he ever find refuge? If his own home provided no shelter from hate, then where could he turn?

School was a hell of its own, at least until he was transferred to Dalton. At his public school, the one where he was nearly beaten to death by ignorant jocks, there had been only one other out boy. The two became friends because of this commonality and Blaine realized then that there was nothing wrong with himself, but with the world around him. The transfer to Dalton only cemented this belief. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad… they had all taken his confession of homosexuality in stride. It wasn't abnormal to them, just a facet of the person he was. Why couldn't everyone else in the world understand? Why did hate and ignorance have to exist?

"_In this world, people fear what they don't understand," Cooper had said once, back when he and Blaine were close. "And since they fear it, they don't try to understand it."_

Blaine had never forgotten those words, because they were the only words that had ever made sense. That was where the words homophobic came from after all, _fear._ Fear of what, Blaine wasn't exactly sure. Did they think he would rape them? Did they think being gay was an infectious disease that a person could catch simply by being nearby? None of that was true.

Blaine looked into his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tear stains streaked his cheeks from where he had allowed tears to flow earlier with no intention of stemming them. He was a man, and men didn't cry. But here, alone in what had become a sort of sanctuary over the years, he didn't have to worry about being judged for his thoughts or actions. He cried for the boy he used to be, the friend he had lost, the thousands upon thousands of others in the world who were going through something similar or worse simply because of who they loved.

It wasn't a choice. He didn't wake up one morning and say, "I think I'm going to be gay. I want to be hated for no reason and be nearly beaten to death. Sounds fun." That was something he still laughed bitterly about whenever the memory came back at night. It happened less often than in the immediate days after the attack, but it still haunted him sometimes.

But now things had gotten better.

Now he had Kurt. He had Burt and Finn and Wes and David and Thad and Nick and Jeff and the tentative friendships with the members of the New Directions. He had a rock-hard faith in who he was and what he stood for. He was no longer a scared little boy, but a happy, confident man.

A soft knock sounded on the door before it slowly creaked open. Blaine hurriedly wiped his cheeks and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Only one person had the privilege of seeing Blaine this way, so he wasn't worried about how red his nose was or how bloodshot his eyes were. He knew Kurt wouldn't care about any of that.

Two warms arms wrapped him up in a comforting embrace and Blaine allowed himself to fall into his boyfriend's arms. He sniffled one last time before a long sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked as he soothingly rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arms and back.

Blaine merely nodded. No words were necessary. The couple had held each other like this multiple times in the middle of night: when one had had a nightmare, when the other just needed to feel safe, or when the world became too much. They knew there was no judgment, only love.

"Let's go back to bed," he whispered.

The two men slipped back into bed and fell asleep cuddled closely together. Blaine's final thought before he slipped into the welcoming darkness was a simple one: _I love you, Kurt Hummel._


	21. When Kurt Met Cooper

_**A/N: This is set before Cooper actually came onto the show, seeing as I've had this written for a while. Some stuff may sound canon because I finished it up after the Big brother episode, so anything you recognize is something I do NOT own any rights to. So here is some semi-AU for you.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat quietly facing Rachel, his face schooled in his patented "I'm-totally-listening-to-you-Rachel" expression although his mind was truly miles away, wondering where Blaine could possibly be. His boyfriend wasn't usually late to Glee so his absence at such a time was smidgen worrying.<p>

"Kurt? Did you even hear a word I've just said?"

_Of course. How could I possibly block out that voice of yours?_ Aloud he simply said, "Yes."

"What did I say then?" Rachel challenged, a frown prominent on her normally cheerful features.

"You were talking about how wonderful your life will be once you're married to Finn."

"Oh, you _were_ listening." Rachel smiled as she looked over at Finn who was currently sitting at the drum set and tapping out a simple beat. "We're going to be so happy together in New York," she sighed dreamily.

Kurt sighed. "As much as I love the both of you, can we _please_ talk about something else?"

No response came and Kurt was a bit worried he had offended her with his remark. Then he drew his gaze toward her face and noticed her widened eyes and gaping mouth.

_Oh come on, it wasn't that bad._

But then he realized her gaze was locked on a scene going on behind his left shoulder. Just as Kurt was about to ask what was wrong, Rachel stuttered out a gasp.

"Is that… is that _Cooper Anderson?!"_

Kurt looked at her like she had grown tentacles. Cooper Anderson was a famous actor, well known for his parts in several commercials and small parts in various off and on Broadway plays. What would such an amazingly talented, admittedly handsome, and renowned man be doing in the hallways of McKinley High School in _Lima, Ohio, _of all places? But as dramatic as Rachel was, there was no way she'd be able to make up such a story so suddenly.

Before Kurt could turn around and look for himself, Blaine was standing in front of him and subsequently demanding his attention.

"Hey, babe."

Kurt smiled despite his irritation at being distracted and impeded from looking over to where Rachel had implied Cooper Anderson stood. But it was impossible to not smile whenever his boyfriend was around anyway. "Hey. Where have you been?"

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek before taking the empty seat beside him. "I got a tad caught up in the hallway, but it's all taken care of now so there's nothing to worry about. Sorry if I had you worried."

"It's alright," Kurt replied easily. "I'm just glad you're here and everything is okay."

"Sorry to interrupt my two favorite gays –"

"No, you're not," Kurt muttered, which earned a chuckle from Blaine.

"– But I feel the need to once again inquire: Is that _Cooper Anderson_ out in the hallway?"

Finally free from distraction, Kurt finally had the opportunity to look out into the hallway through the small window in the door to the choir room. Through the glass Kurt could make out a vague silhouette of a tall man with dark hair and striking features talking with Mr. Schue. Only Rachel would be able to distinguish a celebrity from such a vague outline. She took her "research" very seriously, after all. It could have been anyone; multiple people fit that description. Yet, of course, Rachel jumped to conclusions.

"Rachel," Kurt drawled, "I doubt someone of Cooper's caliber would visit _McKinley_ of all places."

"But –"

"No, Rachel. Be realistic for once. There is no way that Cooper Anderson –"

"Settle down everyone," Mr. Schue inadvertently interrupted with his usual chipper tones. "I have quite the surprise for you all today: a special guest who has been generous enough to visit us and share some industry secrets."

"Generous my ass," Blaine scoffed beneath his breath. Kurt heard and shot his boyfriend a questioning glance, but Blaine merely shook his head in dismissal. Before Kurt could question him further, Mr. Schue made his special announcement.

"Let's give a warm New Directions welcome to our guest, Cooper Anderson!"

The room erupted in applause, cheers, whistles, and gasps of disbelief as the door opened for the one and only Cooper Anderson to swagger in. everyone in the room knew of the man in one way or another, and even Puck looked excited.

Kurt stared at the man with wide eyes. Rachel was right! Once Kurt came out of his shocked trance, he applauded along with everyone else. Well, everyone but Blaine.

Blaine's expression was shaped into an emotionless mask. Only the furrow of his brows told Kurt that his boyfriend was _not_ impressed. In fact, he looked angry. Why would Blaine be angry with Cooper Anderson?

"Hello ladies and gents," the star greeted cheerily. "My name is Cooper Anderson, though I'm sure you all knew that already. I'm currently between gigs and figured I'd pay my baby brother a visit. Standing here in front of you all is really just a bonus." Cooper grinned and winked in Kurt's direction.

Kurt's mind was going haywire. Cooper Anderson had just winked at him! But what was that part about "visiting his bay brother?" the only person in the room with the surname Anderson was…

Blaine. _Blaine Anderson._

Oh for the love of everything Gaga.

Kurt turned cautiously toward his boyfriend. Blaine was now under everyone's scrutiny and the furrow of his brow was now accompanied by a conspicuous frown.

"I see you all know Blainers, if your looks of disbelief are anything to go by," Cooper commented after the room had remained silent for a full minute. "Now that introductions are out of the way, who wants some inside tips on getting into the performing arts industry?"

The room instantly became abuzz with chatter as the teens gossiped among each other as well as asking Cooper multiple questions.

Kurt tuned it all out and looked worried at his boyfriend. This was the longest amount of time Kurt had seen Blaine unhappy since they had fully disclosed their awful pasts to each other. The sight made Kurt's heart ache, as it did every time Blaine was upset.

"Blaine? Honey, do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Blaine replied bitterly. "That guy down there is just somebody that I used to know."

Kurt frowned. He knew that Blaine didn't have the best relationship with his family, barely any relationship at all really, but how could he just dismiss his own brother that way? Cooper was here, admittedly with what seemed like egotistical ulterior motives, trying to make amends for his prolonged absence, wasn't he? Shouldn't Blaine give himself the chance to possibly mend his relationship with his brother, his only other sibling?

Kurt looked toward the front of the classroom where Cooper stood, animatedly pointing at random people in the room and emphasizing how yelling made your character more believable. Kurt laughed to himself as he watched Rachel eat up every word. No doubt she'd be glad to have confirmation that her loud voice was a good thing.

Cooper looked like a nice guy. Conceited and overdramatic, yes, but he must have a good heart to take the time out to come all the way to Lima to see his brother. Maybe he wanted to put the past behind them and finally be a good brother to Blaine. And if anyone deserved another supportive person in their life, it was Blaine.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Schue announced over the din, "That's it for today. Cooper will be holding an acting workshop in the auditorium after school for anyone who may be interested. Other than that, go on and enjoy the rest of your day."

The gaggle of teens conversed loudly as they headed for the door. Most were discussing what to expect from Cooper's workshop that they were _definitely _attending, mixed with comments about how good-looking Cooper was.

"I'd totally tap that ass," Santana remarked with a wicked grin.

"Is he a dolphin too?"

"No, Brittany. Cooper is straight as an arrow," Rachel declared. Everyone turned to look at her and she defensively retorted, "I've seen all of his interviews."

"Seems that talent and good looks run in the Anderson family. My boy Kurt did himself good," Puck commented.

Kurt chuckled and thanked Puck before noticing that Blaine was nowhere in sight. He must have escaped when Kurt's attention was elsewhere. Blaine was upset and Kurt was worried. He quickly pushed his way out into the hallway and sighed in relief once he caught sight of Blaine. The tenor was shuffling his belongings around inside his locker.

Kurt approached with a smile. "Hi."

Blaine paused in his shuffling motions to smile at Kurt. "Hi."

"Are you going to be okay," Kurt asked, his concern evident.

Blaine sighed and closed his locker door. He leaned back against the set of lockers and when they locked eyes Kurt could see the hurt and confliction in Blaine's hazel orbs.

"I knew he was coming back," he sighed. "I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was." Blaine pushed a hand through his uncooperative hair and groaned in frustration. "He just walks back into my life like he never left and expects everything to be the same as when we were younger, but he _did_ leave. He was gone for _four_ _years._ We barely had any contact; the few times I _did _see him, all we did was talk about him. _His _success, _his_ relationships, and my parents saying how they wished I was more like him. Charismatic and successful and trying to find a nice _girl_ to settle down with and start a family. I'm _sick of it, _Kurt. I'm sick of all of it."

"Blaine." Kurt was speechless. What could he possibly say? All of his plans to convince Blaine to make amends with his brother flew out the window. Kurt said the only thing he could manage. "I'm so sorry."

He looked so weak and vulnerable and _scared_ in that moment so Kurt took Blaine into his arms and squeezed comfortingly. The school halls were empty enough and the only thing that mattered at that moment was reminding Blaine that he wasn't alone. Kurt was so proud of his boyfriend and Blaine had the New Directions and the majority of the Warblers behind him as well. Kurt silently vowed to remind Blaine how much he was loved, how perfect and talented he was, and how proud Kurt was of him, every day for the rest of their lives.

Blaine sniffled in Kurt's arms but refused to Cooper get under his skin any further. He decided to tell Cooper exactly how he felt. The conversation was long in arrears.

After a few moments of allowing the warmth of Kurt's arms to envelope him, Blaine slowly pulled back and gave his boyfriend a watery smile.

Kurt perceived a determined glint in Blaine's eyes and realized that perhaps the shorter boy didn't need a persuasive pep talk concerning his older brother after all.

"So you're going to confront Cooper?" Kurt wanted definite confirmation.

Blaine nodded. "I am. It's long overdue."

Kurt smiled encouragingly. "That's great!"

"This must be Kurt." The couple turned to see that Cooper had decided to grace them with his presence. "I've heard a lot about you from Squirt. I must say that no words can do you justice."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his side, possessively wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist. Cooper need to know firsthand that any flirting with Kurt was off-limits. Kurt smiled and pressed a reassuring kiss to Blaine's slightly stubbly cheek before responding.

"That'd be me. Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, Cooper." The two shook hands and Kurt held back a smile when he recognized that both Cooper and Blaine had the same adorable nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you, too. It's great to finally put a face to the name," Cooper said politely. "Thanks for taking care of my brother."

"It's been my pleasure," Kurt answered. And wasn't that the truth.

"Kurt, do you think you could give me some time alone with my baby bro?"

"Of course." Kurt and Blaine shared a quick, loving kiss. "Text me if you need anything. I love you."

Blaine reluctantly unwound his arms from Kurt's slender waist. "I definitely will. I love you."

The couple shared one last smile and Blaine watched longingly as Kurt walked down the hallway and turned out of sight.

"You really love him, huh?"

Blaine turned toward his brother, the dreamy look from two seconds ago fading away. "Of course I do. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

Cooper's usual carefree demeanor vanished and he became more serious than Blaine had seen him since the day he had come out to their parents at dinner all those years ago.

Blaine sighed. "What's this visit about, Coop?"

"Can' a guy come around to see his little brother?"

"_Coop._"

"Alright, alright," Cooper said as he threw his hands up defensively. "Look Blainey, I know I haven't been here for you the way I should have."

"You've got that right," Blaine grumbled.

"_But_," Cooper continued, "I want to make it up to you. And I know I'm a conceited jackass that doesn't deserve your awesomeness and isn't worth your forgiveness, but I'm going to rely on that compassionate nature of yours and ask you to forgive me anyway. What do you say?"

Blaine felt three things at once: annoyance that Cooper was taking this issue so loosely, guilt for pushing his brother away for so long, and confusion because wasn't he supposed to hate Cooper for what he had done in the past? Yet nearly every fiber of his being said that Cooper was being sincere and Blaine should just forgive (at least) if he chose to not forget. Hadn't he wanted his brother back for all these years?

"I want to forgive you," Blaine conceded. Cooper grinned. Blaine smile din return but his features smoothed over a second later. "But," he added, "It's going to take some time and effort on both our parts."

Cooper's grin faltered for the slightest moment but soon returned brighter than before. "I thought you'd say something like that. I'm more than willing to give in to your demands, Blainers. It's the least I can do after being such a shit brother for so long." Cooper threw his arm around Blaine's shoulders and directed them toward the exit. His workshop wasn't important anymore.

Once they exited the building into the bright sunshine Cooper directed them to his shiny black Escalade. "So, what's there to do around here? By the way, I completely approve of Kurticle. I'll have to show him your baby pictures sometime."


	22. GPS

**_A/N: This was inspired by a fic I read earlier. So… thank you goes out to _**MrsDumbleyDoor_**for inspiring this drabble.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned. He had just started his moisturizing routine and his phone was ringing loudly in the other room. His face shone from the residue of the first of many creams and his hands were still slightly sticky. He sighed and wiped his hands on a nearby towel as well as his face. He'd have to start over after he finished chewing out whoever had the audacity to call him that late at night.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Oh thank grilled chessus!" Finn sighed in relief. "I thought you'd be doing your face thingy stuff already."

"I was," Kurt affirmed through gritted teeth. Finn usually called Kurt for idiotic reasons like asking where the butter was, so the fact that Finn basically confessed to calling when he _knew_ Kurt was busy really got on his last nerve.

"Oh! Dude, I am so _so_ sorry! Please don't kill me!" Kurt heard some shuffling in the background and Finn repeatedly saying, "He's gonna kill me."

"Finn!" Kurt waited until the background noise quieted down before continuing. "I won't kill you, _this time._ Now, what is it that you want?" The implied threat went unsaid, but Kurt knew Finn got the message when the other teen quickly began rambling off an explanation.

"We got lost! And you're so good with directions and you've been here longer and I thought maybe you could help but I didn't know you were getting ready for bed already so I thought calling you would be harmless! Well, other than your usual sass and sarcasm where I'm concerned."

"Finn, who are you with? And how did you _possibly_ get lost?" Kurt sighed because honestly, of course Finn had gotten lost. He probably forgot to take someone with him who knew their way around the city or how to operate the GPS that Kurt had specifically installed into Finn's car for this precise reason. Finn still didn't get the gist of how to work it, despite the multiple attempts Kurt had made to teach him the basics.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the street signs and then I looked around and I didn't recognize anything. New York City is a big place, Kurt!" Finn protested.

"I know it is. Okay, where are you right now?"

"On the corner of two streets called Olive Boulevard and 5th Avenue."

"You're on 5th Avenue and you're _still_ lost?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Kurt, it's dark here and there's no one to ask for help. I swear I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise."

Kurt sighed, yet again. "Fine, I'll help you."

For the next twenty minutes Kurt was on the phone, giving Finn the simplest directions he could think of. Finn still messed up every now and then and Kurt felt like saying "recalculating" every time just to get some sick satisfaction from annoying his giant of a step-brother. If Finn had just learned to use a GPS in the first place, none of this would be happening.

As Kurt repeated himself for the fourth time, he remembered that Finn had never told him who he was with. He had specifically said "we" when he first called, and now curiosity was taking over.

"Finn, who else is in the car with you?"

"Umm, Blaine, but I think he's asleep. Why?"

Kurt resisted the urge to scream. Blaine was perfectly capable of utilizing the GPS, seeing as the two of them tended to go on road trips often for college football games and Kurt had made absolutely sure his fiancée was fluent in the ways of GPS. So why had Finn called rather than just asking Blaine? Why had Blaine allowed Finn to call in the first place?

"Finn, can you please wake Blaine up and put him on the phone?" Kurt requested sweetly.

Finn gulped audibly. Kurt only used that voice when he was upset about something. Finn quickly shook Blaine away and handed the mumbling man his phone before Kurt blew up on _him _rather than the intended recipient.

"Hmm… yeah?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine's sleepy haze immediately disappeared as the tone of Kurt's voice washed over him. _Shit, what did I do?_ "Umm, yeah baby?"

"Were you aware of Finn calling me for directions?"

"He suggested it before I fell asleep, yes."

"And why didn't you tell him about the fact that you know how to work the GPS?"

_Shit. _Blaine looked down at the car radio and noticed the time. Kurt's facial regime was sure to have been interrupted by the call and that completely explained Kurt's bad attitude right now. _I knew it was a bad idea to agree to this in the first place._

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized. "I was just so tired. I didn't even think about the GPS," he explained, hoping Kurt would take pity on him.

"That's understandable," Kurt conceded. "Just promise to never, ever let him call me for direction ever again?"

"Promise."

"Okay, see you when you get home."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine sighed in relief as he hung up the phone and passed it back to Finn. He leaned forward and grabbed the GPS out of Finn's glove compartment and typed in the address to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He slouched back in the seat, sleep still clinging to his eyelids.

"Dude, is he gonna kill you?" Finn asked worriedly once they reached a red light and he could safely deter his attention from the road ahead of him and glance over at Blaine's slumped form.

"Not this time," Blaine mumbled.

Two seconds later, he was fast asleep.


	23. You Know You Want Me

**_A/N: Warning: This is AU. There may be crying. Oh and just the tiniest bit of reference to sexual acts (that would be the flashback –the section in italics- for anyone who's uncomfortable with anything like that)._**

* * *

><p>"You matter, Kurt."<p>

Burt's words echoed through his head and he sobbed dryly into his palms. Why didn't Kurt heed his father's wise words? Why had he drunkenly thrown his virginity away to the first good-looking guy who asked for it? The memory hit him full force again and he retched, his sore throat not doing him any favors as it throbbed in protest.

_"Yes, oh God right there!" Kurt looked utterly debauched with his swollen red lips, sweat drenched body, and eyes shut tight in pleasure. His body pressed deeper into the mattress as the man above him pressed inside at a faster rate._

_"You like being pounded into like this, don't you?" the older man growled into Kurt's ear._

_Soon Kurt had reached his climax, unearthly moans and whines emitting from deep in his chest. Five hard thrusts later his mysterious loved followed suit, expressing his bliss with loud curses and groans of satisfaction._

_The man pulled out and, without a word, wiped himself off with a nearby towel that had been discarded carelessly some time beforehand. Kurt caught the object as it was thrown to him and cleaned himself off as well while he watched the other man pick up his clothing off the floor and slowly redress._

_"Where are you going?" Kurt asked sleepily. His eyes were already beginning to droop and he lay back on the pillows as he waited for an answer._

_The dark-haired man merely replied, "Home."_

_Kurt wanted to protest, but all that came from his mouth was a long yawn. The other man chuckled and walked back to Kurt's side as he buckled his black leather belt._

_"Sleep tight, princess. Maybe we'll meet again someday." He placed a tender kiss to Kurt's forehead, the only thing that had been tender that entire night, and smiled softly as Kurt's eyes closed in spite of his attempts to keep them open for just one minute longer._

_When Kurt awoke in the morning, there was no sign of the man with the dark curly hair._

Drinking alcohol had never been one of his fortes, but that one night he had made an exception considering it was Charlotte's bachelorette party. Look what a mistake that had turned out to be.

Kurt slid down onto the floor, surprised he hadn't ended up there already. The incident had been a week ago. Kurt hadn't left his apartment since. He caught up with his schoolwork online and he skillfully avoided calls from Rachel and Finn. His weekly call with his father was set for tonight and Kurt was sure he would be getting an earful about not letting anyone know what was wrong, but he needed the time to prepare what he would say. He needed to put himself back together and quick, or else he would be letting this secret spill to the first person who said "hello."

Kurt Hummel was not the type to wallow over things that didn't go his way or end up well for him. He had endured the bullying throughout his life with his head held high and a witty retort on the tip of his tongue at all times. But this… something about this broke right through Kurt's usual defenses. Maybe it was because this time… this time he had caused this pain to himself.

_Get over yourself, _his conscience demanded. _You've been like this for nearly a week! You need to get your shit together, Hummel. You need to just eat some ice cream while watching a soppy rom-com and then move on. It's due time._

Kurt knew the little voice in his head with right. Why had he even wasted his tears on such a jerk anyway? He roughly rubbed the stray tears from his cheeks and pushed himself to his feet. His eyes met with his reflection in the glided bathroom mirror and Kurt scowled at his image: bloodshot eyes, red nose, and puffy, sticky cheeks. He sighed. _Why can't I be a pretty crier like women in the movies?_

He steeled himself and began meticulously setting up the facial creams and other beauty products he would need to make himself presentable enough to go out into the world, buy some mint ice cream, and rent the perfect movie to raise his spirits.

Forty minutes later, Kurt was freshened up, dressed to kill, and determined to pull himself together. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the glass bowl near the front door, checked to be sure his cell phone was in his jeans pocket, and then, with one last reassuring intake of breath, walked out into the corridor of his apartment and outside into the heavily populated city of New York, New York.

Rather than taking the subway, Kurt decided to hail a cab to take him to Whole Foods. He could have walked, but the three mile distance just wouldn't work out well, especially with the boots he was wearing. Kurt didn't mind suffering a slight bit for his fashion. Once the cabbie pulled to the curb around fifteen minutes later, Kurt slid the correct amount of cash into the man's waiting hand and exited the car. He walked confidently into the grocery establishment and picked up a basket, just in case he found something else he needed besides mint ice cream.

He roamed the aisles listlessly, absentmindedly taking random items off of shelves and placing them into his basket. Organic buffalo meat, handmade soap that contained a fragrance called "dirt," and a bag of granny smith apples were a few of his subconscious' choices. Once he reached the freezer aisles, he placed not one, but two tubs of mint ice cream into his basket and only then did he realize the strange amount of weight on his arm. He looked down at his potential purchases and sighed.

"I never pegged you as a dirt soap kind of guy," said a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

Kurt looked up to see a mass of unruly black curls and a sinful grin. He nearly dropped his basket in shock because standing there was the source of this excursion. He hadn't seen or heard from this man since that fateful night and now Kurt wasn't sure if he felt more angry or more relieved.

"It's you," he breathed out. Instantly he chided himself for sounding so breathless. If anything, he should be giving this prick the scolding of a lifetime.

The slightly shorter man chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. And you're you."

Kurt scowled and soon his emotions had straightened themselves out. The anger definitely won out.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just do what you did and then speak to me like we're old friends?" Kurt demanded. He stepped forward into the other man's personal bubble and set his basket aside, careful not to jostle its contents. "Do you think this is a game? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The other man, for his part, stood his ground and remained impassive. "I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Kurt exclaimed incredulously.

"It was just sex."

"Maybe for you. But for me, it was more than that."

"I'm aware you were a virgin, if that's what you mean."

Kurt gasped. "You knew and you still slept with me anyway?"

"I could tell just by looking at you that night in the bar, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

The curly-haired man grinned, apparently finding the question funny. "You don't remember? You told me, and these are your exact words by the way, 'My name's Kurt. Now you know whose name to scream later.'"

Kurt gaped. "I – I did _not _say that."

The man chuckled. "Actually, you did." At Kurt's expression of disbelief he added, "I found it adorable."

"May I have you name please? So we can be on equal ground here."

"The name's Blaine," he responded with a tip of an imaginary hat. "I thought you'd remember after the night we had together."

"I don't remember much from that night," Kurt said. He wasn't going to tell this Blaine character that he actually did remember the amazing sex they had that night. His obvious ego didn't need a boost nor did Kurt want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had made a deep impression.

"Sure you don't," he replied patronizingly. "Well it was nice seeing you princess. Give me a call sometime." He patted Kurt's shoulder and then he was gone.

"Wait! I'm not finished talking to you!" Kurt groaned as he realized the other man wasn't coming back. What had he meant when he said to call him sometime?

Kurt shook his head of all thoughts of _Blaine_ and bent down to retrieve his basket. Laying on top of the second carton of ice cream, a polished red business card stood out that hadn't been there previously. Kurt took it between his fingers and brought it up to eye level so that he could decipher the messy font.

In this black letters, the card read:

_Blaine Anderson  
>You Know You Want Me<br>555-7683_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm probably either going to make this a fully fledged fic later on or think up a part two and post it here in the drabble collection. Either way, there will be more to this fic. I'm excited about it and I just wanted to get the basic idea of it down before I forgot or lost inspiration to write._**

**_Anyway, leave a review if you liked/disliked this idea. I'd love to get some feedback on it. Thanks!_**


	24. Not a chapter, but still important

I'll be adding this to each of my published fics, so I apologize if you have to see this more than once.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne

Orange-Coyote


	25. Autumn

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. =\**_

_**I've just written an AU one-shot if anyone's interested called**_Just Another Day At Claire's_** which I would have put here, but it was too long to be considered a drabble so... and if you have any better title ideas for it let me know!**_

_**This came up out of nowhere so I hope you enjoy! Just a short little thing, but still cute.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was beyond glad that summer had neared its end. Don't get the wrong impression. Kurt loved being out of school and being free to hang out with his friends, but sunburns and jean shorts were <em>not<em> his cup of tea.

Autumn could easily be called Kurt's favorite season. The way coffee warms his insides on a rainy day, not to mention that no one could judge his fashionable layers. Scarves came out of his closet in piles and sandals were put in their place. Watching leaves of every color fall to the ground and crunch under his boots when he walked to and from his home caused a smile that nothing else could produce.

That's why Kurt felt so surprised when Blaine confessed he hated the fall season.

"But _why?_" Kurt had asked that fateful October day. The two had been sitting in the park, enjoying the fair weather before the next rain storm swooped in. "Why would you hate autumn?"

Blaine sighed and grumbled, pulling his jacket closer to his body to retain as much heat as possible. "I hate it because fall comes before winter and winter means cold."

"So you hate autumn simply because it comes before winter?" Kurt questioned incredulously. "But that's like shooting the messenger or something. Not fair at all."

"I never said it was logical," Blaine defended.

Then Kurt smirked, an idea forming in his mind. "Well, if you hate being cold so much why didn't you just say so? I know a few ways to keep you warm."

Blaine must have heard the suggestive tone beneath the words because in seconds he's standing with his hand stretched out to Kurt. "I'm cold now."

Kurt smiled demurely and took the offered hand. They walked quickly out of the park and to where Blaine's car is parked nearby on the curb. Blaine pulled away the second Kurt's seat-belt is buckled and Kurt laughed before scolding him for driving so quickly on what could be dangerous roads.

They reached Kurt's empty house in record time. Kurt, seeing Blaine's excitement manifesting in his eyes, decided to break the news.

"You know I meant hot chocolate, right?"


	26. Blaine's Surprise

_**A/N: A Klaine drabble in which Blaine surprises Kurt with a trip to the nearby apple orchard.**_

Inspired by the lovely AcrossAnEmptyLand (Ashlee) who has some great Klaine fics if you're looking. *lessthanthree*

_**Everyone needs some fluff.**_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asks suspiciously as Blaine leads him to the car waiting for them at the curb.<p>

"Nope, not telling," Blaine replies cheerily.

They step up to the car, Blaine holding Kurt's door open as his dapper manners always dictate. Kurt smiles in thanks, sliding between the door and his boyfriend's body to perch himself onto the black leather seat. Blaine plops down onto the seat beside him, gesturing for the driver to drive off to their destination.

"We must be going someplace nice if you took the time to hire a driver," Kurt observes.

"Maybe I just wanted free reign to look at your beautiful face for the entire ride," Blaine counters with a sly grin.

Kurt flushes, as expected, and turns his head to glance out the car window. "Where are we going?"

"Didn't I already say I wasn't going to tell you?"

"Blaine," Kurt whines, using his pout to his advantage. Unfortunately, Blaine seems immune to it at this point. Kurt knows he's defeated for the moment, so instead he returns to gazing out the window as the houses surrounding them give way to open farms and countless trees.

The curiosity of where they're heading melts away beneath the quiet awe and wonder simply observing nature can inspire. The colors of fall line the side of the road and the few farm houses they've passed so far are already decorated in the spirit of Halloween with orange fairy lights, carved pumpkins, and smiling scarecrows.

Kurt is so wrapped up in it all that he doesn't notice the car slowing to a stop nor does he feel the dip in the seat as Blaine leans over. He only comes crashing back to reality when a blindfold is placed over his eyes and his vision goes black.

"What the-" Kurt instinctively flails his arms, hitting his elbow in the process.

"Kurt, relax. You're okay. I just want this to be a surprise."

Kurt leans carefully forward, hoping not to fall off the seat from his previous show of temporary fear. "I'm fine," he assures composedly.

"Just hold on one second and I'll help you get out," Blaine instructs. Kurt hears the door on his left side open and close. Then a small breeze hits his face and he knows inherently that Blaine is holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

Reaching out and fumbling, Kurt crows in triumph when his fingers make contact with smooth skin. He winds his fingers between Blaine's and accepts the help to get safely out of his seat and onto firm ground. Twigs crunch beneath his boots as he steps forward to give Blaine enough room to close the car door behind them.

"Now will you tell me what we're doing out here?"

Rather than respond verbally, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him forward, carefully guiding Kurt around any fallen branches or protruding tree roots as they travel the worn dirt path. Kurt follows along, relying on his remaining senses to give him clues. He can smell the fragrance of apples on the wind and the location at which they arrived hits him.

"We're at the orchard," he whispers, just the tiniest waver breaking the words.

Blaine stops abruptly, carefully holding Kurt balanced when he nearly falls over due to the sudden halt. He pouts but then remembers that Kurt can't see it in his current condition. "You ruined the surprise," Blaine whines petulantly.

Kurt frees his hand from Blaine's grasp, ripping the blindfold away from his eyes soon after. His hunch being proved correct, Kurt smiles. He has the best boyfriend in the world.

"Blaine, this is perfect! I can't believe you did this for me." Kurt throws himself at Blaine, who is honestly a bit surprised at Kurt's reaction. He had been expecting maybe some complaining about getting dirt on his designer jeans, or maybe Kurt asking what type of pesticides the owners used. Not this. Not Kurt jumping onto him, laughing joyously like Blaine had just given him an entire season's worth of Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen. But soon the shock gives way to happiness and he squeezes Kurt in his arms before he gracefully drops back onto the ground.

"I'm glad you're so excited. I didn't really know how you'd take this," Blaine admits.

"You brought me to the orchard, Blaine. _The orchard._ You are the most thoughtful person."

Blaine frowns, trying to remember if Kurt had ever said anything about loving orchards. Nothing comes to mind. "I'm sorry but I don't think I get what you mean."

Kurt slumps. "I never told you much about my mom, did I?"

Blaine, knowing this could be a touchy subject, immediately wraps his arms around Kurt and lowers them to sit comfortably on the ground; Kurt, of course, shifts until his clothes are safe from permanent harm.

"When I was younger, my mom was adamant that my father and I have an active lifestyle. I didn't play any sports then and Dad was always working at the garage. So every year around this time, she'd bring us here. My dad would take days of convincing but I was more than glad to go out and do anything with her." He sighs wistfully and Blaine can't help but smile. "The first time we came I asked what we were doing and she explained to me that some farms allow others to participate in an apple harvest, that they turn it into a sort of festival. I was so excited. We had a great time and I made her promise to bring me back every year, which she did."

"That sounds amazing," Blaine replies.

"It was," Kurt agrees. "After she died, I just couldn't bring myself to come anymore. I wanted to leave those memories untouched, so that thinking of this place only brought memories of her and I together. But you, my perfect boyfriend, brought me here without even knowing what a special thing you've done." He leans forward, his nose brushing against Blaine's. "Thank you. There is no one else who I would want to be here with." He closes the final millimeter of distance between them and kisses Blaine softly, putting all the love and affection he feels into the gentle touch.

Blaine smiles into the kiss before returning it. Kissing Kurt never gets old, and it probably never will.

They kiss for a lingering moment before pulling apart, both sporting grins.

"Shall we?"

Kurt stands up, extending his hand to Blaine once he's safely on his feet. "We shall."


	27. He's All I Ever Had

**_A/N: AU Post break-up; Blaine singing his feelings for Kurt one day in glee club and it leads to something big._**  
><strong><em>Warning: this fic is all kinds of OOC.<em>**

**_Do I really need to apologize for grammar mistakes or disclaim Glee still?_**

* * *

><p>When the students of New Directions entered the choir room for the third time of the new semester, a loud murmur broke out. The newcomers, the ones who cared at least, were bemused. A moment ago everything had been normal, gossiping and laughing a common occurrence. But now, the older, established members were looking at the white board and shaking their heads with frowns. Eventually Marley took the initiative to ask what was wrong.<p>

Tina sighed and Artie shrugged helplessly. It simply wasn't their story to tell.

Just a few minutes before the bell went off, Blaine hurried into the choir room and took his usual seat. In his rush he missed the sympathetic looks cast his way.

At that moment, Mr. Schue walked confidently into the room. "Alright guys, I know Grease was a huge hit and you all did very well, but the vibes I was getting from a few of you made me think of this week's assignment."

It was in that moment that Blaine finally looked up at the white board. The smile that had graced his features mere seconds before was gone, replaced with a tight-lipped frown.

In big bold black letters, the words Breaking Up flashed mockingly at him.

"Now, I know this is a sore subject for some of you," Mr. Schue remarked, sparing a pointed glance in Brittany and Blaine's directions, "but I think this will be good for all of us."

Unique, in a tone eerily similar to Mercedes, shouted out, "Oh, Hell to the no! There is no way, and I mean no way, I'm letting you do this Schue."

Mr. Schue actually looked a bit apologetic. "It's what's best. Emma and I agree it's much healthier for you to let out your feelings rather than holing them up inside."

"As much as I'm all for freedom of expression," Unique retorted with a wave of her hand, "this is downright insensitive." Blaine turned a grateful smile in her direction.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," the teacher argued. "Seeing as I'm the educator here, my ruling is final."

Unique cast Blaine an apologetic glance but Blaine merely shrugged it off. Kurt hadn't called, or texted or written, or any other sort of contact since thanking Blaine for the flowers he'd sent to Kurt's work. The only information Blaine had on how Kurt was doing came either through Finn or Tina, both sources being limited. He was going to have to let go of Kurt eventually and what place better than in front of his friends and through the song of his choice?

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go first," Blaine announced. The man seemed surprised but waved Blaine up to the front anyway. The tenor held his head high as he walked to the front of the room, taking great care not to break under the sympathetic looks he received from Sam, Brittany, Artie, and Tina.

Seeing as Blaine hadn't actually prepared for this beforehand, he simply sang acapella and let his feelings lead him.

_Here I am_  
><em>Broken wings<em>  
><em>Quiet thoughts<em>  
><em>Unspoken dreams<em>  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Alone again<em>  
><em>I need him now<em>  
><em>To hold my hand<em>

_He's all_  
><em>He's all I ever had<em>  
><em>He's the air I breathe yeah<em>  
><em>He's all<em>  
><em>He's all I ever had<em>

His voice broke in places, but he soldiered on. The words to this song pierced his heart because they were so true and maybe that was why this song had found its way onto his iPod in the first place.

_It's the way he makes me feel_  
><em>It's the only thing that's real<em>  
><em>It's the way he understands<em>  
><em>He's my lover<em>  
><em>He's my friend<em>

_When I look into his eyes_  
><em>It's the way I feel inside<em>  
><em>Like the man I wanna be<em>  
><em>He's all I'll ever need<em>

Blaine felt the tears burning his eyelids, felt the tremors wrack through his shoulders, but he kept singing. He wouldn't cry, not now, not yet. There could still be a chance, if only he could see Kurt again, talk to him again.

_So much time_  
><em>So much pain<em>  
><em>But there's one thing <em>  
><em>That still remains<em>  
><em>The way he cared<em>  
><em>The loved we shared<em>  
><em>And through it all<em>  
><em>He's always been there<em>

Blaine had to laugh because this verse was the most uncannily accurate of them all. He'd been through so much, before Kurt, with him, and now, alone in a world he had come to love only because of Kurt. But through it all, he never hated Kurt. He never blamed the countertenor for leaving him behind. Maybe he had made it sound that way that fateful night in Battery Park when he had confessed his wrongdoings to his then boyfriend, but that wasn't it at all. The way Kurt had cared, and loved Blaine like no one else ever had or probably ever would stayed with him. He hated himself every night for pushing Kurt away.

_He's all_  
><em>He's all I ever had<em>  
><em>In a world so cold, so empty<em>  
><em>He's all<em>  
><em>He's all I ever had<em>

_It's the way he makes me feel_  
><em>It's the only thing that's real<em>  
><em>It's the way he understands<em>  
><em>He's my lover<em>  
><em>He's my friend<em>

_When I look into his eyes_  
><em>It's the way I feel inside<em>  
><em>Like the man I wanna be<em>  
><em>He's all I'll ever need<em>

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. The tears poured from his eyes, leaving his cheeks sticky and irritated in the process. There were a few coos from the girls in the room, an uncomfortable cough (mostly likely Puck's brother), and some strained applause from Artie and Mr. Schue. Someone laid a hand on his shoulder and steered him out of the room, but Blaine didn't know who it was, didn't really care. In that moment the only thing he could feel was anguish and hurt and pain. There were murmurings behind him, but he paid them no mind.

Before he realized it, he was in a bathroom and someone was patting his stinging eyes with a wet paper towel. He waved the hand away, but it returned determinedly. He resigned to being taken care of and merely stood there, allowing whoever it was to clean him up a bit before he stepped away and closer to the smudged and streaked bathroom mirror.

He looked terrible and he knew it. His eyes, the ones Kurt had complimented hundreds of time, were red-rimmed. His lips quirked into a small smile at the thought, but they didn't remain tilted upward for long. That's what the thought of Kurt did to him now, like taking a drug just for the moment of happiness it'd bring despite knowing the aftereffects.

"Sugar, you look horrible." Ah, so it was Unique who had taken pity on him. "Kurt would not be pleased."

And that was his breaking point. He turned on the girl and spat, "And how do you know what Kurt would feel? Newsflash, he doesn't love me anymore. I cheated on him and I ruined any possibility of happiness we could have had together!" He took a breath and continued his tirade, slowly gaining volume as the words spilled uncontrollably from his mouth and into the tense air, "He loved me and he wanted to stay for me but I didn't let him. I didn't want to be selfish and hold him back from his dreams so I sent him off to New York, where I knew he'd be happier, be able to follow his dreams. And if he found someone else while he was there, I promised myself I'd let him go. But I never wanted to hurt him. And what did I do? I let my insecurities take over and I cheated on the only person who's ever loved me!" Blaine suddenly felt exhausted, like his knees would give out beneath him. He took some preventive measures and slid down to the floor, just in case his legs really did give out.

Unique looked down on him, her eyes alight with a burning flame that Blaine remembered seeing when she had stood up to Jesse what seemed like years ago. To think, when he and Kurt had first met Unique, as Wade... so many things had changed since then. The singer had become more confident in who she was, who she wanted to be. And Blaine? Well... he no longer had Kurt and that was really the only thing that mattered.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you stand up right this minute. You wipe that disgustingly pathetic look off your face, and you call your boy. I don't care if you have to leave a voice-mail or keep talking even after he's hung up, but you are going to say every single thing on your mind regarding that boy and I am going to stand here until you do it." In that moment, looking up at her, Blaine had a feeling in the back of his mind that Mercedes would be proud. Maybe even Santana too.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't."

"You can and you will."

"You don't understand," Blaine argued.

"You think I don't know what it's like to be heartbroken?" Unique demanded. "You think I don't understand feeling like you whole world has crashed down around you and there's nothing you can do to make it right? You think I don't understand why you're so scared?"

"I can't," Blaine protested. He couldn't bother Kurt, not when it was so obvious Kurt didn't want to speak to him.

Unique sighed, taking out a bedazzled iPhone and dialing a number. "Time for some tough love, honey." After a few seconds, she began talking into the receiver.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Kurt Hummel. He interns at your building."

"Yes, I'll hold."

"Kurt? It's me, Unique. I'm doing fine. Someone else, however, is not doing well at all." There was a pause and Blaine could just make out some frantic mutterings before Unique spoke again. "He's miserable without you."

"You want to talk to him? Sure thing, he's right here." Unique held the phone out to Blaine, a deadly look silently telling him she meant business. Blaine shakily took the phone and held it up to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"_Blaine_." It came out in a sigh and Blaine felt equally breathless at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm so sorry you're hurting. It's all my fault."

"No, Kurt. No, no, no, no. If anyone is at fault here, it's me."

"If I hadn't ignored your calls, you wouldn't have felt so alone."

"If I had taken a minute to talk to you, none of this would have happened."

"But wasn't that the problem? I wasn't listening."

"Kurt, I could never blame you for what happened. Never ever."

"I acted irrationally at first, I should have talked to you before you left back to Lima, I mean really talked to you. But I was so damn _hurt_ Blaine, so betrayed. I thought we had something special..."

"We do! Oh Kurt I don't ever want you to think that we don't. I love you, I'll always love you. You were it for me and I ruined it. I'm not good enough for you. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that. You have no right to say that."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't deserve to love you after what I did."

"Blaine, sweetheart, no. I was talking about you saying those bad things about yourself. I could never hate you, not even after what you did. I still care for you, I really do. I just... I don't know if I can forgive you just yet. But I want to, you have no idea how much I want to."

"You-you still love me? How is that even possible?"

Kurt chuckled and despite the static the sound still warmed Blaine's heart. "How could I not?" There was a sigh and Kurt continued. "You mean so much to me, Blaine. You burrowed your way into my guarded heart the second I saw you on that staircase back at Dalton. I told myself not to fall for you, but I couldn't help myself. You're so damn selfless and humble and adorable and oblivious and I hated that but I still loved everything about you. You stepped into my life when you didn't even know me. I loved you then, I love you now, and I think I might just love you forever."

"_Kurt_," was the only articulate Blaine could think of to say.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Blaine, not yet at least. But I hate that you're miserable. I hate that I miss you so much after what you did. I hate myself for still loving you. I should hate you, but I don't, I couldn't even if I tried. And believe me, I tried. I bet you could murder Finn and those eyes of yours would get you out of it somehow."

Blaine let out a wet laugh and somehow he knew Kurt was smiling sadly on the other side of the line. It was just like Kurt to use a bit of sarcasm to diffuse the tension.

"I want to hear everything. I want your entire side of the story."

And there it was. The moment Blaine had been waiting for, a chance to talk to Kurt and explain everything to him. To tell him that he hadn't slept with Eli, that he couldn't even dream of doing that. To tell him that the entire time, all he could think about was how dirty it all was, how much he missed Kurt, how Kurt's laugh was musical and soothing while Eli's was dull and too loud.

"I'm so sorry," is what he said instead.

"No, we are past the stage of apologies. I've accepted that it happened, I've decided on giving you a chance to tell your side, and now I want to hear what you have to say about it all."

Kurt's voice was firm, so Blaine decided to let it all spill out. Unique gently prodding him also helped sway his decision. "I was checking my Facebook and there was a friend request from some guy I didn't know, Eli C., and I went to look at his profile, to see if there were any mutual friends or something that would explain the sudden friend request. When there wasn't anything that made any sense, I messaged him asking if I knew him from somewhere. He said I didn't know him but he knew me and he wanted to get together sometime. I told him that I had a boyfriend, but he said he just wanted to get a coffee, talk and become friends since he didn't know many people. I was hesitant at first so we talked for a while before he brought it up again. And me being me, I agreed. I had no idea he had any ulterior motives. Not until the time we fought over some trivial thing. Then you weren't answering my calls and I was so lonely and afraid you were leaving me and I needed some comfort but Sam was busy and I don't really have a connection with anyone in Glee so when Eli asked me how I was that night, everything flew out. He offered to help me through it, to calm me down, and I accepted. I went over to his place an hour later. We were alone and he started saying things like I deserved so much better than being ignored and if he were with me he'd never make me feel anything other than happy and then he was leaning forward and I thought he was just going in for a hug or something but he kissed me and I knew I should have pulled away but it felt so nice to be wanted and cared for and so I just let it go on. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I cheated on you and I broke your heart and I ruined everything and I don't deserve you." When Blaine finished speaking, he took a breath and realized he had said all of that in one breath. He wondered distantly if Kurt had heard a word he'd just said.

There was silence, a dreadful silence that had Blaine fearing the worst, and then Kurt laughed. He laughed, long and hard, for a full minute or two before he was panting out breaths and calming down again. Blaine didn't understand. He had just admitted to cheating and being a horrible person and Kurt thought it was funny?

"You never did more than kissing?"

Blaine thought it was an odd question, especially considering the amused lilt in Kurt's voice, but answered anyway. "There was a time when he asked for more, but by then I was in New York to see you and tell you what I'd done."

"Did you ever want to do anything more with him?"

"God no!"

"Blaine Anderson, you are an idiot."

"I know and I'm so sorry I ever hurt you."

"You put us through all this pain and it was all virtually unnecessary."

What? "What?"

Kurt sighed and Blaine could just see the fond eye roll that accompanied the sound. "I thought you slept with him, this other guy. I thought our relationship meant so little to you that you could just go see someone else when we were at a rough stage. And all this time... you could have saved us some heartache here." Kurt actually chuckled as he said, "I thought I was in a Finn-like situation."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course, I'm upset that you found it necessary to see another guy for comfort. Yes, I'm mad that it came to that. And I'm so disappointed that we weren't as strong together as I thought we were. But more than anything I'm angry with myself for being so stubborn and stupid."

"No, Kurt, don't be mad at yourself. It was all my fault. I should have said no. I should have gone home. I should've thought twice before I let it all go."

"You should've known that word of what you did with him would get back to me?" Kurt returned dryly. "Song lyrics, Blaine? Really?"

"It's Santana's fault. She's the one who sang "Mine" for Brittany."

"Well, I'm happy to say that I feel positive that our relationship won't end the same way."

Blaine felt like jumping for joy. He nearly did until he remembered he was slumped on a bathroom floor at McKinley. "Does that mean...?"

"Haven't you been listening at all this entire time? You're an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot. I think we can make this work, if we put some effort into it."

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do not own the song "She's All I Ever Had" (or if you prefer the Spanish version, "Bella") performed by Ricky Martin. I do love the song though seeing as I grew up with it and all. I used to have a t-shirt and cassette tape and a VHS tape of one of his concerts... no idea what happened to any of that stuff though.**_  
><em><strong>Wrote this when I was really tired so if it makes no sense at all, I apologize. I promised myself I would put up anything I wrote in order to better myself (the more you write, the better you get at it) so this was obviously included.<strong>_


	28. A Turkey and A Surprise

**_A/N: So I know I_**'_**m WAY past Thanksgiving but this idea came to me last night. **_

_**AU Daddy!Klaine**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped inside, welcoming the warmth that hit his skin after being out in the cold. He slid his coat from his shoulders, hanging it up in the coat closet to his left.<p>

"Honey, I'm home!"

No pattering feet like he'd expected. Actually, there wasn't a single sound. Where were the two loves of his life? Maybe Blaine was giving their daughter another performance in the music room…

Kurt walked down the hallway after turning right, through the living room, past the dining room and kitchen, toward the music room at the end of the hallway. As he approached he kept vigilant for any stray sounds, tinkling piano keys or maybe guitar strings being strummed. He heard nothing. To be certain he peaked inside, but no people populated the room.

He pondered where else they could be. He decided to check Lizzie's bedroom upstairs. They could be having a tea party with her stuffed animals.

On his way to the stairs, a giggle reached his ears. Kurt stopped, trying to find the source of the sound. As luck would have it, the giggling continued, unknowingly leading Kurt to his daughter. He followed the sound to his crafts room on the other side of the house next to the garage. The craft room was where Kurt kept the supplies he used to design, whether it be clothes or a centerpiece he'd seen on a DIY show. When Lizzie became old enough to walk around on her own, Kurt had constructed a safe corner of the room for her to play in.

He was just about to open the door when a voice reached his ears from inside the room.

"Daddy, do you think PopPop will like my present?"

Kurt could already see the reassuring smile Blaine would have on his face.

"Of course, sweetheart. Your PopPop loves every present you give to him."

There sounded some papers being shuffled around followed by little feet padding on the tile floor. Kurt knew Lizzie would now be sitting in her daddy's lap, big brown eyes looking up at him while Blaine looked adoringly at the little girl.

"Do you think he'll like your present too?"

"I sure hope so."

The thought of two presents had Kurt opening the door before he even realized it. Just as he had imagined, Lizzie sat comfortably in Blaine's lap, the two of them making an adorable sight.

"Did I hear something about presents?"

Lizzie's head snapped around at the sound of Kurt's voice. Within seconds her feet touched the floor and she ran to Kurt, jumping up and throwing her arms around him as he bent down to catch her.

"PopPop!" She placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek before speaking again. "I made you something! We learned about it in school, but I think mine is better."

Kurt chuckled. Perhaps she had received some genes from her biological mother after all. Her hair and eyes resembled Blaine to the T, but at times her diva attitude made an appearance, something they had decided was very Rachel.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure. May I see it?"

"Of course, but you'll have to put me down first," she replied, as if explaining the laws of physics to a small child.

Kurt carefully placed her onto the floor and watched as she ran back to the table where she previously sat. He remained in the doorway, smiling at his daughter with the feeling he remembered his dad telling him about: a mix of pride, amusement, and unrestricted love.

"PopPop, you have to come over here and see it!"

"Of course, how silly of me," Kurt remarked. He moved to stand behind Lizzie, looking down at the table over her shoulder. What caught his eye caused him to smile. (It seemed his daughter had that affect on him.)

On the tabletop laid a hand-print cut from brown construction paper, each finger painted a different shade of orange or red. At the very top of each "feather," a spot of gold glitter outlined the edges. The thumb contained a beady eye, a taped on yellow beak, and a loop of red yarn portraying the turkey's wattle. Kurt noticed belatedly that the eye also had a few eyelashes.

"Is it a girl turkey?" he asked.

Lizzie looked up at him and nodded.

"It's very pretty," he said with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded. "I love it."

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged the highest part she could reach, which was Kurt's knee. He smiled and patted her on the back as he returned the hug from the awkward angle as best he could.

"Lizzie, why don't you go to your room and pick the pajamas you want to wear tonight? PopPop and I have some adult things to discuss before we put you to bed."

Lizzie looked between her fathers, her brows scrunched. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We'll be up in a minute, okay? I promise."

With a final glance, the little girl hugged both parents before leaving the room.

"Come here," Blaine requested as soon as their daughter was out of sight. "I haven't seen you all day and I missed you."

Kurt laughed but obliged, taking the seat his daughter had recently vacated. A gasp left his mouth when Blaine suddenly grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. They shared a kiss, filling Kurt with a sense of being _home_ that he loved.

"So where's my present?" he teased once they parted.

"It's right here," Blaine replied, waving an envelope just out of Kurt's reach.

"May I have it?"

"Well… I wasn't going to give this to you until after we returned from your parents' house following Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. But since you eavesdropped and kind of ruined my idea for a surprise… I _guess_ I can let you see what it is now instead."

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Envelope."

Blaine leaned away from Kurt's grabby hands. "I don't know…"

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined. "Come on, the suspense is killing me!"

"You just found out about the existence of your present less than five minutes ago, literally. How is the suspense already killing you?"

"Just give me my present."

"Alright, here." Blaine handed Kurt the white envelope and waited with baited breath as he watched his husband slide his finger beneath the flap. Kurt's wedding ring glinted in the light, causing an irrepressible smile to cross his lips.

Once Kurt had the envelope open, there was a moment of absolute silence. Kurt slowly turned his head to look into Blaine's eyes. Then, all at once, his arms were around Blaine's neck, squeezing while he squealed in excitement.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod Blaine! I can't believe this! Is this really?"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"I did."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! This is so perfect! I have the best husband in the entire world!"

"I like to think we share that title," Blaine chuckled as Kurt continued to squeal.

Kurt pressed kiss after kiss to Blaine's temple, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelid, his forehead, and finally his lips. In his excitement he nearly missed, but Blaine corrected their course.

"Ewww, dad kisses," said a voice from the doorway.

Kurt pulled back, a blush taking over his face. Blaine merely smiled.

"Did he like the present, Daddy?"

"Yes, he did," Blaine answered, seeing as Kurt was still too embarrassed to speak a word.

"Can we read my bedtime story now?"

"Sure, we'll be up in just a second."

"Okay." Lizzie turned to walk away but before she left she declared, "Please hurry. I'm already sleepy."

When her Hello Kitty pjs were out of sight, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and groaned. "How is she so smart? She's only six!"

Blaine chuckled and ran a hand down Kurt's back. "I think she gets it from you."

"Thank you for my present," Kurt murmured happily. "Tickets to see a Broadway show in London... London, Blaine!"

Blaine laughed. "I know, I know."

Kurt sighed and lifted his head. "We better not keep her waiting too long," he said. "I'd hate for her to fall asleep before we tuck her in."

The duo joined hands and left the room. When they stepped into their daughter's bedroom, her nightlight was on and she held a book in her hands. At the sight of her two fathers, she extended her arm and held the book out to Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he took the book, smiling wider as he recognized the faded cover. The light blue leather signified the book of stories his father had passed down to him, the same book his mother used to read to him from. Inside were stories in Elizabeth's handwriting, the stories of Kurt's childhood.

He and Blaine settled comfortably into the easy chair beside Lizzie's bed and Kurt began to read.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a princess (the actual word was prince, but Kurt didn't think his mom would mind a noun or pronoun change here and there) who ruled over a magical city."

As he read, Lizzie's eyes drooped more and more until eventually her tiny breaths filled the air. Kurt closed the book quietly and looked at her. Inside him a rush of affection flew to his heart, accompanied by a soft longing.

As beautiful and perfect as their little girl was, Kurt couldn't help wanting a child that came to life because of him. He wanted a child, maybe a son, who had his blue-green eyes or his chestnut brown hair. He wanted someone to recognize him as the father the way people instantly knew with Blaine and Lizzie. Lizzie was growing up so quickly too…

Determined, Kurt decided he would bring up the topic with Blaine later tonight. After the discussion, if they both agreed, they would talk about it with Lizzie. Then they would think about the best time to start the process.

Kurt looked over to his husband and their eyes met. Blaine's orbs glistened with sincerity and love and in that moment Kurt knew there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to**_ Klaine forever and ever 3 _**who inspired me to update.**_


	29. Off The Chain

_**A/N: So apparently any and every song I ever listen to can be turned into a Klaine drabble.**_

_**Technically badboy!Blaine but seeing as it's so short... well, you'll see.**_

* * *

><p><em>Twisted, you've shaken my existence<em>  
><em>When I'm with you baby bliss is all I've come to know<em>  
><em>Running<em>  
><em>I didn't see it coming<em>  
><em>Blinded, it's so stunning<em>  
><em>I don't wanna let you go<em>

Kurt knew he shouldn't be here, knew he shouldn't be allowing himself to indulge in this kind of behavior. His father had told him on multiple occasions that he mattered, to not throw himself around. Yet here he was, in a empty classroom with one Blaine Anderson.

Ever since the badboy transfer student stepped foot in the halls of McKinley, his reputation preceded him like a wildfire. Rumors of fighting, drug abuse, and promiscuity followed Blaine down the halls between classes and surrounded Kurt at lunch. Supposedly Blaine had been kicked out of his last school for setting a teacher's desk on fire. Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he believed that ridiculous idea, but when he had first laid eyes on Blaine a week ago, he knew instantly that the boy meant trouble.

If the leather jacket, black denim, and roaring motorcycle weren't enough of cliché, Blaine took it to the next level with his nose piercing and blatant disrespect toward any and every authority figure. The jocks even kept their distance, something Kurt envied.

_A thousand church bells ringing_  
><em>I can hear the angels singing<em>  
><em>When you call my name<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

_The chemistry is crazy_  
><em>And you make me feel amazing<em>  
><em>And I can't explain<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

That first day had been quite the stir. But Blaine's arrival was only the beginning.

Kurt had the displeasure, or pleasure depending on how you looked at it, of having Blaine in every single one of his classes. At first he'd adamantly ignored Blaine's obvious calls for attention: cursing at the teacher; pushing an innocent student's books off of his desk, sending them clattering loudly onto the floor and consequently gaining the attention of the entire room; setting his feet comfortably on the desk in front of him, leaning back and popping his chewing gum as loudly as possible every few minutes. It'd been hard enough to get a quality education before Blaine came along and now Kurt's irritability was off the charts.

If that hadn't been bad enough, he ended up being partnered with Blaine in Chemistry, seeing as no one wanted to work with the resident fag. Seeing as Blaine didn't move from his seat, Kurt grabbed his belongings and sat down next to the seemingly arrogant asshole.

"Hey sweet cheeks," had been the greeting he received, accompanied by a lewd grin.

Kurt flushed despite himself. He'd never been so blatantly hit on before and while he couldn't really explain why, he felt a bit flattered. It's not as if Blaine wasn't easy on the eyes. His wild dark curls along with his dark glinting eyes and enticing lips didn't exactly repulse Kurt. Maybe that was it, being hit on by Blaine flustered him because he thought Blaine attractive.

Kurt said nothing for the rest of the class, doing his best to ignore the pick up lines Blaine threw his way.

_Coming, just keep the magic coming_  
><em>You got me crushing but it feels like so much more<em>  
><em>Just when when I least expect it<em>  
><em>You make it feel so epic<em>  
><em>Like nothing I've felt before<em>

For the next four days, Blaine kept up his pursuit. He became bolder as the days passed, not only whispering dirty things into Kurt's ear during Chemistry but approaching him at his locker and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist possessively. Students passing by gave them odd looks but nothing discouraged Blaine from making Kurt blush.

On that Friday, the members of New Directions interrogated him about Blaine's apparent attachment to him. Kurt denied having any sort of relationship with the other boy and for some reason felt a stab of hurt every time the subject was brought up.

He hated Blaine bothering him all the time, didn't he?

_A thousand church bells ringing_  
><em>I can hear the angels singing<em>  
><em>When you call my name<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

_The chemistry is crazy_  
><em>And you make me feel amazing<em>  
><em>And I cant explain<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

That weekend passed by uneventfully, filled with homework, practicing for glee, and the occasional dream containing dark hazel eyes.

The weekend had ended with Monday dawning bright and early. Kurt went to school, expecting the usual attention from Blaine that he'd been receiving for the last week. As exasperated as Kurt felt about it all, he couldn't deny he was looking forward to seeing Blaine again.

Disappointment seeped in when he stepped into his first period class and Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt took his seat in the third row and did his best to focus on the lesson. In the back of his mind, worry over Blaine's absence festered.

Kurt walked to his Chemistry class, trying to damper the hope he felt building in his chest. Blaine had been mysteriously absent from all of his other classes but Chemistry was one class Blaine never missed.

He felt his heart sink as he approached the desk he and Blaine shared, finding it empty. Maybe he's just running late today, Kurt told himself. He'll be here.

Class began a few minutes later and Kurt resigned himself to Blaine not coming. No need to feed this odd infatuation any longer. About fifteen minutes into the lesson Blaine walked through the door like he owned the place and took his seat next to Kurt without a word, easily ignoring the scolding from their teacher.

Right before the bell rang to signal the end of class, Blaine leaned over toward Kurt and tugged on his shirt sleeve to grab his attention. When Kurt turned to face him Blaine said, "Meet me in the auditorium after school." He left before Kurt could form a response.

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone_  
><em>Odds of me tripping are like next to nothing<em>  
><em>Guarding my heart like a diamond ring<em>  
><em>Your love, your love, changes everything<em>

The rest of the day Kurt couldn't keep from feeling anxious. He didn't know what Blaine could possibly want to meet him in the auditorium for. He knew he shouldn't go. It could easily be a trap. But the larger part of him was determined to go and Kurt couldn't think of a good enough reason to disagree.

His hands shook as he reached out to open the door leading into the auditorium. He'd told Finn that he had a meeting with his history teacher after school and for the other boy to just go home without him. Luckily Finn had bought the lie. Kurt lowered his hand and took a deep breath before reaching out and opening the door in one full motion before he could chicken out.

Inside Blaine stood on the stage, staring straight ahead. Kurt stepped in, letting the door shut behind him with a quiet thud. The sound attracted Blaine's attention and his gaze flickered to where Kurt stood just inside the doorway. He raised his hand and motioned for Kurt to come closer. Kurt complied automatically without stopping to think. He knew if he took even a second, he'd turn and run.

Blaine met him halfway, taking Kurt's bag and placing it in one of the empty seats close by. He wordlessly took Kurt's hand and began leading him up to the stage. Kurt followed, rebuking himself mentally the entire way for letting Blaine's touch affect him as much as it was. His palm perspired and he felt a warmth where their skin connected.

They climbed the stairs up to the stage. Blaine led them to the middle and released Kurt's hand. Kurt resisted whining aloud at the loss and instead glanced at Blaine questioningly. Blaine returned the gaze intently, unfaltering, for a full minute and a half before he spoke.

"You've affected me somehow," he said quietly. "I can't stop thinking about you. This has never happened to me before and I don't know how to stop it." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before continuing. "I hate that I feel so vulnerable when you're around. I hate that I want more than just a good fuck with you. I hate that you can stand there looking so fucking adorable despite how much I hate what you've done to me. I hate that I still want to kiss you and hold your hand and all that other romantic shit. And most of all, I hate that I think I'm falling in love with you."

Kurt gasped. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Blaine had just admitted, albeit grudgingly and apparently none too happy about it, that he was in love with him. Blaine was in love with him.

_Everything is changed_  
><em>Everything is changed<em>  
><em>Everything is changed<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

_Oh everything is changed_  
><em>Everything is changed<em>  
><em>Now everything is changed<em>  
><em>Your love<em>

In seconds Blaine stood before Kurt, so close that their noses touched. Kurt had never felt so warm.

Blaine's breath ghosted across his lips in small pants. Is he going to kiss me? Kurt wondered. Blaine's eyes were the most intense Kurt had ever seen them. He felt himself leaning forward, enraptured by Blaine's scent. Something woodsy mixed with spearmint.

Then, as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, he felt lips on his. Blaine's lips pressed to his hesitantly, as if he didn't know what he was doing. Kurt knew that he should be pushing Blaine away, yelling in his face for having the audacity to accost Kurt in such a way, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything that would ruin this moment.

Blaine's lips were slightly chapped but Kurt found that he liked the roughness far better than he expected. As it became apparent that Kurt wouldn't be moving away any time soon, Blaine applied more pressure into the kiss. He parted Kurt's lips with his tongue, causing Kurt to gasp in a breath.

Blaine took this as encouragement, pressing his body against Kurt's and wrapping one arm securely around Kurt's waist while the other slipped to Kurt's lower back. Kurt sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to find better balance.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Despite the slowly depleting oxygen levels in his lungs, Kurt never wanted this moment to end.

_A thousand church bells ringing_  
><em>I can hear the angels singing<em>  
><em>When you call my name<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

_The chemistry is crazy_  
><em>And you make me feel amazing<em>  
><em>And I cant explain<em>  
><em>Your love is off the chain<em>

Blaine slowly pulled away, leaving only a few inches between their mouths. Both boys attempted to regain their breath, neither removing themselves from the other's embrace. Eventually Kurt felt his heartbeat return to normal levels. He looked into Blaine's eyes, expecting to find anything other than what met his gaze.

Blaine's hazel orbs shone with something Kurt had only ever seen in his father's eyes before: love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song is "Off The Chain" by Selena Gomez and the Scene.**_


	30. The Pizza Incident

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates lately... Hope everyone who celebrated had a good Easter!**_

_**This one is inspired but a particular post going around Tumblr which can be found at: post/46816621540/justanotherklainer-bloner**_

_**And if the link isn't showing, just let me know!**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm ordering!" Kurt shouted to the impatient group of boys firing away in the living room. It made no sense to him why <em>he <em>had to order the pizzas, seeing as he wouldn't even be eating any of it. The glee guys, however, designated him as the call boy since they didn't want to move from their sacred COD tournament they had going on.

Kurt sighed as he pushed call, waiting for the pizza place to pick up. Why couldn't he be friends with _normal _people?

"Lima's Local Pizzeria. We get to you in thirty minutes or less, or your order is free. How may I help you?"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the sound of the spectacularly smooth voice entering his ears. "Three extra-large pepperoni pizzas, two orders of cheesy bread sticks, and three two liters of Coca-Cola."

The guy on the other side of the line laughed. "Someone sounds hungry."

"It's not for me," Kurt protested. "It's for my lug of a step-brother and his wolfish friends."

"I wasn't judging. So three XL pepperonis, two cheese breads, and three cokes?"

"Right."

"Will this be carry-out or delivery?"

"Delivery."

"Can I have the address please?"

Kurt rattled off his address, his heart pounding inexplicably. Something about this guy's voice just slipped right into his soul…

"Great. We'll have your food there in about twenty minutes. Thank you for giving us your business."

"No problem. Love you." Kurt gasped as soon as the words left his lips. He did NOT mean to say that!

There was nothing but silence on the other end but Kurt could tell the pizza guy hadn't hung up since the call hadn't disconnected yet. After a moment, the guy commented, "I hope you're not expecting a discount."

"No, no of course not." Kurt cursed his voice for being a full octave higher than usual.

"Good. Love you, too." And with that, the line clicked.

Kurt didn't know what to do with the tidal wave of embarrassment he was feeling. He stepped into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the guys littered around the living room floor. There was no way he'd be telling them what had just happened. He'd just hide out in his room for the night. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. After grabbing some healthy snacks from the fridge, Kurt did just that, quietly escaping to the safe haven of his room.

Twenty minutes passed with Kurt reading some online fashion blogs he dedicated his time to. He hadn't even noticed the time fly by until the doorbell rang.

"Kurt! Door!" Finn shouted most likely from the same position in which Kurt had last seen him.

"Can't one of you get it?" Kurt shouted back.

"Nope! Busy!"

Kurt sighed but shut the lid of his laptop. He dragged himself toward the living room, glaring at the back of Finn's head on his way to the front door.

When he opened it, he expected to see some guy grinning like an idiot at his earlier mistake. But what met his eyes was a girl in a red and green uniform, her ponytail tucked neatly beneath the cap she wore emblazoned with the pizzeria's logo.

"Three extra large pepperoni pizzas, two orders of cheesy bread, and three cokes?" she inquired, reading the list off of a receipt laying on top of the boxes she held in one hand, the other hand occupied with a large plastic bag.

"Yep, that'd be me."

"Great. That'll be $34.68."

Kurt nodded, pulling out his wallet and handing the girl two crisp twenty dollar bills. "Keep the change."

She nodded her thanks while they struggled to exchange loads without dropping anything. Once Kurt had successfully placed everything down on a table in the entrance hall, he turned back to the girl with a smile. "Thanks again." Just as he was closing the door, she shot out her hand.

"Wait! You forgot the napkins," she pointed out with the aforementioned objects still clutched tightly in her free hand. "Here you go."

Kurt took them from her, closing the door behind him when she finally turned to leave. "Finn! Food!"

In seconds he was overrun by an eager Finn and Puck who grabbed all the food in one swoop with an uttered 'Thanks Kurt' before rushing back into the living room.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. When food was involved, they all turned into barbarians with no manners. They hadn't even taken the napkins! Meaning there would be grease stains everywhere.

He went into the kitchen to grab some plates so there wouldn't be such a huge opportunity for disaster when the uppermost napkin caught his eye. There was something written on it, in black ink. The penmanship had to be some of the neatest Kurt had ever seen. He pulled the slip of paper from the pile and examined the words.

_Hey,_

_This is sort of cheesy but you are one supreme cutie._

_Yours truly, The Guy You Declared Your Undying Love To._

_(AKA Blaine)_

_P.S. You sound adorable when you are flustered._

Kurt had a feeling he'd be ordering pizza more often.


	31. Wanted

_**A/N: This is AU. As are the huge majority of my works.  
><strong>_

_**I heard the song and the lyrics demanded to be written as a Klaine fic. I have no self-restraint.**_

_**Not really my best work but here it is. **_

_**The lyrics in italics are just the song playing in the background of my mind while the one's in quotes are the ones Kurt is actually singing to Blaine.**_

_**- Disclaimer at the bottom-**_

* * *

><p><em>You know I'd fall apart without you.<em>  
><em>I don't know how to do what you do.<em>  
><em>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me<em>  
><em>Makes sense when I'm with you.<em>

Kurt and Blaine have been friends for years now, ever since they met at the community center's performance of Rent when Kurt had an extra ticket and Blaine just happened to have lost his on his way to the small theatre. From that day they texted, talked, had coffee, and met each other at the library for study sessions. That progressed to meeting each others' families. When Blaine transferred to McKinley their junior year, their friendship cemented even further.

Kurt has noticed Blaine becoming distant lately, due mostly to his recent development in the boyfriend department. Maybe he was just biased, but Kurt had always had a bad feeling about Sebastian Smythe since the first moment Blaine had introduced him. Something about the guy oozed predator, and Blaine was way too sweet to be involved with a guy like that. To make it worse, Sebastian was insanely jealous of how much time Kurt and Blaine spent together. He also took any opportunity to make Kurt feel like shit whenever Blaine wasn't around to hear it. But he seemed so happy... and Kurt didn't want to ruin Blaine's first official relationship, no matter how much he hated Smythe's guts. This must be that compassionate nature his father had warned him about that he got from his mom.

So when Blaine started ditching their weekly study dates and movie nights to be with Sebastian, Kurt bore it all with a smile despite how much it killed him inside. He'd assured Blaine that he completely understood, that he shouldn't feel guilty about wanting to spend extra time with his significant other. But none of those platitudes made the ache in Kurt's chest lessen.

He had learned a long time ago that Blaine tended to be oblivious. Unless you directly stated the problem, he may never see it for himself until it was too late. Kurt had such a problem: he's in love with his best friend and doesn't know what to do about it.

He doesn't want to be a 'homewrecker,' despite how satisfying it would be to see Sebastian gone for good. No, Blaine has to make that decision for himself, on his own. He has no right to tell Blaine who he can and cannot see.

But being with Blaine, when he gets the opportunity, is magical. When their arms brush or they sit next to each other on Kurt's bed watching a movie, he feels a dull static shock run through his veins. He can only imagine how strong it'd be if they purposefully touched. Blaine makes him feel so comfortable in his own skin, something not even his father could accomplish completely.

_Like everything that's green, boy, I need you._  
><em>But it's more than one and one makes two.<em>  
><em>Put aside the math and logic of it.<em>  
><em>You gotta know you're wanted too.<em>

And that's why when Blaine knocked on his front door at 2 o'clock in the morning that following Saturday, he opened the door without hesitation and ushered his distraught looking best friend straight to his bedroom, keeping as quiet as possible to avoid waking his slumbering father.

Once inside the sanctuary of his bedroom, Kurt turned to Blaine with a questioning and concerned gaze. Blaine had already curled up on Kurt's bed, which worried Kurt even more. The countertenor walked over to the still body carefully, like a zookeeper approaching a baby animal. He sat next to Blaine, sighing when the other boy made no attempt to move or even roll over to face him.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Talk to me."

The tenor merely shrugged and buried his face further into Kurt's soft down pillow.

Kurt moved closer, placing a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. He didn't know what could be wrong, so what was he supposed to say? Should he just let Blaine cry it out for a few minutes?

Instead, Kurt decided to incorporate a technique he remembered his mother using.

Pulling Blaine into his arms, Kurt ran his fingers soothingly through the tangled curls atop Blaine's head. Blaine clutched to him, his quiet sobs shaking the both of them with their intensity. Kurt rubbed his back through the worst of it, whispering comforting words.

"You are loved. You are wanted. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. Just let it out."

A few minutes later, Blaine felt composed enough to pull away. Kurt immediately missed the shared warmth.

"Sebastian and I broke up," were the first words to come from Blaine's mouth. His voice came out quiet, almost disbelieving. But Kurt could also sense a hint of inherent sadness. He hated seeing his friends sad, especially Blaine who was normally a huge ball of energy and life.

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied. What else is there to say when he's really not sorry at all?

"Don't be."

"Then I'm not sorry." Kurt took the opportunity and the small look of shock on Blaine's face spurred him to continue. There were a few things he wanted to get off his chest. "I'm glad he's gone. He wasn't any good for you anyway. You're so much more than he could ever appreciate."

Blaine turned his head and smiled, fighting the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Thanks."

And then, to Blaine's surprise, Kurt began to sing.

"'Cause I wanna wrap you up.  
>Wanna kiss your lips.<br>I wanna make you feel wanted.  
>And I wanna call you mine.<br>Wanna hold your hand forever.  
>And never let you forget it.<br>Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Kurt didn't fight it, letting the words flow. This song had been running through his mind for days now and it felt so freeing to sing the words right to the object of his thoughts.

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah.  
>And you get that all the time, I know you do.<br>But your beauty's deeper than the make-up.  
>And I wanna show you what I see tonight..."<p>

Tentatively Kurt leaned forward, following his instincts which were running wild as Blaine looked at him wide-eyed but not moving away.

Their parted lips were so close that they could feel the other's warm breath mingling with their own. Kurt hesitated for a split second. He couldn't push Blaine into another relationship so soon. How selfish that would be of him.

So wrapped up in their little bubble, it took Kurt a few seconds to notice the dark mark on Blaine's cheek. It looked suspiciously like a bruise.

He pulled back quickly. "Blaine, what is that on your face?" He reached up to run his fingers over the olive skinned stained black and blue. Blaine winced and Kurt instantly removed his hand with a mumbled apology. His suspicion had been proved correct: definitely a bruise. If Blaine's reaction was any indication, the wound had been inflicted recently.

"It's nothing," Blaine insisted. Kurt didn't believe him for a second.

"Who hit you?"

"Hit me? What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"Blaine, do not play stupid with me," Kurt snapped. "I've covered up my fair share of bruises."

Blaine sighed sadly. "Okay, it's a bruise."

"I'm aware. Now how did you get it?"

Blaine turned his head again, his eyes fixedly staring blankly at Kurt's grey comforter. "Sebastian."

Kurt felt a blinding rage take over his entire body: his hands clenched tightly into fists, his heart rate doubled, his vision turned red around the edges, and he couldn't help the violent fantasies running through his mind despite knowing violence was never really the answer. How dare that craigslist-smelling, meerkat-faced douchebag asshole even think about touching Blaine that way, let alone actually doing so? He better hope he was long gone because there would be no holding back if Kurt saw his ugly face around town or anywhere near Blaine again.

"Kurt, please calm down." Kurt turned to see Blaine looking at him pleadingly, concern expressly written across his face. Kurt let out a few deep breaths and counted to ten. It didn't lessen his desire to murder Sebastian in the slightest, but at least now he could smile at Blaine comfortingly.

"I'm sorry. I just really hate that guy." He reached a hand out to Blaine and the tenor took it, entwining their fingers and giving a squeeze.

"I know you do. You always have." Blaine laughed humorlessly. "I guess I should have trusted your instincts."

"I _am _a good judge of character, after all," Kurt teased.

"Of course. Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you going to kiss me a minute ago? Or was I imagining things?"

"I... Yes."

"Yes to which?"

Seeing the hopeful look in Blaine's eyes gave Kurt all the courage he needed to say his next words. "I've been wanting to for a while now."

They met each other halfway that time around, smiles on both faces as their lips connected in a sweet, tentative kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The song is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. A really nice song, imo.**_

_**Also, jsut wanted to thank everyone for the continued support! Your prompts have been written down and I'll tackle them as soon as I have time.**_


	32. Lying In The Grass With You

_**A/N: A few things... A) I'm not dead (yet anyway). B) College is slowly taking over my life. C) I honestly haven't felt like writing anything for a while now which is sad but yeah. D) Here's two short little drabbles I wrote before class today. and E) (wow it sounds like a lot of things when you use the alphabet but anyway) I swear I have written down all of the ideas you guys have sent me and I WILL write them.**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning, neither too hot nor too cold. The light breeze made an otherwise muggy day all that more enjoyable.<p>

Kurt laughed as Blaine skipped ahead, his arms thrown wide and a large grin crinkling his eyes while birds chirped from their perches above in the tall trees.

Luckily their college campus maintained beautiful, lush green grass perfect for days such as this.

All of a sudden a _thump_ sounded somewhere to his left. Kurt averted his gaze from the fluffy white clouds dotting the bright blue sky above to see his boyfriend lying spread eagle on the grass beneath the shade of a large pine tree.

"Blaine! Get up! You're wearing white!"

Blaine merely raised his head and replied, "So?"

Kurt groaned. "Those stains will be horrible."

"Kurt, you're _you_. You are more than capable of removing a few grass stains." Blaine returned his head to the ground, cradling it in his hands. He side-eyed Kurt, who hadn't moved, and raised an eyebrow significantly.

Kurt sighed but settled himself down on the grass. He squeaked when Blaine pulled him down and into his side, comfortably resting his head on Blaine's chest as the couple looked across the lawn and toward the straggling students making their way to class.

"Isn't this worth a few stains?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Okay is wonderful."


	33. At The Carnival

_**A/N: This was inspired by some carnival rides being set up at a plaza in my town for the UFO Festival this weekend. I wrote it while waiting to catch the bus to get to my class. Hope it's fun enough to make you not want to kill me for not writing for so long.**_

* * *

><p>The couple walked hand-in-hand through the milling crowd of talkative children carrying balloons or cotton candy and the adults kind enough to humor them. Some, like themselves, were groups of teenagers looking for a fun way to waste away the warm Sunday evening.<p>

Kurt gazed at the flashing lights, the tilt-o-whirl ride made of strawberry-shaped carts fittingly named the "Berry-O-Whirl," with a smile. Something about the smell of funnel cake and hearing children scream brought out his inner child. He couldn't help feeling a little excited about riding the Ferris Wheel with Blaine.

Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt's luminous eyes to instead appraise the lines in the makeshift food court. Cotton candy, nachos, turkey legs, corn dogs, meat on a stick... it all sounded so tempting at that moment. But he knew Kurt would never go for it, especially not _before_ the rides. That was okay though. He could wait.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, B?" Kurt responded distractedly, his eyes set on the glowing sign which proclaimed "Ferris Wheel - 5 ride tickets" in bright white and yellow letters.

"Can we get some funnel cake?"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head fondly. "Now? But we haven't ridden anything yet."

"Please?"

"If we eat beforehand you'll get sick. Remember what happened last time?"

Blaine winced, the memory of that fateful day at Six Flags the past summer flashing before his eyes almost involuntarily.

"Exactly." Kurt paused to let the statement take full effect. "You're not that hungry already, are you?" They had, after all, eaten a nice dinner just two hours ago.

"I suppose not."

A brief pause ensued.

"No."

Blaine turned to his boyfriend with a confused (albeit adorable) furrow in his brow. "No, what?"

"No, your sad eyes and pouty lips and despair-filled sigh are _not_ going to work on me."

"But I-"

"Your face is my weakness. You _know_ this and use it to your advantage." Kurt rambled on, oblivious to the amused smile gracing Blaine's features as they continued to walk forward. "This isn't any fair. How am I supposed to say no to that face?"

"Well, you could always _not _say no."

Kurt turned to glare at him. "It's not funny, Blaine Devon Anderson. If I can't say no to you, how am I supposed to say no to our future children who will have inevitably picked up your puppy dog routine? I am _not _raising spoiled brats for children."

Blaine took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be a wonderful father, Kurt. You have a great example to learn from."

Kurt's gaze softened instantly. "You will be, too. I'm so envious of how great you are with kids."

"So you won't be mad when our son or daughter declares me to be their favorite?" Blaine challenged with his trademark smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I won't feel the need to be mad because I will be the proud owner of that title."

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Blaine teased, swinging their joined hands between them. "Now, funnel cake?"

Kurt sighed for the second time. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "Nope."

"Fine. But we're getting cinnamon, not powdered sugar. And no other sugary toppings of any kind. Plus we'll have to wait at least half an hour before going on any of the rides afterward."

"So many _rules_," Blaine groaned. He smirked when Kurt stared at him unamused. "Kidding. That's okay. I'll just use that thirty minute interim period to be the totally awesome boyfriend that I am and win you a prize at one of the various games available to us tonight."

"Confident, are you?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Modest, too."

That night, Kurt Hummel arrived home with not one, but two of those ridiculously over-sized Rastafarian bananas and a picture of him and his boyfriend kissing at the top of the Ferris Wheel as the new background of his iPhone. Blaine himself had three smaller prizes in his possession and a large bag of popcorn that was 'for movie night with the guys later; I'm not going to eat it all tonight, promise.'

The secret that Blaine would never tell: he might have bribed the carny working the booth when Kurt wasn't looking.

Well, okay, maybe he'd tell. _Eventually_.


	34. Obviously

_**A/N: So a while ago I got introduced to McFly (great stuff, btw) and this song is one that really got stuck in my head and it just begged to be written into an AU. (Which happens a lot to me these days.)**_

_**This drabble was inspired by their song Obviously.**_

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything related to Glee or the song sung. I did however make a few pronoun changes in the lyrics. (ha obviously. get it?)**

* * *

><p>Today was just one of those days. The type of day in which resident 'geek' Blaine Anderson couldn't stop thinking about the one and only Kurt Hummel.<p>

Watching Kurt strut down the main hallway with his fellow Cheerios, the way his outfit somehow perfectly emphasized his toned arms and legs, became a daily activity after a while.

Blaine walked down the crowded hallway on his way to English, making a pit stop at his locker along the way. He waved to Tina as she passed by with Mike. He turned to pull his now unnecessary Biology workbook out of his bag and placed it inside his locker next to his Spanish textbook. He's one of those people who meticulously keeps their textbooks in the order of his schedule. It made it easier to grab his things if he's ever in a hurry. As he dropped his book of short stories unceremoniously into his bag, a flash of white and red caught the corner of his vision.

Kurt.

... and Kurt's boyfriend, Jack.

The Cheerio captain is surrounded by his fellow cheerleaders, the tall baseball player hanging around to his left. His eyes gleamed as he laughs at a joke Santana just told. He threw his head back when his eyes begin to bead with gleeful tears.

Blaine pulled his gaze away before anyone happens to notice his lovesick expression. His feelings for Kurt are ridiculous and impossible. He knows that but that doesn't make it any easier to let his crush go.

He closed his locker with a quiet bang and turned in the direction of his next class. Some things are better left unsaid.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

English was finally over, after Mr. Williams droned on for what felt like hours. Today's lesson had been about theme (of all things), their assignment being to read the assigned poem and write an essay about what the poet was trying to say with it. Blaine thanked God it's the weekend tomorrow.

He walked to his locker, unloading his bag with a relieved sigh. Books weigh a ridiculous amount. _Someone should do something about that_, he thought to himself as he tossed his now much lighter bag over his shoulder.

There's no Glee practice today, seeing as Schuester had a doctor's appointment to get to when school let out. What with all the thoughts of Kurt lately, Blaine felt like singing. Something that really portrays how he's been feeling about the other boy. As he passed the double doors to the auditorium, the perfect song reached the forefront of his mind. He backtracked and tried the handle. It was actually unlocked. Fate, perhaps?

He stepped inside the dimly lit room, carefully closing the doors behind him. He tossed his bag onto one of the seats in the front row while he climbed the stairs onto the stage. He paused, taking in the scenery around him. Then he pulled out his iPod, set it onto the convenient iDock sitting at the foot of the stage, chose his song, and started to sing.

_Recently I've been_

_Hopelessly reaching_

_Out for this boy  
><em>

_Who's out of this world_

_Believe me_

_He's got a boyfriend_

_He drives me round the bend_

_'Cause he's 23_

_He's in the Marines_

_He'd kill me_

_But so many nights now_

_I find myself thinking about him now_

Blaine smiles at the irony of it all. Of exactly how out of his league Kurt is and how Jack would most likely kill him if he knew the extent to which Blaine's been thinking about his boyfriend lately. It feels good to let it all out though, even if it's just to himself in this empty room with this somewhat silly song.

_'Cause obviously_

_He's out of my league_

_But how can I win_

_He keeps dragging me in_

_And I know I never will be good enough for him_

_No, no_

_Never will be good enough for him_

_I've got to escape now_

_Get on a plane now, yeah_

_And up to LA_

_And that's where I'll stay_

_For two years_

_Put it behind me_

_Go to a place where he can't find me_

Blaine is so into his performance, throwing in random spins and shimmies, that he didn't notice the door creak open or the footsteps of the person who stepped inside.

_Oh_

_'Cause obviously_

_He's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause he'll never be mine_

_And I know I never will be good enough for him_

_No, no_

_Never will be good enough for him_

_He's outta my hands_

_And I never know where I stand_

_'Cause I'm not _

_Good enough for him_

_Good enough for him_

Blaine took a deep breath, throwing his arms out and closing his eyes as his voice reverberated around him.

_'Cause obviously_

_He's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause he'll never be mine_

_And I know I never will be good enough for him_

_'Cause obviously_

_He's out of my league_

_But how can I win_

_He keeps dragging me in_

_And I know I never will be good enough for him_

_'Cause obviously_

_He's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause he'll never be mine_

_And I know I never will be good enough for him_

_No, no_

_Never will be good enough for him_

Blaine smiled as he caught his breath. Invigorating, that's what it was to perform. Even if only for himself.

The sound of applause brought Blaine out of his performance-induced high. He turned his head so quickly he almost suffered whiplash. The sight that met his eyes made him wonder if he'd been dreaming. _Kurt._

Kurt smiled when their eyes met, a proud smile. "That was fantastic, Blaine!"

_He knows my name? _"Umm thanks, Kurt. I didn't know anyone was listening."

Kurt approached the foot of the stage, his satchel slung haphazardly over his shoulder. "I just caught the tail end. Still amazing though. Whoever you were singing about must be a lucky guy." It took a second for the words to register in Blaine's frazzled mind.

_What? _"Uh yeah, he's great."

"Anyone I know, perhaps?" Kurt inquired with a teasing smile, one Blaine knew very well.

He shook his head, maybe a little too quickly. "No, I doubt it."

"What a shame," Kurt sighed. "I could have given you a glowing recommendation."

"You could?" Despite himself, Blaine perked up a bit. Kurt actually knew things about him, enough to give a 'glowing recommendation' to someone?

"Of course. I've seen you in Glee and Brittany never stops talking about you at Cheerios practice."

Blaine's shoulders sagged just a bit. Of course. Kurt didn't look after him the way he looked after Kurt. "Right."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine assured with a small sigh. "Just a little winded, that's all."

"Walk with me?" Kurt requested with a wide hand gesture in the direction of the auditorium doors.

"Sure. I'll just, uh, grab my stuff real quickly."

As Blaine turned his back to Kurt, his thoughts became clear and coherent again. _Why is he here? Why is he talking to me? Why does he want to walk with me? Is this a trap? What about his boyfriend? _By the time his bag was securely on his shoulders, Blaine's face had returned to its normal friendly look. He hopped off the stage, deciding to skip the tedious act of walking over to the steps, and walked to Kurt's side. The two shared a smile, wide on Kurt's part and more timid on Blaine's part, and turned toward the large wooden double doors that led out into the main hallway of the school.

They walked in companionable silence for a few moments but eventually Blaine's curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't resist asking. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Kurt turned to look at him as they kept stride. "What boyfriend?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Jack. You know, that tall, lanky baseball player that hangs on your arm during the day?"

Kurt laughed. "That guy? Not my boyfriend. Not even in the running."

Blaine felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his loafer-clad feet. "What?"

"He's been trying to get me to date him, something about how we're meant to be." Kurt sighed, obviously annoyed with just the thought of the guy. "He can't take a hint so I've essentially given up trying to get him to leave me alone." He shook his head. "And it doesn't help that the girls are always saying that I should give him a chance, conveniently only expressing this opinion when he's in earshot."

"Oh, I had no idea. I just assumed-"

"Yeah, like the rest of the school has."

"Oh Kurt no I didn't mean-"

"No, Blaine, it's fine. Really." Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "I'm used to it."

Blaine frowned just slightly and remained silent. Kurt noticed.

"That's the price for popularity, Blaine. People are more likely to believe what they want to about you."

"You don't deserve that, though," Blaine insisted.

Kurt merely shrugged. "It is what it is. But this is not why I wanted to walk with you."

Blaine nodded. He knew when a subject was to be dropped. "What did you want me for, anyway?"

"To ask you to dinner tonight."

"What?" _I must be dreaming. I simply have to be dreaming. This can't be real._

"You and me. Eating together somewhere nice. Tonight." Kurt paused, not noticing or not commenting on Blaine's look of disbelief. "Did you already have plans?"

"Uh, yes. I mean _no_, no. I'm, uh, free tonight."

Kurt smiled softly. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Blaine felt a blush heat his cheeks but resolutely kept walking forward as if nothing major had just happened. _He'd just been asked out by Kurt Hummel!_

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is a definite yes."

The duo reached the metal doors that signaled the exit into the parking lot. Kurt paused for a second before pushing the door open. He turned his head back in Blaine's direction, his mouth stretched into a dazzling smile that nearly blinded Blaine with its luminosity (of course, he might have been a bit lovestruck at the time). "I'll pick you up at seven," Kurt said over his shoulder. He gave a little wave and then he was gone, the door closing loudly behind him.

Blaine smiled a dopey grin. "Seven," he repeated softly to himself. Seven might just be his new lucky number.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Kind of an inadvertent HP reference at the end there.**_

_**Anyway, I just love when Kurt and/or Blaine are just so head over heels for the other. So I guess that's why I write a ton of fluff. They're just so cute!  
><strong>_

_**This has been sitting in my drafts half finished for about four or five months. Just goes to show how determined of a writer I am... oops.**_


	35. More Than Just A Tree

_**A/N: I'm so glad you guys enjoy these drabbles as much as I do! *lessthanthree***_

_**This one is a kiddie!klaine that was inspired by a tree, yes you read that**_** right.**

* * *

><p>Five year old Blaine Anderson had a skip in his step and delicious rocky road ice cream cone in his left hand, his right hand held in a secure grasp by his older brother. When their parents had begun to yell, more than usual, Cooper whisked the two of them off in his recently acquired silver and black Chrysler 300 with the promise of ice cream form Blaine's favorite place in a small town a forty minute drive away. The wait was always worth it though because <em>Frankie's <em>had the best ice cream in all of Ohio, as far as Blaine was concerned.

Now, with dripping cones in hand, the two brothers walked a few blocks from the small establishment to a nearby playground. Cooper found it too difficult to say no to his little brother's pleas and those wide, hopeful eyes of his.

"Okay, Squirt. Finish your ice cream and then you can go play."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, slurping and licking his treat as if it would disappear if he didn't eat it fast enough.

"Easy, Blainers," Cooper laughed. Sometimes Blaine was a little _too _energetic for his own good. Jumping on furniture was a favorite past-time.

Blaine slowed his attentions, but not by much, and soon Cooper was faced with a little boy grinning widely despite the chocolate mess covering his chin and cheeks. Cooper couldn't help but laugh again as he pulled some napkins from his back pocket. Blaine squirmed a bit while Cooper cleaned his face off but otherwise made no protest.

"There, all done." Cooper looked around, taking in his surroundings and happily noticing no immediate dangers. "Stay where I can see you," he reminded as Blaine rushed off the climb the jungle gym.

Blaine waved over his shoulder so Cooper would know his instructions had been heard. Within minutes the agile young boy sat atop the metal structure, taking in the trees and sky around him. His eyes passed over the swing-set but quickly turned back again.

There was another boy sitting in the middle swing. He couldn't have been any older than Blaine himself. He was kicking his long legs back and forth, smiling as he soared higher and higher. Blaine could see that his eyes were blue and his clothes were pretty fancy for a day at the park. His skin was paler than Blaine's creamy somehow. He had a good smile, Blaine saw. Overall the boy was pretty. Blaine wanted to get to know him and be his friend. Maybe this other boy liked ice cream too.

He walked toward the swings, intent on saying a friendly hello, when a decent-sized oak tree grabbed his attention. What better way to impress the boy on the swings than with his awesome tree climbing skills? Blaine switched his course and instead headed to the base of the tree. It was in sight of the swings so he was sure the other boy would be able to see him.

He climbed up onto the lower branches and twisted his head toward the swings. The blue-eyed boy was indeed watching him. Blaine smiled a self-satisfied smirk and continued climbing. He reached the middle of the tree before turning around again. The other boy was frowning. Blaine smiled and waved to reassure he was perfectly alright. His left hand's grip faltered and all too soon he was falling.

It all happened so suddenly that he didn't even scream. A gasp of air left his lungs in a whoosh and all he could feel was the rush of air against his exposed skin. He hit the ground below with a thump and choked in a breath. His left arm was throbbing and his back hurt a little too. He didn't realize his eyes had been closed until he went to open them. Above him stood an angel.

"Oh my. Are you okay? Can you move? Are you alive?"

It took a second for Blaine to realize the person worrying about him was the boy from the swings. He smiled drowsily as the realization hit him.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The boy paused then held up what looked to be three fingers. Blaine's vision was just a tiny bit blurry, so he wasn't completely sure. "How many is this?"

Blaine squinted and his sight cleared enough to count. "Three?"

The paler boy sighed in relief. "You can see okay, so that's good."

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, trying to sit up, falling back when his left arm shook. He really wanted to know.

"I'm Kurt," the boy - _Kurt - _replied. "I saw you fall and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Blaine now sat up slowly, keeping his now only slightly throbbing arm as still as possible. He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Kurt. Promise."

Kurt's relieved smile turned down into a frown. "Why did you do that? You could have died."

Blaine frowned back. "I'm okay."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah I know. But it was still very reckless of you."

"Wreck-less?" Blaine had never heard that word before.

"Reckless," Kurt repeated confidently. "It means stupid and dangerous."

Blaine scowled. "I'm not _stupid_."

Kurt snorted derisively. "Your recent actions would cause me to disagree."

Blaine shook his head and told himself to calm down. He would _not _fight with Kurt. That wasn't the point of all this.

"Do you like ice cream?"

Kurt looked at him suspiciously but answered the question. "Yes. My mommy and I got some before we came here. It's our Saturday tradition."

"Really?" Blaine felt a little jealous. Kurt nodded in response. "That's so cool!"

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Blaine smiled and pointed to a dark stain on his shorts. "Rocky road is my favorite. What's yours?"

"Mint chocolate chip," Kurt replied happily. "It's not all that healthy but it's okay to splurge every once in a while."

"What does splurge mean?" Smart too, Blaine mentally added to his list of words that described Kurt.

"It means to indulge." Blaine's brows furrowed. "Um, to do stuff that isn't good for you?" he tried.

Blaine eyes lit up and he nodded sagely. "I do that all the time."

A moment of silence elapsed during which the two young boys simply looked at each other. Blaine noticed Kurt cast a quick, longing glance toward the swings and realized how impolite he was being. He did that a lot sometimes.

"Is it okay for me to go swing with you?"

"Well," Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, quickly releasing it when he realized he what he was doing. "My mom says not to talk to strangers but you seem okay." He turned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "First one to the swings is the king!" Then he took off, leaving a bewildered Blaine behind.

It took a second but soon Blaine's mind caught up with Kurt's words and he began sprinting in the direction of the boy who had already reclaimed the middle swing.

Blaine hopped onto the left swing with an exaggerated huff and side-eyed Kurt, who was grinning triumphantly.

"I won. I'm King of the Swings."

"You cheated," Blaine countered sulkily.

Kurt laughed and began to kick his legs, the movement taking him higher and higher as his momentum increased. He looked exhilarated up there. Blaine followed suit and soon enough he and Kurt had attained equal height.

"Dare you to jump," Blaine challenged.

Kurt shook his head and kept his eyes in front of him.

"Aw c'mon. It's not that scary," Blaine goaded.

Kurt simply shook his head again, his gaze not moving away from the open expanse of grass in front of them.

Blaine decided to show Kurt how wrong he was about being scared to jump. "Watch this."

As soon as Kurt's gaze was on him, Blaine launched himself from his seat and landed safely enough in the piles of sand below. He stood, dusted of his clothing, and bowed. Kurt sat silently, torn between applauding Blaine's bravery and scolding him for being needlessly reckless yet again. In the end he kept mum and moved his gaze away.

Blaine was about to ask what his problem was but at that moment he saw Cooper approaching from the corner of his eye. Was it time to go already?

His question was answered as soon as Cooper was in earshot. "Time to go, Squirt. Say goodbye to your friend."

Is that what he and Kurt were now? Friends instead of just two kids who had met at the park? Friends with Kurt... he liked that idea.

As he and Kurt exchanged their goodbyes, a woman with dark blonde hair and Kurt's eyes approached where they stood. _That must be his mommy, _Blaine thought. Emboldened by Coop's remark, Blaine determined to ask Kurt's mom if they could play together again sometime. He really liked Kurt. Kurt was smart and nice and fun and really good at swinging. With enough time Blaine knew he could get Kurt to loosen up a bit.

When the woman laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder, directing him toward the sidewalk, Blaine saw his opportunity.

"Mrs. Kurt's mom, ma'am?"

She turned to Blaine with a kind, gentle smile. It was a lot like Kurt's. "Yes, young man?"

"Can I play with Kurt again sometime maybe?"

The woman looked down to her son, who fought a grin, and looked back to Blaine with a smile. A different one then before, though Blaine couldn't explain it. "I'm sure Kurt would like that very much, Mr..."

"Blaine, ma'am."

"Blaine. Such a nice name."

"Thank you."

Blaine suddenly remembered Coop and realized he was being impolite again.

He gestured to his left where Cooper stood and introduced him. "This is my big brother, Cooper. He drives me around places and gets me ice cream sometimes."

The two adults (since both boys saw Cooper as an adult) shook hands and smiled knowingly.

"How about I give you my cell number and we can set up a play-date for our two rascals?" Cooper suggested.

"That sounds like a fine idea. I'm Elizabeth, Kurt's mother."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Cooper remarked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm sure my husband would agree," Elizabeth laughed.

The two exchanged information while Kurt and Blaine shared another goodbye, this one significantly easier and happier than the first. The prospect of seeing the other again filled both boys with a sense of excitement and when Blaine watched Kurt walk away he felt not even the slightest hint of sadness. It wasn't until they reached the Chrysler that Cooper took notice of the condition of Blaine clothes, covered in dirt and sand. His shirt also had a small tear in the back.

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" The elder checked the younger over carefully, eyes open for any dried blood or fresh bruises.

Blaine shook his head when Cooper finished. His arm still felt a little sore but as he thought over his time with Kurt he didn't regret climbing that tree.

"Totally worth it," he said aloud, leaving Cooper utterly confused but happy for his little bro nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: and to **_karatekid1018 **_if you happen to be reading this, I will definitely consider making an 'Obviously' 'verse. Thank you for your review!_**


	36. Calling All Angels

_**A/N: the idea: guardian angel!Kurt**_

_**I've never been in a hospital bed so please excuse how ridiculous any of this may seem. But that the beauty of AUs, right?**_

_**This came to me this morning when I was still half asleep.**_

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid.<em> Blaine has been saying that word to himself over and over ever since he woke up in the white and dreary hospital room (how could something be both bright and depressing?) after the three surgeries he needed to fix his broken ribs, his twisted radius, and his fractured femur, among other injuries. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to go to that school dance? What had he been thinking? That he and Gary could fly under the radar, unnoticed by the ignorant bigots? Ha, what a wistful thought.

Luckily, the nurses felt so bad for him that they gave him the good drugs, the _best drugs _really, and he couldn't feel a thing. Which also meant he didn't have any intense pain to distract him from his wandering thoughts of exactly how stupid he'd been.

His parents didn't really disagree with him on that point. Blaine's father had only come to visit due to his mother's insistence. While a bit over-dramatic for his tastes, Blaine's father somehow loved his mom. Blaine was thankful for that but it made him wonder why _he _couldn't be loved by his father too. It'd be so much easier if his father didn't have a heart at all, but he must have if his affectionate gestures toward his wife meant anything and they looked sincere enough.

That's the only pain the drugs didn't really keep at bay, the emotional kind.

Blaine steered his mind away from those negative thoughts and decided to instead see what was playing on the television hanging on the wall across the room. The nurse had politely given him the remote before she left after his parents' quick appearance. He sighed and shifted a bit to attempt a more comfortable position and sighed again when his leg gave a twinge at being moved. He turned the TV on and began flipping through channels. _News, soap opera, game show, news, soap opera, news, old sitcom from the 90s, annnd the Wiggles. Nope, nothing. _He turned the console off and tossed the remote onto the bed beside him, feeling not only annoyed but also a bit sleepy. Maybe the drugs were starting to fully kick in?

As he closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest, Blaine heard something. Something he couldn't quite place. He opened his eyes again and searched around the room with his gaze, half hoping some of his friends had sneaked in despite his orders to be left alone to heal and half fearing some burglar had picked the lock on his private room and expected a big payday. Why had his mother insisted on this room in this ward, known for housing its more wealthy guests?

In a few minutes Blaine placed the source of the noise: the television screen was hissing with static, which was odd seeing as he had turned it off just a few moments ago. Blaine felt for the remote with his hand, not moving his gaze from the TV screen. He pressed the power button and watched at the screen snapped off and turned blank again. _What was that? Was this room haunted? _Blaine laughed half-heartedly at his thoughts. He was just being silly. It must have been the diluted morphine running through his system.

Just then a cool gust of wind pushed through his mass of curls and he shivered involuntarily. Blaine knew for a fact that the window in his room was left unopened. Which begged the question: where had the breeze come from? _Relax idiot, it's probably just the air conditioner._ Blaine scoffed at himself again. He was not allowed any more ghost hunting/haunted buildings TV show marathons with the Warblers.

Blaine sat fully on edge, waiting for something more to happen, for the next thirty seconds. When nothing strange occurred, he laid back in the slightly comfortable hospital bed with a relieved sigh. He had been imagining things, nothing more. No need to worry.

As he closed his eyes for the second time, in the hopes that sleep would clear his mind, something _did _happen. A bright white light flashed in the middle of the room, so bright that Blaine could see it despite his eyelids blocking his vision. He opened his eyes slowly as the light faded, wondering if he had imagined it. There was no light, but there was a person standing where the light had come.

No, not a person. Well, maybe a person? A person with beautiful white feathered wings. _Can a person have wings?_

Blaine, so enamored by this beautiful, awe-inspiring sight, didn't know he had said his thoughts aloud. He also didn't notice the small smile on the face of the other boy. That's what Blaine assumed he was anyway, another boy. A beautiful, stunning boy with beautiful, stunning wings. Wings!

"I am Kurt," the other boy remarked. Blaine marveled at his voice. It held a higher pitch than most boys' he knew and if he sang, Blaine had a feeling Wes would kill for that voice. "I have come to check on you." Blaine silently wished Kurt would keep talking. And smile again too.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine replied. He mentally slapped himself for how breathless his voice was. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kurt chuckled. A beautiful, rich sound. "No, young one. But I know you quite well."

"Young one? Aren't we like the same age?"

Kurt laughed again. "Not even close."

"But you look so young?" Blaine insisted. How old could this guy possibly be? He looked no older than 16.

"Thank you. But tell me, how are you?"

Blaine scoffed. "Well, I just got my ass kicked by some stupid prejudiced jocks and I'm going to be stuck in physical therapy for three months. How do you think I am?"

Kurt's face instantly fell. His eyes misted over with what looked to Blaine suspiciously like guilt and worry. Why guilt? Worry he could maybe understand, seeing as Kurt said he knew Blaine quite well. But guilt? What did this... this _angel_ of a guy have to feel guilty about?

"I apologize. That was very rude of me." Kurt looked torn for a moment but then stepped forward and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed. "I know what happened. I meant to inquire how you are feeling inside your mind."

Up close, Kurt's features were even more breathtaking, if such a thing were possible. His eyes shifted between a pale blue and grey with hints of green in the irises. His pale skin was dusted with freckles along his high cheekbones and his pointed nose belonged on a sculpture of a Roman god. His lips, quirked in a small smile, were plush and pale pink. Gorgeous, absolutely, irrefutably gorgeous.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?" Blaine smiled sheepishly at being caught staring and made an effort to remember what Kurt had asked him. "OH, right. I'm fine, I think."

"You only think you are fine?"

"I am fine, Kurt. Really." For some reason Blaine felt an overwhelming need to appease Kurt's worry, and especially that guilt. He never wanted to see Kurt look so sad ever again.

Kurt remained looking slightly unconvinced, but at least the guilt was gone from his eyes.

Blaine, in a bold move, laid his hand over Kurt's, groaning quietly when the stretch hit both his left leg and his right arm. Kurt immediately pushed him gently to lay back against the headboard and moved up to sit beside Blaine's head, their hands still joined. Blaine smiled gratefully and Kurt returned the expression which caused Blaine to want to smile even more. Kurt had a beautiful smile.

They sat there in silence, a comfortable one, which was odd seeing as how Blaine still didn't really know who Kurt was or where he came from or what he wanted. But he found that he didn't really care about any of that. Kurt's presence was so soothing, leaving Blaine in a pleasant state of contentment. Eventually Kurt's wings caught Blaine's eye again. He had almost completely forgotten those were even there.

He eyes roved over the smooth feathers, wondering if they felt as soft and smooth as they looked.

"Kurt, could I... could I touch your wings?" Blaine whispered the question reverently, because not only were Kurt's wings something that inspired awe but also because Kurt himself made Blaine breathless.

The other boy (was he even a boy?) laughed, and for the first time Blaine could tell the laughter was genuine. "Of course, young one. But be gentle."

Again with the 'young one' crap? Blaine frowned at the thought but took the opportunity before him before Kurt could change his mind. He reached out his hand slowly, gently running his fingers down and across the rows of pristine feathers that made up Kurt's right wing. They felt like down feathers, soft and smooth just as Blaine had imagined. He wanted to rub his face in them, feel the silky texture against his sensitive skin. He must have released a sigh without knowing it because Kurt laughed again.

Blaine, still stroking the supple, delicate feathers, looked up into Kurt's eyes. No guilt or worry resided there, just a happy gleam that Blaine hoped would stay there always. "Who are you?" he murmured. Who was this kind soul with the supple wings?

"I am Kurt."

"Well, yes. But what do you do? Where do you come from?"

"I am a guardian. And I come from the skies."

Blaine tilted his head, feeling even more confused. "So you take care of kids?"

"Sometimes."

"And you flew here?"

"I did."

"Where did you fly here from?"

"The Heavens."

"Well, yeah. Planes fly above the clouds. I know that. But where did your plane take off from?"

"Plane?" Now it was Kurt's turn to tilt his head with confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah, an airplane. That's how you flew here, isn't it?"

Kurt raised an immaculate golden eyebrow and looked pointed at the hand still smoothing over his feathered wing.

Blaine blushed and pulled his hand away. "Right. Your wings. Sorry."

Kurt shook his head mirthfully and grasped Blaine's hand in his. He returned the tan fingers to their previous position and held them there until Blaine got the message and began to brush his fingers soothingly across once more.

"Continue that," Kurt requested. "It feels nice."

Blaine nodded. He'd be sure to remember that. "But seriously, where did you fly here from?"

"You are an oblivious one, I see, so I will use clear wording." Kurt sighed happily as Blaine's fingers moved over a more sensitive spot before continuing. His face turned serious and his eyes held that return of guilt. "I am a guardian angel, Blaine. I came here from Heaven after I saw your attack unfold. I could do nothing to stop it at the time, and for that I am deeply sorry." Kurt lowered his head and Blaine swore he could see a tear slide down the angel's flawless cheek.

"You... what?"

"I understand if you wish for me to leave. I will not bother you again." Kurt rose to his feet in one fluid movement.

"No, don't leave." Blaine twined the fingers of his free hand with Kurt's and tightened his grip. "I'm just trying to understand all of this."

Kurt complied, sitting back down beside Blaine. "What questions do you have?"

"Why me? Why did they attack me? And why you, out of all the other angels? And why did you appear now?"

"Why you?" Kurt sighed sadly. "I wish I had a good answer for that. They attacked you because they were afraid of things they did not understand, things they chose to not understand. And why me? I was chosen to watch over you because we have some similarities, you and I. I appeared now, in spite of the orders I was given, because you needed me. And so I came."

"Similarities?"

"As a human I too withstood the tests of being different. I too was beaten for my tastes."

"You... you were gay?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "_Am _gay, young one. Those things don't just go away with time."

Blaine laughed nervously. "Right, of course. But Kurt, why are you here now?"

"Because you needed me."

"Yeah, you said that already. I mean, why are you _still_ here?"

"You told me to stay."

"Yes, that I did. But don't you need to go? Check on other people you watch over?"

"You are my main priority. You have always been, since your birth."

"Really?" Blaine felt a bit flattered at the thought. Kurt must have seen something special about him to put him before all the other people he was assigned to. It felt nice to know he was loved and cared about, even if this was from an angel he'd probably never see again.

"Of course. You are special, Blaine."

"Special how?"

"I feel a connection to your very soul."

"What does that mean?"

"You are quite inquisitive," Kurt accused playfully. "It means I have an affinity for you."

"So you love me?"

"If that is how you would like to word it."

"Do you love everyone?"

"More or less."

"But you love me more?"

"Correct."

Blaine grinned. "Awesome."

"I thought you might say as much," Kurt teased.

"How long can you stay?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Not much longer, I'm afraid. I must get back before my superiors notice I'm gone."

Blaine was tempted to frown but he couldn't really feel sad in Kurt's presence. "Can you still visit me in the future?"

"We shall see, young one."

"I like it better when you call me Blaine," the tenor mock complained.

"As you wish, Blaine."

He couldn't help smiling. Because of Kurt, he felt refreshed and renewed. It was as if this accident was a blessing in disguise. Or maybe it was just a flat out blessing. If Kurt was an angel, he could give blessings. Right?

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled sadly at his charge. He knew it was time to go, but he really wished he didn't have to. He wanted so much to stay with Blaine and protect him with everything he had. Seeing Blaine so hurt was distressing. Out of all the people he had been assigned, Blaine was the one who had suffered the most. His unloving father, his image-obsessed mother, the constant bullying, and now this.<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts by a tugging on his hand. He then realized he had never released Blaine's hand. He'd definitely get in trouble for that one. Angels weren't supposed to allow humans to touch them.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Kurt sighed. "I wish I could remain, but I must go."

"You'll come back someday?" And while Kurt knew he was supposed to say no, that he _had _to deny Blaine's request for both of their sakes, he just couldn't say no to those wide, hopeful hazel eyes.

"Someday," he promised. And he vowed to himself to keep that promise somehow.

"You should go now, before it gets too late," Blaine reasoned. Kurt blinked away the sadness overwhelming him when Blaine slowly removed his hand from Kurt's. This was why angels were not allowed to touch human beings, there was too much at stake. Humans brought back the feelings and emotions that angels had been taught to throw away.

Kurt nodded and stood. He chanced one last look at Blaine over his shoulder before he disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Blaine gave a doleful smile as the bright light faded. Kurt was gone, and he very well could never see him again.<p>

But the angel had promised he would come back someday.

Blaine promised to never forget the remarkable beauty that had essentially saved his life.


	37. Just The Right Moment

_**A/N: First, I have to thank FF user littlewhiteliar for inspiring me to write this. I read the ending of her fic Post-It Promises (which is really adorable btw and everyone should go read it) and I immediately saw a proposal scene in my head. She has graciously allowed me to use her line in this drabble. Her line begins when the * shows up.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>They were in their shared dorm room, Kurt running his fingers through fabric upon fabric, trying to decide what would be best for his latest costume commission, and Blaine sitting in the opposite corner, ostensibly writing a new song but truly looking fondly at his boyfriend and his cute nervous habits. The way he would scrunch his nose when a thought didn't sound all that good, the way his eyes lit up when a golden idea struck suddenly, and other little things like that.<p>

They'd been dating for almost a year now. They were still young, yes. Only 18 and about to graduate high school. Their lives hadn't _truly_ begun yet, as his father was so fond of telling him. ("This is just a phase, Blaine. You'll grow out of it when you realize what it takes to be a responsible, prosperous adult in society.") But even though that might be true, they _were_ young and he couldn't really deny that, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kurt was his soul-mate, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to fall asleep with Kurt in his arms every night and smile as he caressed Kurt's skin every morning until his boyfriend's eyes fluttered open. He wanted to wait half an hour for Kurt to freshen up and forty-five minutes every night when he enacted his moisturizing routine. He wanted to hear Kurt's laughter every minute and see his children grow up under Kurt's tender love and care.

Maybe he was crazy, but he'd hidden a special red velvet box in his sock drawer a week ago. It'd been a spur-of-the-moment thing, actually buying the ring at that moment. He'd been strolling around the local mall, hoping to find a present suitable enough for Wes' birthday. That's when a jewelry display caught his eye. A ring, smooth silver with a single diamond embedded on its side, glinted just right in the store's too bright lights. He'd been drawn to it like a bee to nectar.

He'd bought it on the spot and it had been laying safely in the bottom of his sock drawer ever since, waiting for the right moment to be revealed. And right now felt like that moment.

Blaine glanced around to be sure Kurt wasn't looking. He wasn't, still enveloped with his sketchbook and a bolt of red silk. Blaine took the opportunity to stealthily root around in his sock drawer, smiling to himself when his fingers brushed smooth velvet. He went back to his desk quickly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself just yet. This had to be perfect! He searched his desk, looking for the stack of green post-its he kept on its surface in case of sudden inspirations. He took that and a black ballpoint pen. He placed the small box containing the engagement ring into his front pocket before slowly, quietly making his way across the room to where Kurt sat with a pencil in his mouth and another behind his ear.

He sneaked right behind Kurt's chair, glancing over his boyfriend's shoulder to see how the design was coming along. It looked very futuristic, or at least it did in Blaine's opinion. There were multiple zippers and metallic embellishments across the top and pants both. The red silk Kurt held in his hand seemed to be for the top while the pants were of something silver hued.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked without removing his gaze from his work. They did this often, commenting on each other's projects.

"It's different. What is it for exactly?"

"A reboot of The Jetsons."

"The cartoon?"

"The very one."

"Hmm... I like it."

"I feel like something's missing..." Kurt thoughtfully chewed the pencil end currently residing in his mouth as he spoke.

"Here, let me look," Blaine suggested, unceremoniously pushing Kurt from the seat. Before Kurt could protest, Blaine had already pulled Kurt down to sit comfortably in his lap. He made sure to keep Kurt a safe distance from the noticeable indent the ring box made in his jeans pocket.

"Blaine!"

"Oops, sorry."

"No, you're really not."

Blaine grinned. "Okay, maybe not."

Kurt smiled, a fond shake of his head soon following. "You're horrible."

"But you love me."

"I do love you."

Blaine took the moment to remove the post-it notes from beside him where he had subtly set them down on Kurt's work desk along with the ballpoint pen. Kurt gave an intrigued look but Blaine merely shook his head.

"Wait a minute-"

*****Blaine didn't finish, and he didn't have to. Instead, he rested the post-it notes against Kurt's knee and scribbled something out onto the top one. Kurt watched the pen move, taking in the words as they formed on the paper, a little messy from the bad angle and his makeshift desk of Kurt's knee cap.

**KURT**

**I can't promise you the moon and the stars, but I can promise you my heart, and my love, and my music, and the rest of my life to watch the moon and the stars in your arms.***

Kurt gave a watery smile. But Blaine wasn't done. He slid out from beneath Kurt's legs and knelt next to the office chair. He took Kurt's hands in his with one hand, using the other to carefully slide the ring box from his front pocket. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight and already tears formed in his luminous eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. You give me strength, courage, hope, love, and inspiration for my music." Kurt gave a wet laugh at that one and Blaine smiled even wider as he continued. "You bring light into my life and I don't know how I ever managed to live without you. I don't want to imagine ever being without you. I know this might seem a bit sudden, but I have to say it now, in this perfect moment. Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and sniffled just a bit, but he had the largest grin on his face Blaine had ever seen on anyone. "Of course. YES!" In the next second Blaine lay flat on his back on the thinly carpeted floor, his arms full of a ridiculously happy Kurt Hummel.

Kurt, his best friend. His first time. His boyfriend. His true love. His fiance. His future husband. His everything.

In that moment, Blaine felt infinite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A short but adorable happy little ball of fluff. :]  
><strong>_

_**A reply to karatekid1018 from a couple chapters back: Yes little Blaine is very adorable, isn't he? :D Thank you for reviewing!**_


	38. Moving In

_**A/N: I'm moving house lately and the anguish (I'm a bit of a drama queen oops) of such an activity is what inspired me to write this cute little drabble. Shoutout to kirakiramarie on Twitter (I have no idea if she has a FF account...) for encouraging this and sounding so excited to read it. :D**_

* * *

><p>An unseasonable heat permeated the September air of New York City's lower West side on this particular Sunday afternoon. Blaine sighed and wiped some sweat from his already sticky forehead, perching the box in his other hand against the lip of the stairwell. He'd been hauling boxes from 8 AM sharp, up four floors and down four floors over and over. His feet were tired, his back felt a little sore, and the neckline of his shirt was drenched with layer upon layer of drying perspiration. The only good thing about this (other than finally being away from Rachel in a place that was officially <em>his and Kurt's<em> which had quite a nice ring to it) was the possibility of convincing Kurt that he needed a thorough massage. Why had he suggested the apartment on the fourth floor again?

In that a moment a welcome sight rounded the corner: a breathless, glistening Kurt Hummel wearing a tight short-sleeved t-shirt and comfortable faded jeans which showed off the lean muscles flexing underneath as he walked, his hair somehow still as majestic as ever.

"Blaine?"

The tenor smiled at his boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiance in the way he always did when he needed to escape being in trouble. It was something that he had picked up as a child and had never left him. The slightly widened innocent eyes, the sweet smile. In his hands was the last box of their belongings and Kurt had explicitly forbid Blaine from touching it.

"I told you not to take that," Kurt chided as he expertly slid the box from beneath Blaine's accident-prone fingers and into his own sure grasp.

Blaine shrugged. "I just wanted to help." Again he employed that special smile.

Kurt shook his head fondly. "You took up at least half of the boxes before the movers even got here," he pointed out. "You helped."

"Sorry."

"Sure you are," Kurt replied flippantly. He threw in a eye roll for good measure. "Come on, muscle man. Up we go."

Blaine groaned but followed in Kurt's wake. The duo climbed the remaining flights of steps and entered through the still open door on the left side of the landing and continued into the living room of _their_ little place. The furniture had already been moved to Kurt's liking but a litany of boxes formed a haphazard pile in the center of the carpeted room. Kurt planned on getting rid of that shaggy disaster if he could persuade the landlord.

Kurt placed the parcel in his hands on top of the other boxes before flopping unceremoniously onto couch, gesturing for Blaine to join him.

Blaine followed suit, wrapping his arms around Kurt as he fell and pulling the countertenor closer to snuggle comfortably against his side. Their legs tangled together of their own accord and a warm feeling of _home _emanated from the simple embrace.

Sure his feet were still a little sore and his back twinged when he landed on it, but here, on this couch with his boyfriend, all of those surface pains melted away.

"What's in that box anyway?" Blaine couldn't help but ask. Kurt had carefully color-coded and labelled everything a few days before. Everything had a small circular sticker (red for the bedroom, blue for the bathroom, green for the kitchen, yellow for miscellaneous stuff) and a label with bold black ink (**UTENSILS**, **PILLOWS**, **BLAINE'S CLOTHES**... you get the picture), everything except that medium length rectangular box in question.

"Our memories," Kurt responded as he tucked his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck with a content sigh.

"Our memories?"

"Yes, silly. Our memories."

Out of curiosity Blaine stood and walked toward the middle of the room despite Kurt's whiny protests and grabbed the mysterious box. He slid off the lid and let it carelessly fall to the floor while he explored his box of treasure.

A black and white checkered bowtie, an old faded coffee cup with the Lima Bean logo, an airy black scarf, and a ring made of candy wrappers were nestled among the other spoils lying atop a few sheets of white tissue paper. Blaine smiled a watery smile at each object and the moment they represented. He felt arms wrap securely around his waist from behind and he instinctively leaned back into Kurt's touch.

"A new city, a new life," the taller of the two whispered.

"But we'll never forget the good times," finished the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A short little thing I wrote in like fifteen minutes, but it still makes me smile and gives me feels. What have these two done to me?**_


	39. You've Got Mail

_**This is something I wrote so long ago that I can't even remember when I wrote it. I just know that I go through my notebooks and this story always gets me to smile. I thought I'd finally share it with all of you. Not my best, but definitely one of my old favorites.**_

_**In this AU Blaine is a mailman and Kurt is a screenplay writer of sorts. (Weird, I know. But if you think my mailman!Blaine desire is weird, explain my desire to write gardener!Blaine.) P.S. I know nothing about this industry so I apologize for anything that is wrong or doesn't make sense.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned to himself. The sun shone brightly overhead, a cool breeze blew pleasantly against his skin, and everything seemed to be pointing toward a wonderful day. Today happened to be the day that he would receive word concerning whether or not his screenplay would be adapted into a feature-length movie. The Broadway play <em>My Life In Lima<em> had been a smash hit. Kurt's investors suggested making a few small changes before sending the resulting product out to multiple film producers and directors across the country and Kurt, still on a success high, went along with the idea. He still wasn't sure if it had been a good idea or not.

He sipped from the still warm nonfat mocha in his hand, his grin faltering the slightest bit as his apartment building came into view. A postal delivery truck was parked haphazardly on the curb. This was it. The moment of truth.

Kurt gulped down the last half of his drink, tossing the now empty cup into a nearby trash can. His hands twitched with newly revived nerves. What if no one had liked his idea? What if the only responses he had coming were full of negative remarks and condescension? He shook his head, determined to keep any and all negative thoughts at bay until after he had opened the fateful envelope that ought to be waiting for him in his small mailbox.

With calm, sure movements, Kurt pushed the door to the building open and stepped into the nicely decorated and decently sized (by New York City standards anyway) lobby. Across the room sat the wall of mailboxes, mocking him with their gleaming metal hatches. Instead of Susie, the postal worker who usually delivered mail for the building as well as the surrounding neighborhood, a man's figure met Kurt's eyes. So used to seeing a head of strawberry blond waves, the dark curls that met his gaze took Kurt by surprise. Once he overcame his momentary shock, Kurt took a moment to look over the man currently shuffling through various envelopes and placing the various mail items in their designated spaces.

The man's hair contained a noticeable amount of hair gel, but the curls being tamed were still evident enough for Kurt to see, even from the small distance he stood away. His stature consisted of broad shoulders, toned arms and legs, and a trim waist. His height lacked a few inches in comparison to Kurt's, but the brunette playwright turned possible script writer didn't mind that at all. The man before him attracted Kurt already and he had yet to even see the stranger's face.

As if hearing his thoughts, the man with the dark curls turned around and Kurt's breath came out in a rush; Kurt had to gasp just to retain some air and not completely lose his breath at the sight now before him. Long dark eyelashes framed honey-hazel eyes. A strong nose sloped down, leading Kurt's awestruck gaze to a pair of pink, pliant lips. A chiseled jaw covered slightly with dark stubble finished off the look. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away.

The man, _Honey Eyes_ Kurt decided as a substitute name, was _gorgeous_. What was he doing here in this random apartment building delivering mail? Didn't he have a photo shoot to attend at some glamorous location somewhere?

A small cough drew Kurt from his thoughts. With a start, he stepped back. Some time during his musings Kurt had apparently walked forward subconsciously to get a better look at this mesmerizing man and now stood face-to-face with hazel eyes and dark eyebrows. The other man chuckled at Kurt's sudden physical reaction and Kurt could feel a hot blush filling his pale cheeks. Curse his complexion and his stupid wandering thoughts.

"Hi there," Honey Eyes greeted in a smooth, tenor voice. Even this man's _voice_ made Kurt go weak in the knees. Was there any flaw at all in this man? "Expecting some important mail today?"

Kurt mentally cheered in relief. Apparently the man hadn't noticed the time in which he had been blatantly checked out. Either that or he was just nice enough to not bring it up. Maybe he got ogled all the time, for all Kurt knew, and he just brushed it aside whenever it happened. Kurt was thankful either way for the chance to escape further embarrassment.

"I am, actually." Kurt congratulated himself for keeping his voice at its normal pitch in the face of possible mortification. "You got here just in time to kill the suspense."

"Glad to be of service," Honey eyes joked.

"Not that I particularly mind your presence, because I don't, like at all," Kurt rambled. "But could you maybe tell me what's going on with Susie? She's the person I was expecting to see carrying in my mail today... Not that I didn't enjoy seeing you... I mean, with my mail and all... and I'm just going to shut up now." Kurt blushed for the second time. _Why can't I control my brain-to-mouth filter? What is this guy doing to me? I don't even know his name!_

"She called in one of her sick days today so they asked me to fill her shift," the man replied. In another case of ESP, he added, "My name is Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt," Kurt said as he extended his hand for a customary handshake. Just to be polite and definitely _not _because he wanted to feel Blaine's skin against his own. Was it as soft as it looked?

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The answer to Kurt's question regarding Blaine's skin was a solid yes. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. It's not every day that someone I've never met says they enjoy seeing me."

Kurt chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that. All this waiting has me a bit on edge."

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Blaine inquired. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm hoping for some good news from a producer concerning my first ever potential screenplay," Kurt told him with a hint of pride mixed with a hint of anxiety. "And in case it wasn't already clear," he added jokingly, "I don't mind you asking." _You can ask me anything you'd like and I'd be bound to tell you just because of the sparkle your eyes gain when you're curious._

"Oh, wow. That is important mail indeed." Blaine reached into the sack filled with mail slung over his shoulder and pulled out some envelopes bound together with a wide, red rubber band. He removed the band and sifted through the mail, apparently looking for something in particular. He smiled once he stopped his search and pumped the air triumphantly with his free hand. "Kurt Hummel, right?"

_Oh, so that's what he was doing just then._ "Yep, that's me."

Blaine took three envelopes from the small pile and held them out for Kurt. Kurt took them and gave his thanks before looking to see where each letter had come from. A bill from the water company, a letter from his dad and Carole, and something from a man named Maxwell Steinbeck.

Simply seeing the name of the man who could potentially make or break Kurt's career brought on all the nerves Blaine had miraculously taken away in the past five minutes.

Blaine apparently noticed this for he said, "Moment of truth?"

Kurt nodded, communicating acknowledgment of Blaine's words even though his gaze remained firmly fixed on the white and black envelope that held his destiny within. The urge to open it right then and there was overwhelmed by various doubts and nerves. Kurt stared unblinkingly at the letters of his name until the words all blurred together and his eyes stung form lack of moisture.

Blaine watched silently, admiring Kurt's features unabashedly. Kurt had looked him over earlier, so why not return the favor? The paler man's skin showed no essence of any flaws and his eyebrows furrowed deep in concentration, something that Blaine instantly found adorable. Eyes locked steadily on the object in his grasp, Kurt seemed unaware of Blaine's curiously wandering eyes. With irises so unique, perfectly toned arms, and an inviting mouth such as Kurt's, who could blame Blaine for looking?

After a few seconds that felt like years, Kurt decided to just open the envelope right there and get it over with. If he took the time to walk up to his apartment there was a large chance that the tension would kill him or he would lose his nerve and lay the envelope on his table to remain sealed for days until he could pull himself together enough to open it. Now seemed like the best option. Besides, now had Blaine.

"Are you going to open it now? Would you like some privacy?" Blaine asked politely as Kurt flipped the sleeve of paper over in his hands and placed his fingernail at the flap of it. Of course, Blaine didn't really want to leave Kurt's presence and hopefully Kurt would allow him to stay, but he didn't want to seem nosy or rude.

"Yes, I am. And no, I don't mind you being here when I open it. In fact, I think I could use some moral support."

Blaine smiled. They had barely spoken seven or eight sentences to each other since meeting, yet Kurt still felt comfortable enough with Blaine to consider him a source of moral support during such a pivotal moment in his life.

Kurt smiled in return before refocusing all his attention on the envelope now burning his skin. What would the producer say? Kurt hesitated for a final time as mutinous thoughts plagued his mind. A reassuring hand placed itself on his shoulder, warm and comforting. Kurt sighed at the touch; it reminded him of his father and his words of encouragement, which tugged at his heartstrings in a pleasant way. At the same time, Blaine's touch sent tingles down Kurt's arm, something he had never before experienced from a simple touch. The small gesture gave Kurt the confidence he needed to take the plunge and slide his finger through the seal and tug the flap open fully. With nervous fingers he slipped out the letter form within and unfolded it. His eyes closed of their own accord before he could read a single word. Without thinking it over further, Kurt held out the paper in Blaine's direction and turned away.

"You read it," Kurt instructed. "I just can't."

Blaine, taken aback by the action, looked at Kurt intently. "Are you sure?" Was Kurt really trusting him so much this quickly? "You want me to read it?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut.

Blaine carefully eased the letter from between Kurt's fingertips and brought it to eye level. The words were printed in small black font on creamy white stationary. Blaine glanced at the name of the sender and his eyes widened. Maxwell Steinbeck, a well-known business man to anyone who retained any knowledge of the film industry. Kurt hadn't been kidding when he said the letter was significant. All of Kurt's nerves suddenly made much more sense.

Blaine read the first paragraph of the letter to himself, making sure not to show any sort of reaction. He had determined he would look for only the yes or no, but he couldn't resist reading the whole thing once he got started.

* * *

><p>It read:<p>

_Mr. Kurt Hummel:_

_Kurt, I received your script just the other day through one of my assistants and I will admit I was happily surprised to see it. My niece, Eliza, happens to be a hardcore Broadway fan (her words, not mine) and was praising your work there just last week. To see the story in a form in which I am more familiar was quite the treat. The main character's wit is charming and something I think could easily gain an audience's favor._

_I do not often take on a project in the middle of the season, as you wrote to request of me. The letter you attached, written by your own hand, however, moved me to the point that I simply could not pass up this opportunity to work with you. I hope to make a strong business connection with you that has the potential to turn into a friendly acquaintance at the very least (my niece will never forgive me otherwise). But I digress._

_I write to inform you that yes, I would be honored to fund your idea as well as work together to produce what is sure to be a beloved film._

_Have your people contact mine and we shall work out a meeting arrangement as soon as possible. I look forward to speaking with you in person._

_Signed, Maxwell Steinbeck_

_Producer, Director_

_President and Founder of Steinbeck Productions_

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned. Kurt had gained the favor of one of the biggest producers in the country! This was incredible news.<p>

"What does it say?" Kurt asked from behind his hands. His eyes peeked between his splayed fingers, but he quickly closed them again. "Don't keep me in unnecessary suspense!"

"He wants to work with you," Blaine proudly informed, his grin growing larger at Kurt's display.

Kurt's eyes shot fully open and his turned toward Blaine to find the man grinning widely. Kurt took a moment to appreciate how Blaine's smile was so genuine and reached from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling in a way somewhat different than the curiosity from earlier. Then the news hit home, causing Kurt to squeal happily before throwing his arms around Blaine's muscular shoulders, not even caring in the slightest that the mailman was essentially a stranger and they stood in a open lobby before the windows where anyone could see them.

Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Kurt's arms wrapped around him. After his moment of shock wore off, Blaine quickly looped both of his own arms around Kurt's lithe form. The slightly taller man was rambling excitedly and Blaine caught a few snippets: "Oh. My. God!" and "I'm gonna make a movie!" and "I have to tell Dad!" were the most clear phrases. Kurt's enthusiasm brought yet another smile to Blaine's face that was undoubtedly dopey and lovestruck but Blaine didn't mind.

As Kurt continued talking excitedly about the new development and what it could mean for his life, Blaine found himself wondering what _he _meant for Kurt's life. He had never been the type of person who believed in love at first sight. But that seemed to be exactly what happened here with Kurt. Did Kurt feel the same spark between them? Was Blaine just imagining these things? It had been nearly a year since his last serious relationship so maybe Blaine was just feeling lonely and mistakenly assumed his attraction to Kurt was something deeper...

Kurt pulled away from Blaine once he had run out of things to say. He only just realized that he didn't know much about Blaine and maybe hugging him tightly for such a long time in public made him uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Kurt murmured as he stepped away. "I shouldn't have done that."

Blaine looked like he had felt a sting of disappointment at the loss of contact, but Kurt figured he was probably just imagining such things.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Blaine assured him. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you."

The two men stared at each other wordlessly, both lost in their own world of thought.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Kurt flushed and Blaine merely chuckled. They had both spoken at the same time and Kurt was sure he had misheard Blaine.

"What was that you just said?" Kurt asked.

"No, go ahead. You first," Blaine offered.

"I... I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out later..." Kurt trailed off. "But apparently you beat me to the punch." In reality, Kurt had planned to ask something entirely different, but Blaine didn't need to know that.

"Does that mean your answer to my question is a yes then?" Blaine confirmed excitedly. His eyes shone and he reminded Kurt of a puppy who had just been asked if it wanted a treat. On any other man the comparison would have been demeaning, but for Blaine it only endeared him more to Kurt.

"Yes."

"Tonight at seven?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! So I'll pick you up here at seven tonight."

"Yep," Kurt agreed with a smile.

Blaine looked down at his wristwatch and frowned. "I need to get going. It was great meeting you, Kurt." Blaine smiled as he and Kurt shook hands, the memory of hugging Kurt close already planting itself deeply into his mind. "I'll see you tonight."

"Indeed you will." Kurt made a bold move and quickly leaned forward to kiss Blaine on the cheek. The other man flushed and ducked his head. They shared another smile before Blaine turned away and walked to the door laying just fifteen feet away.

Blaine waved one last time at the doorway and then he was gone, melting into the crowded street. Kurt sighed longingly.

Was it too soon to be hopelessly in love?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I did NOT remember this being so long. (well, long for a drabble anyway)**_


	40. Lips Of An Angel Epilogue

_**A/N: It has been forever since I wrote part 2 of this verse and I've been thinking about it lately. I went back and read both of the earlier portions and I found a sudden inspiration to wrap it up with this nice little epilogue. I don't know if I like it all that much, but I felt like it needed to be written. So here it is.**_

* * *

><p>They sit in the car, hands entwined between them, for a endless stretch of time. Simply smiling at one another and watching as the sun rises higher and higher above the horizon. Soon other cars begin pulling into the rest stop they have made their own and reality creeps back into their minds. They're here, together, after so long apart. And they've just decided to give their relationship another go.<p>

The sweet silence is broken, however, when a phone begins to ring.

"Blaine? Is that yours?" Kurt pulls his own cell out of his pocket, even though he's never heard that specific ringtone before. "It's yours."

Blaine's face, just a moment ago so alive and hopeful, now pales as he removes his phone from its holder atop the dashboard. He pales even further when his eyes read whatever name has appeared on the screen.

"Blaine?"

Blaine says nothing, just holding up a finger in a silent request for a few minutes of no questions.

He answers the phone then, to Kurt's bemusement, with a sour look on his face.

"Hello?" There's a pause as whoever is on the other side of the line speaks. Kurt wishes he could hear, wishes he could at least know the mystery person's identity.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about just leaving like that."

"No, I'm fine. Everything is fine with the family and at work."

"It's complicated."

"I... I had to go out to meet with someone."

In that moment Kurt knows exactly where this conversation is going. Does this make him a 'homewrecker'?

"Paul, I told you it's complicated. No, look it was something I had to do."

"Yes, there's someone else."

"His name is Kurt. Yes, that same Kurt."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course. I'll be there to pick up my belongings in a few hours. Just let me know what time is best for you."

"Goodbye."

He hangs up the phone and Kurt sees the defeat and guilt so evident in the eyes he has always remembered as the brightest, most expressive eyes he's ever known. He wants to lean over and hold Blaine close and tell him everything will be okay, but he doesn't. Because he doesn't know if everything will be okay; no one does. But he suffices his urge to comfort by taking the hand in his up to his lips and placing sweet, soft kisses against the skin, reminding Blaine that's he is there for him, that he still cares.

Blaine's mouth lifts up in a smile, just for a second, and Kurt counts that as a victory.

He turns to Kurt then, his face somber and withdrawn, and says with an attempt at a joking smile, "Hope you have room for me."

Kurt nods immediately, not even considering the consequences of this, just knowing that he would do anything for this man sitting beside him.

Blaine shifts in his seat, finding a more comfortable spot, and mentally prepares himself for the journey ahead. First the long drive back to Chicago without Kurt to comfort him (he has to drive his own car) and then the process of moving his things out of his and Paul's shared apartment. Where will he go now? What about his job at the record label? Who will shun him after the news spreads?

Kurt squeezes his hand and Blaine looks back at the man who stole his heart and never thought to return it. Somehow he knows deep in his heart that no matter what happens, they'll get through it together.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later...<em>

Blaine steps out of his car into the fresh air of suburban Chicago, a nice neighborhood in Evanston to be exact. He walks up the sidewalk toward his and Kurt's recently bought bungalow and smiles at the freshly planted rosebushes near the small wooden gate. Since their moving in day two and a half months ago, things have slowly gotten better.

Blaine had just been promoted at _Yuppie Records,_ the label that kept him on despite his personal struggles after his break up with Paul. The name had been what drew Blaine in the first place, such a ridiculous name for such a serious enterprise. But he loved his job as a talent recruiter and loves his new job as a talent agent even more. Plus it's nice to be always surrounded by music.

He opens the door and drops his suitcase full of files and sheet music beside the hallway closet, slipping off his shoes in the process.

The house is quiet, too quiet.

"Kurt? Sweetheart?"

Blaine hears a giggle coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

He follows the winding hallway down to its end, where the open kitchen lies with direct access to their small backyard through the screen door. He finds the back door open and walks outside, keeping his eyes peeled for any type of surprise his boyfriend may have left for him.

"Surprise!" a voice shouts from behind and Blaine nearly falls over with the speed of turning around to catch the person red-handed.

Standing there, leaning casually against the door jamb, is one Kurt Hummel, his eyes sparkling and his mouth quirked in a mischievous smirk.

Blaine waits a few seconds for his pounding heart to return to normal before strolling over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around the lithe man. "You scared me," he complains half-hardhearted into the skin of Kurt's throat.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck in return. "My poor baby."

Blaine nips at the skin nearest him, the hollow of Kurt's throat, and gains a yelp in reward. "Shush."

"I was hoping to surprise you," Kurt comments as he unravels himself from Blaine's grasp. "For your promotion."

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine argues. "You're all the celebration I need."

"I'm sure that's true," Kurt teases, "but I wanted to do something special."

"Such as?"

Before Kurt can respond, a furry blur runs through the open doorway and barrels right into Blaine's legs, nearly causing him to fall over as the onslaught of velocity hits. Kurt laughs as Blaine stumbles backward to keep his balance, bending down to pick up the offending creature.

Blaine looks between Kurt eye's and the bundle in Kurt's arms in disbelief. "You... you got us a _puppy_?"

Kurt nods, his attention focused mainly on the writing patch of brown fur in his arms. He strokes the dog's head, shifting away the yellow blond fur covering its eyes, affectionately. Blaine notices that the dog's eyes are a deep, dark brown. The breed looks to be either some kind of fuzzy Labrador (is there such a thing?) or maybe a mix of two different breeds. Blaine's never really been good with determining which breed is which. He just likes to focus on playing with a dog and cooing over how cute it is.

Blaine approaches Kurt's side, cautiously placing a hand near the tiny dog's nose and allowing a suspicious sniff. The dog then licks his hand so Blaine figures he safe to pet it. The dog soaks up the attention, whining happily as its tail wags back and forth rapidly. Blaine can't help but smile at the adorableness of it.

"What's its name?"

"_Her _name," Kurt corrects. "And I haven't named her yet. She's your present so I figured you should have the honor. The shelter says her previous owner named her Princess, if that helps any."

"Not Princess," Blaine decides then and there. "She'll get too used to being spoiled. Maybe something more casual, like Penelope?"

"Really?"

"No? Okay... what do you think of Polly?"

"She's not a parrot, Blaine."

"Okay, okay. What about Pillow?"

"No."

"You're no fun! Why don't you just name her then?"

"Because I want you to name her."

"I really want to name her Pillow."

"Not going to happen."

"_Kurt._"

"I will accept an appropriate name that you come up with, nothing else. Until then I guess we'll just be standing here."

"Fine." Blaine pouts but remains silent for a moment, really thinking through all the words he has ever heard and trying to find one to encompass the personality of the little dog squirming happily in Kurt's arms. So many names come to mind, but he dismisses most of them because Kurt probably wouldn't approve. He needs something easy for the dog to get used to, something that just rolls off the tongue, something that embodies all the dog's energy and love of attention. Naming a pet shouldn't be this difficult.

"I've got it!"

"I'm afraid to ask," Kurt replies wryly.

"We will name her Luna."

Kurt mulls it over for a full minute before eventually nodding his head in agreement. He looks down at the wide eyes looking up at him and smiles. "Welcome to the family, Luna."


	41. A Strange Happening

_**A/N: This drabble was inspired by one word and one word only. I'd love to hear any guesses you may have. (answer is in the bottom note if you'd rather cheat.)**_

_**Kiddie!Klaine, passing mention of minor character death, and 'I wrote this at midnight' are all the warnings I have.**_

* * *

><p>It felt like any other day as Burt Hummel drove down from his car garage on his lunch break to his son Kurt's kindergarten. In the weeks after his wife Elizabeth's death. The mechanic had made it a weekly ritual to take his son out for lunch at a diner their late Lizzie loved. It became their safe place, outside of their home.<p>

They'd arrive, Kurt would order something off the kids' menu, take a few bites of whatever his dish may be, push the rest of around his plate for a while, and slurp down the last bits of his double milk chocolate milkshake while Burt paid the bill. They'd talk about unimportant things before going back to their respective occupations. The whole thing was comforting due to its unchanging ways.

It always killed Burt inside to drop his son off and see his sweet little boy looking so sad and lost. But if there was one thing Burt knew about Kurt, that boy was resilient. And smart as all get out too.

Today the procedure went along as usual: Burt parking in the same spot in the visitors' lot; Burt walking into the office to check Kurt out, weathering overly sympathetic looks from nearly everyone in the room as he waited for his son to arrive; taking Kurt's backpack and bundling him safely in the backseat of his truck; and then driving down to Betsy's Old-Fashioned Diner to sit in their usual booth for their usual lunchtime ritual with a bit of small talk along the way.

Often times they were the one of two or three customers and Burt liked that. The establishment felt homely and warm, comforting in a way his kitchen hadn't felt in a long time. He also liked the fact that he never had to worry about anyone mouthing of to him or in Kurt's direction. For his young age Kurt had a fashion sense that some women in their thirties might shy away from. He mixed stripes with polka dots, wore boots in the summer if he felt inclined, had a scarf set aside for any and every occasion, and all of this he did expertly and fearlessly. Burt watched from the sidelines mostly, especially after one bit of his style advice didn't go over too well.

Burt worried, like all parents, if Kurt was doing alright in school. With Elizabeth's passing, that worry doubled. And now with his only son set to enter the first grade in a few months, his fatherly instincts were going haywire. There would be no picking Kurt up for lunch, no more checking in on him through the classroom window, no faith in the innocence of Kurt's peers. Burt hadn't truly been this scared in a long time.

All of that, however, got pushed to the back of his mind when he'd lay eyes on his baby boy. Kurt still grieved, which was obvious in his eyes or the way he didn't talk as much as he used to, but he held his head high, something Burt would always admire. His son was a fighter. What other six year old mourning the loss of his mother would help cook and clean, put up with Burt's endless football talk with a politeness unheard of in someone who really couldn't care less about the subject (Kurt said he was interested, but Burt knew better than to believe that), keep his grades up, and in spite of all the world has thrown at him already and is sure to throw at him in the future, remain compassionate toward others and true to himself? Exactly.

All of which would explain Burt not being able to even begin to comprehend the situation he now found himself in.

Here he was, flannel shirt doused in red, staring down a defiant little boy standing on the red leather booth seat across from him. "Kurt, sit down."

"No." Stubborn didn't even begin to describe his facial expression right then. But that was okay. Burt had a little experience with this side of his son and he knew four magic words that always did the trick.

"Son, don't make a scene."

The young boy frowned but obediently plopped down in his seat, his chestnut hair falling in his face. He ran his sauce-covered hands over his face and grimaced. "Yuck."

Burt handed over a napkin. "Here, buddy. Clean up." While Kurt scrubbed at his hands and face, Burt surveyed the damage around them.

Across the Formica table and on the tiled floor lay a puddle of tomato sauce, courtesy of Kurt's order of spaghetti.

Everything had been going normally and then suddenly Kurt had smashed his balled up hand into his plate. Burt couldn't really explain it. Maybe it had been one of those "sudden fits of grief" the therapist had warned him about?

"Excuse me," said a female voice from behind. Burt assumed it to be the waitress and prepared an appropriate apology in his mind. But when he turned his head, he found instead a woman he had never met before whose lime green dress was speckled with drops of tomato sauce. He couldn't help but sigh a little.

"I'm so sorry. My son isn't usually this fussy."

"It's no problem," the woman replied graciously. "I have a little boy of my own and God knows he can be just as messy if not worse."

Burt nodded in that way of understanding that parents share when they discuss their children. "Still," he insisted, "your dress is ruined now."

"Nonsense. I'll just have it dry-cleaned."

"If you say so, ma'am. I'm none too savvy with that sort of stuff. That's Kurt's forte."

"Your son?"

"Yeah. Speaking of..." Burt faced a repentant looking Kurt, squaring his features into his 'Dad face.' "Kurt, apologize to this woman who's been so kind as to already forgive you."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

The woman stepped forward and only then did Burt see the little boy hiding behind her dress skirts. Curly hair and wide, dark eyes, met his gaze. He looked around Kurt's age but Burt had never been good at guessing kids' ages. He met Burt's eyes for a second before hurriedly following closely in his mother's footsteps.

"Hello. My name is Sophia." She leaned toward Kurt farther yet Burt could clearly hear the words she spoke next. They made him smile.

"I love you outfit, Kurt. It's very stylish."

Kurt's face immediately morphed into a grin and he nearly preened then and there. "Thank you. I tried to tell my Daddy that but he just doesn't understand the nuances of fashion. Your dress really flatters your figure. I can tell you how to get the stain out at home if you want."

"Why thank you! That would be wonderful." The woman then stepped to the side and pushed her son forward. "Blaine, why don't you say hi to Kurt."

"Hi. I'm Blaine," the curly-headed boy said with a little wave.

"Hi. I'm Kurt." The blue-eyed boy looked critically at his peer, eventually nodding his head decisively. "You seem nice."

"Do you not like paghettis?"

"It's said _spa_ghetti, and it's okay."

"Then why did you mash it?"

Burt sat torn in two parts, one part of himself in awe of the simple way in which children could get to the heart of a matter, and the other part in awe that Kurt looked like he'd actually answer the question. These kids were so honest and genuine with each other and they'd barely even met a few minutes ago! Where did that sense of wonder and bluntness go after a certain age? Burt wondered about that sometimes, about when his own son would lose his 'innocence.' Burt hoped it's be never.

He remained vigilant though, ready to step in at any moment if Kurt looked uncomfortable. But for now he would sit and watch to see how this conversation would unfold.

Kurt sighed, a sad little sigh that hurt Burt's heart. "It's sorta dumb but well... I smelled my mom's perfume somewhere in here and that made me miss her a lot more so I got mad that she got taken away from me but I'm better now so it's okay."

"Oh." _Good answer, Blaine._

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Okay."

And that became the story to the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So did you figure out what the one-word inspiration was? I'll tell you, just in case you're curious.**_

_**Spaghetti.**_

_**That's it.**_

_**And now I realized that I unconsciously left this drabble open to become its own verse... which is apparently something I do often. Oops.**_


	42. Sick Is Not Your Color

_**A/N: So today I went with my mom to her doctor appointment for moral support and got bored while sitting in the waiting room so I wrote this little drabble. Sick!Blaine.**_

_**Any big names or brands you recognize, I don't own them.**_

_**(Writing a fic called Cars & Coffee, which I'm updating more regularly, if anyone's interested.)**_

* * *

><p>The day started off like any other, the thrum of the streets outside the airy yet somehow stuffy loft pounding its way through every available crack and bringing Kurt's eyes to flutter open, disturbing a quite pleasant dream. He closed his eyes against the noise, trying to submerge himself again in the dream world he had just left, but to no avail. Once Kurt Hummel woke up, he was awake and there was no turning back.<p>

He sighed, stretching his arms above his head and giving a soft, satisfied smile when he heard the soft cracking sound of his spine popping after such a long amount of sleeping in one position. He looked down to see Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the curly-haired man snoring lightly.

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's sleep mussed curls, the smile on his lips only stretching wider as the other man snuggled deeper into Kurt's side and let out a quiet breath of air. Moments like this, just lying in their soft bed with the warmth of Blaine's body draped over his own, were the one Kurt wished could last forever.

Unfortunately for his ideals, his job demanded his presence.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt murmured into the messy mop of hair laying innocently across his torso, "I need to get up."

Blaine merely whined and held Kurt tighter.

Kurt laughed, immediately wriggling around to loosen Blaine's grip a bit. Otherwise he would be late for work, which he knew from previous experience since Blaine had arrived in New York City. Blaine exhibited all the attributes of a sloth when in the throes of slumber.

Blaine's grasp loosened enough for Kurt to slide the muscled arms from around his body, leaving enough room for him to successfully slide out of bed and jump out of Blaine's reach before the other could make a grab for Kurt's retreating form.

Blaine groaned from beneath the comforter, his hands wearily reaching up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He slowly leaned himself up to rest on one elbow, looking at Kurt with a mixture of exasperation and adoration in his eyes.

"Come back."

Kurt shook his head and turned away, grabbing his work uniform from the top of his dresser and smoothing out any leftover creases with his palms. "Can't."

Blaine released another whine, letting himself fall flat back onto the bed with a loud, melodramatic sigh. "I hate you."

"You love me, doofus," Kurt countered as he shrugged off his sleeping shirt and donned the uniform top required by the restaurant where he worked. He teasingly held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger. "This little gem says it all."

Blaine shifted onto his side and gazed at Kurt with a soft smile that the two reserved for only each other. "Yeah, I guess."

Kurt shimmied out of his pajama pants, ignoring the ludicrous wolf whistle from his fiancé that followed the action, and pulled on his work trousers. Running his hands through his hair while looking at the mirror one last time, Kurt gazed at the reflection of his fiancé staring back at him. Blaine's ruffled hair and sleepy smile just _did _things to Kurt. But now was simply not the time for those kind of thoughts.

"I'll be home before you know it," Kurt comforted.

"I know," Blaine replied. Because he did know. This wasn't the first time Kurt had work early on a Saturday morning.

Kurt moved toward the bed, careful to keep a safe distance between their bodies. He leaned over, using his arms to balance him as he kissed Blaine goodbye for the day. Blaine, for his part, lengthened the kiss for as long as possible before Kurt finally pulled away.

"I love you." The words had been said often enough, but they never lost their meaning. They still gave Kurt's heart a little fluttering sensation.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home about eight hours later, feeling exhausted after a long shift filled with spoiled theatre stars and less than friendly children. He just wanted to lay down, cuddle with Blaine, and watch some Disney films for a few hours. And maybe a nice back massage, if Blaine felt like giving one.<p>

The sight the met his eyes when he entered their closed off section of the loft completely changed his plans. Blaine stood in the corner of the room, coughing violently.

Kurt rushed to his side, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words of comfort.

Eventually the coughing died out, leaving Blaine gasping for air and wiping tears from him eyes. Kurt gently wrapped him in his arms, pulling him to his chest while continuing to rub his back.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine waved a hand dismissively from inside the cocoon of Kurt's arms. "I'm fine."

"Does this happen often?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. I promise."

Kurt didn't feel entirely convinced by the way Blaine determined kept blowing off the subject, but seeing as he wasn't going to talk about it Kurt decided to let it go.

"Okay, but if it gets any worse I'm taking you to the hospital."

Blaine opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to argue the point, but instead sighed and nodded his acquiescence. The little "cough attack" had taken a lot out of him.

"Let's get in bed," Kurt suggested. "I've had a long day and it looks like you have too."

Blaine walked over to the bed, throwing himself onto the mattress with a playful grin. Kurt grinned back and followed his lead. Soon the two were comfortably snuggled into one another as much as their clothes would allow.

"Movie?"

"Mulan?"

Kurt chuckled despite himself. "Sure." He fished around the folds of the blankets beneath them until his fingers found purchase on the smooth surface of the TV remote. He powered it on and then looked through the channel guide, thanking his luck when it turned out ABC Family just happened to be having a Disney marathon this weekend.

"I think you're psychic," he joked to Blaine when he clicked the channel on and Mushu's face appeared on the screen.

"Just a little," Blaine commented idly, his attention already focusing on the movie playing before him.

They spent the remainder of the night that way, cuddled in each other's arm and alternating between singing along or quoting the movie as it went along.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt awoke to sunlight streaming across his face through his lacy window coverings. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, reveling as he always did in the popping sound that followed the action. Then he noticed something was different, a little off. Blaine wasn't laying in bed beside him. Actually, Blaine wasn't in the room at all.<p>

Kurt padded barefoot out in the larger foyer, his eyes and ears strained for any sign of his fiancé. Maybe he had gone for an early morning run? Or maybe something had gone horribly wrong…

In that moment, Kurt heard a sound not many people enjoy hearing. A loud gagging sound, the sound of someone retching inside the bathroom.

_Maybe Artie went out partying again…_

He followed the noises to their source, his eyes immediately widening when he completely took in the form huddled over the porcelain bowl of the toilet.

Blaine.

Kurt felt torn. Should he run in there and comfort Blaine? Maybe Blaine wouldn't want himself to be seen in that condition. But did it matter?

He looked horrible. His skin held a pale pallor and his entire body was visibly coated in a sheen of sweat. His head lolled by the side of the bowl, deep breaths being pulled in and out through his nostrils. It pulled at Kurt's heart strings to see Blaine so sick, so vulnerable.

Kurt moved into the bathroom, gently kneeling down to Blaine's level and looking the tenor in the eyes. Glazed over, watery eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine croaked, his eyes slowly opening and closing in an attempt to clear his vision.

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt cooed. He unconsciously began rubbing Blaine's back the way his mother used to do when he was little and feeling nauseous. "How're you feeling?"

"Not good," Blaine groaned. "Not good at all."

"We should probably get to the hospital."

Blaine shook his head as quickly as his diminished energy would allow.

"Blaine," Kurt chastised. "You look really bad, sweetheart."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine muttered in return.

"You know what I mean. " Kurt placed the back of his hand against Blaine's forehead to get a rudimentary idea of where his temperature laid. Blaine's skin was burning up.

Kurt leaned back on his heels, readying himself for Blaine's refusal but knowing that this could be serious and warranted a visit to the doctor, whether Blaine wanted to go or not.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into a cab."

Blaine simply stared at Kurt, not uttering a word. Kurt waited for it to happen, the inevitable puppy dog eyes and the pleas to not make him go.

"I'm fine," quietly came out of his mouth instead.

Kurt leaned forward again, sliding the few awry curls out of Blaine's eyes as he slid his hand down the smooth, tan cheek. "But you're not. We both know that." Kurt sighed but continued on, knowing this was for the best. "I know how much we both dislike hospitals, justifiably after all the bad experiences we've had in regards to them. But you need someone to take a look at you before whatever this is gets any worse."

Blaine sags limply against the toilet bowl, all of his fight and energy leaving him in one fell swoop.

He looks at Kurt through fluttering lashes for a full minute before speaking again. "Can you bring me something to puke in, just in case?" he requests softly.

Kurt almost laughed, that's a sentence he never thought he'd hear from the dapper Blaine Devon Anderson, but the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes, his entire posture, instead brings a tear to his eye.

"Yeah, baby, of course. Anything you need."

With a kiss to Blaine's forehead, he rises to his feet and leaves to find a suitable receptacle to fit Blaine's needs before grabbing his phone and calling a cab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, I'm ending it here. and yes, I've considered writing a bit about them being in the hospital and then coming home for cuddles. (if anyone would want to read that idk)**_


	43. Let It Snow

_**A/N: My brain wrote this in twenty minutes.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! :]**_

* * *

><p>Kurt loves sweater weather and seeing tinsel strewn over every awning. He likes singing Christmas carols as soon as Halloween passes by. He loves the bright reds and greens associated with late November and early December. He loves sitting in front of the fireplace with his hands wrapped around a cup of steaming hot chocolate, tiny marshmallows bobbing at the surface, his family surrounding him with their own emanations of peace and happiness. He enjoys driving around the suburbs and looking adoringly at every single light display he can find. But what he doesn't like is the feeling he's experiencing right now: he's too cold.<p>

Teeth chattering loudly; his knees knocking against one another; hands shoved deeply in his pockets in a futile attempt to keep his gloves hands at least somewhat warm. The fluffy hat perched on his head completely ruining his hair isn't fun to think about either. Even the pristine blanket of white currently covering his backyard isn't enough to derail him from thinking of the way each cold breeze sends shivers down his spine.

"Kurt? You coming?"

Blaine, sweet, innocent Blaine, seems resistant to the cold, icy fingers of winter. He's smiling that goofy smile of his, his arms flung out wide as he steps in dizzying circles in the middle of their lawn, grin raised up at the sky and the flurry of flakes now beginning to fall. Kurt takes a few seconds to take in the full image of him dressed in winter gear: the bundled layers of t-shirt, turtleneck, Christmas sweater, dark blue parka complete with a faux-fur hood; dark jeans, made of a thicker material than plain denim in preparation for the season; black snow boots, laces shining a bright and festive red; and, of course, snow white gloves and matching beanie. He's utterly adorable, not that Kurt would ever say such a phrase aloud.

"I'm coming," he manages to say coherently through his chattering teeth. Will that ever _stop_?

He trudges his way across the packed snow, thankful for the density of it making his progress easier than he expected. He waits for Blaine to stop spinning, eyeing his childlike wonder enviously. It's one of the things Kurt loves most about his boyfriend: that effortless and insatiable curiosity.

Blaine then looks over to Kurt, his features marring into a concerned frown. "Kurt, you look like you're freezing." He pulls the taller boy into his arms, Kurt going along all too willingly. His body heat suffuses Kurt's skin, even through their multiple layers of clothing, and Kurt leans further into it as he sighs contentedly. "We could've stayed in," Blaine adds.

"No, no. I'm fine. Besides, you love the snow."

"But I don't want you to get sick."

Kurt raises his head from where it fell to rest against Blaine's shoulder, twisting it to look his boyfriend straight on. "Blaine, I'm fine."

Blaine gives a light squeeze and says nothing.

Kurt, knowing full well he'll be regretting his words later on, says the five magic words: "Let's have a snowball fight."

Blaine face immediately brightens up again, his nose scrunching as his eyes widen in anticipation. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively certain."

Blaine steps back from the embrace, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Kurt's reddened nose. "It's on."

Kurt grins maniacally in return. "I am going to cream you so hard."

Blaine stands motionless for a second before becoming completely overtaken by fits of laughter. Kurt realizes his wording a few seconds too late.

"We'll do _that_ later," he adds pleasantly. He takes Blaine's moment of distraction to his advantage, kneeling down to grab a handful of snow. He can feel the chill of it, even through his thick woolen gloves. Walking quietly, purposefully, toward Blaine, Kurt positions himself for a quick getaway. He waits for Blaine's moment of mirth to fully pass over him, for that look of determination and predetermined victory to return to his eyes, before he flings the handful of snow right at his forehead.

"Hey!" Blaine chokes out, his hands instantly working to brush the snow from his exposed skin. "No fair!"

Kurt's looks over his shoulder as he continues his getaway jog, a large grin spreading his lips. "That's what happens when you underestimate me!"

The game is on.


	44. All You Had To Do Was Stay

_**A/N: Surprise, I'm alive! I'd firstly like to thank Taylor Swift for her album 1989, which obviously inspired this fic. That entire album is a Klaine album, just look at the lyrics if you don't believe me.**_

_**Apparently I like causing myself pain since this popped into my mind.**_

_**Shoutout to Cadie (**cakerbee** on Tumblr and **singyourheartout287** on here) for making me encouraging me to write this with her sweet enthusiasm.**_

_**Imagine this as sort of canon, some time between Kurt arriving in Lima and Blainosfky happening.**_

* * *

><p>Starting his therapy sessions had been one of the most terrifying prospects of Blaine Anderson's young life. Not only were faint memories of the Sadie Hawkins incident resurfacing, which he'd really rather not remember, but also the undeniable realization, the finality, that he and Kurt were broken up. Forever this time.<p>

Continuing with his therapy sessions, on the other hand, had been one of the easiest, smartest decisions of his life. The professional learned his mentality fairly quickly, knew how to get him to open up and when to let him just breathe. She kept him feeling comfortable and safe through every session, a connection Blaine knew not everyone was lucky enough to find on their first try.

So when Jenny suggested talking to Kurt may be a good idea, Blaine gave the thought some serious consideration.

* * *

><p>Blaine fumbled with the lock on his bathroom door, torn between pacing the floor like a madman and sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. What convinced him that calling Kurt and asking to meet was a good idea? How deep in denial must he have been to think it would be a piece of cake to do so?<p>

Blaine paused midstep, not even realizing until that moment he had started pacing, and pivoted to face his reflection staring back at him from the vanity mirror. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, eventually calmed him enough to fish his phone from his jeans pocket and unlock it. He scrolled through his contacts, finger hesitating over Kurt's name. Hoarding his remaining courage, Blaine hit the call button and waited.

The rings later, Kurt answered.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Kurt sounded so cheerful and Blaine hated the way his own voice wavered with nerves when he replied. "I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow, assuming you're not busy."

"Yeah, of course. When and where?"

"The auditorium. A little after twelve?"

"That works for me."

"Great. See you then."

"Blaine? What is this all about?"

Blaine considered telling him, forgo the entire performance he had planned and just spill his guts right now. He couldn't do this over the phone. It needed to be done in person. "Bye Kurt."

Blaine nearly threw the phone in his haste to hang up, but held on to the smooth object by he skin of his teeth. He sighed in relief, narrowly avoiding an incident involving a broken screen and all the associated consequences with such a disaster. He really did not need another headache right now.

The meeting was set. Now all he had to do was go.

* * *

><p>Blaine shuffled his feet as Kurt approached, pointedly ignoring the fluttering occurring in his belly as his first love, the love of his life, took the seat beside him. A part of him already regretted asking Kurt to meet him here, but some things needed to be said. Ignoring the feelings bubbling up inside him like a dormant volcano would only lead to a violent eruption, something his therapist insisted would be avoided if he would just talk openly with Kurt. So here he was, sitting beside the countertenor in McKinley's auditorium on a Saturday afternoon. What better place to confront his feelings?<p>

"Thank you for coming," he greeted politely. The air between them felt strained and awkward, a first for the two of them. So tense a knife couldn't cut through, filled with love and passion, sparking with anger… all of those Blaine had experienced before with Kurt. But never this, never awkward silence.

"You sounded strange on the phone," Kurt answered. "Are you okay?"

So many possible responses to such a simple question…

_Yeah, I'm fine._

_How would I be okay, Kurt? You broke me._

_No, I'm not okay. How are _you _doing?_

Blaine eventually settled for something more direct.

"I had a session with my therapist the other day. She suggested I try to make peace with us being over, that I try to move on fully for the sake of my well-being. I have some things I felt needed to be said. As we both know, there is no better form of expression that with a song."

Standing and dropping his belongings into his now vacant seat, Blaine climbed the steps onto the stage. He refused to look back and see Kurt's reaction. This wasn't about Kurt, not right now.

Once in position at center stage, Blaine waved over his shoulder in the prearranged signal and waited for the music to start.

_People like you always want back the love they gave away  
>And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed<br>The more I think about it now  
>The less I know<br>All I know is that you drove us off the road_

Blaine felt the tears already leaking hot and heavy from the corners of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks and leaving their salty tang on his tongue. He sang on in spite of them, letting the hurt and anger, the pain and disappointment, seep into his words.

At the start of the chorus, Blaine finally made eye contact.

_Hey, all you had to do was stay  
>Had me in the palm of your hand<br>Man, why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?  
>Hey, now you say you want it back<br>Now that it's just too late  
>Well could've been easy, all you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<em>

Kurt's eyes shone with moisture, his posture hunched, and his right hand gripping his knee so tightly the knuckles were white. Blaine expected to feel some sick sort of satisfaction while seeing the other man so obviously in pain, feeling at least a fraction of the hurt he himself had been dealing with all this time. All he felt was a deeper sadness. A tinge of relief spread across his chest as he let loose every ounce of pain formerly saturating his veins.

_Here you are now  
>Calling me up<br>But I don't know what to say  
>I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made<br>People like you always want back the love they pushed aside  
>But people like me are gone forever<br>When you say goodbye_  
><em><br>Hey, all you had to do was stay  
>Had me in the palm of your hand<br>Man, why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?  
>Hey, now you say you want it back<br>Now that it's just too late  
>Well could've been easy, all you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<br>All you had to do was stay  
>All you had to do was stay<em>

_Let me remind you, this was what you wanted  
>You ended it<br>You were all I wanted  
>But not like this<br>Not like this  
>Not like this<em>

The music hit an abrupt stop, leaving the room in perpetual silence. Blaine remained onstage until his breathing normalized and he felt composed enough to climb down the stairs without falling over his own feet due to tear-blurred vision.

He grabbed his things without a word, sparing one last quick glance in Kurt's direction before turning to the exit. It burned the depths of his heart to see Kurt look so defeated, so upset, but his own pain commanded him to flee the scene before any more damage could be inflicted, more pain exchanged. He'd had enough pain for one day.

Blaine heard Kurt shuffling out of his seat, heard the creak of the floorboards when the countertenor stepped fully into the aisle in pursuit. Determined to get out of dodge before his swirling emotions could get the better of him, Blaine lengthened his strides.

"Blaine! "Blaine wait! Please! Just wait!"

_Keep going, keep going, almost to the doors._

"Blaine, please. _Stay._"

Blaine nearly laughed aloud at the cruel irony of the choice of words. He pulled the double doors open and walked the length of the main hall with one final thought:

_All you had to do was stay._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yep, that's it. Hopefully it wasn't too horrible._  
><strong>

_**On another note, how is everyone feeling about the last season of Glee thus far? I have to say I'm enjoying it.**_

_**KLAINE WEDDING IS GOING TO HAPPEN! and also Brittana wedding yay!**_


End file.
